Dragon Fort's 'Battlefield'
by TheFinalFyler
Summary: A various collection of, mostly, M and A rated works. Sadly, Dragon Fort is considered to be a 'completed' work, as I, sadly, have the world's worst writer's block, and have been since the last update. I might be coming back to this, who knows, but I still have all of your requests saved for when I do return.
1. The Fox, the Wolf, and the Woman

"Ahh...nothing beats a nice long soak, in a hot bath." Soleil sighed, content with her relaxation. A day of wandering the town and flirting with whichever girl she seen was a nice way for her to relax for the day, but at night, nothing beat a bath to calm the nerves and clean off all the sweat from said day of flirting. "Guess after this, clean and polish up my armor and blade for the trek towards..." She sighed.

"But I don't wanna take a bath Selkie! It'll wash off Papa's scent!"

"You can see him after your bath, Velouria, and then you can..." the kitsune grunted, dragging the upset and flailing wolfkin closer and closer towards the hot springs of the Dragon Fort. Soleil let out a small sigh to muffle up a chuckle.

"But Papa will get annoyed with me about it because I already bothered him to get his scent on my cloak, Selkie!" Velouria protested as she and her 'guardian' kitsune come more into focus.

"Then just sneak in at night! We all know you do, so why stop?!" Selkie growled a bit as she thrown the upset wolfgirl towards the water.

"Having fun you two?" Soleil laughed at the scene in front of her.

"Oh just loads, Sol..." Selkie groaned a bit, throwing off her outer layer of clothing towards the sides of the hot springs. "Velouria's due for her TRUE bath, not just a grooming."

"She doesn't have dirt or muck in her fur, right?" Soleil questioned.

"Yes yes! I'm clean! Took me forever to get out all of those little treasures hidden in my tail..." the wolfgirl said, getting up and throwing her clothes in the same pile as Selkie's. "But, that means I have more treasures now!" she giggled happily, spinning to Soleil. "...why are you naked?"

Soleil simply shrugged. "Why not? It's the women's hours for bath rights, and...we're women...what's there to hide?"

"...you have a point, I guess." Selkie chimed up after giving it some thought. With a slight shrug, and some slight embarrassment of stripping off the last layer of her clothing, she stepped into the waters of the hot springs, letting out a loud, sigh of happiness.

Velouria followed in next, the same reaction from the kitsune. "The waters are ssssooooo niiiiiiiice." She said through, what could only be explained, as a mix between speech and a gentle howl.

Soleil's lips curled into a sinister smirk, an evil idea forming in her mind. Well, evil for her own mind. She got up from her seat and wadded her way over to the two relaxing beastgirls. Luckily for the mercenary, closed eyes made sneaking around easier.

"So...Soleil...how was your day?" Selkie asked.

"Well..." the female replied, pushing her way between the fox and wolf and putting her arms around them.

"Uuuhhhmmm...can we help you?" Velouria asked, trying her best not to sound rude.

"Just explaining how my day went is all." Soleil spoke up again. "Well, all I can say is, you know me, right? Right. So, you already know what I was doing." She stated matter-of-factly.

"...going into town, finding girls..." The kitsune started.

"And flirting with them and asking them out on dates." The wolfkin finished.

"Bingo!" the human said pridefully.

"Well, I guess that's nice?" Selkie chuckled nervously, still in thought of why Soleil's hand was on her shoulder, and now why it was slowly working it's way down her arm. Leaning her head back slightly to see her wolf friend doing the same. The two shared a look, both blushing faces mixed with looks of confusion and slight worry. They knew the human's track record with flirting, and with women in general, and surely it dawned on them, but too late. The two were being pulled into Soleil's small web. Velouria had an excuse to leave, and Selkie knew it. The Wolfssenger could simply say that she needed to see her father to get his scent back so she'll be calm for te night's sleep. The Kitsune on the other hand, had no excuse to think of other than following Velouria, but Soleil knew the wolfgirl didn't inherit her father's almost nonexistent sense of direction.

"You two feeling fine? You both seem rather tense?" Soleil spoke up, hearing the girls under her arms both ramble off odd excuses. The woman hunter payed no mind to both of them, quickly slipping her hands on the hips of the wolf and fox. She felt the two suddenly tense up from the movement, but soon both relaxed, their odd rambling coming to a halt. "That's better." She whispered to them both, trying to calm them with her voice alone...as her hands were both occupied elsewhere.

Velouria bit her lip a bit, the odd feeling of Soleil's hand feeling along the side of her body made the wolf feel relaxed, to a degree. Unknown to her, her tail started to swish around a bit in the water, her eyes slowly closing as she felt Soleil's fingers circle around her waistline and down to her thigh.

Selkie on the other hand, tried to keep a straight face, trying to ignore the feeling of the human currently teasing her. Like her wolf friend, the fox's tail was flicking around in the water, growing a liking to the hand feeling it's way along Selkie's waistline.

"There, see you two?" Soleil smiled to them, letting out a slight giggle. "Isn't this nice? Just the three of us, relaxing in the waters?" With a slight smirk, she worked her hands towards their laps, hearing a few confused cries from the change of location.

"S-Soleil?" Selkie spoke up, her voice filled with a mix of embarrassment and confusion. "M..maybe we sho-" she started, getting cut off by a familiar rubbing feeling along her legs. The kitsune's ears stood straight up, then slowly fell down, as did Selkie, finding herself lying on Soleil's side. Velouria, after a few seconds, followed suit.

"Just rest your heads, it'll be fine, I promise." the human smiled. She heard the tails of the beastgirls swishing in the water, and could start to feel a change in their breathing, growing from slow, calming breaths to slightly more jagged and rapid. She had the two girls around her finger, or, she WANTED them around her fingers in a moment. Sliding her hands around the closed legs of the two girls, she gently poked at their legs, trying to tell them to give her hands more room to work with.

With some hesitation, the wolf and fox slowly complied, both moving one leg open to give Soleil room to work. With a slight smirk, and prideful ambition, Soleil worked her fingers along the inner thighs of the girls. The perked breathing was a pleasing sound to the woman hunter. But, something seemed to have clicked in her mind. She felt no nervousness, no hesitation in her movements. It seemed simple enough to Soleil, if she couldn't feel the sweat on her, then she couldn't tell she was nervous, and since in a hot springs, water is everywhere, it was just as simple as a mind game with her. With her newfound courage, so to speak, she let her fingers dance around the bodies of Selkie and Velouria.

The two gripped at Soleil's legs a bit, their voices slowly getting louder as they felt something they've never felt before. With some teasing, Soleil worked her fingers around each of their womanhoods, causing the two to dig their nails into the human's legs with a lip biting sound.

"Not so hard you two, I need those legs to walk, ya know." Soleil smiled, feeling around the outside of them. "Hm...just as I thought...the two of you are like your coats. Selkie is nice and groomed, and Velouria is a bit untamed. Two differences, so this will be a very nice experience for me." She smirked, feeling their nails dig a bit more into her legs. "Alright, alright. I won't tease you two any longer." Soleil said with a voice as if this was a reward for them. Using her ring and index fingers, Soleil traced the outer edges of the beastgirls lower lips, feeling the warmth coming off them, much different from the waters. With some gentle digital dexterity, she slowly parted Selkie and Velouria's womanhood, hearing them once again let out a muffled cry of sudden pleasure. Soleil didn't give them much time to relax from it, tracing along the entrance gently with her fingernails.

The new pleasure, a bit too much for Velouria, buried her face into Soleil's upper chest, some ragged breathing coupled the feeling of teeth biting just under her collarbone. Soleil couldn't help but giggle from the display. "Just don't bite too hard, just enough so you don't make any noise, okay?" She whispered into the wolf's ear, feeling her body shiver a bit. Soleil then leaned over to Selkie, careful not to disturb the wolf on her left. "And if you need to bite down to keep yourself muffled, go ahead, it's fine." the woman hunter whispered again, slowly moving back to her old position, as the fox followed Soleil's word, biting down more into her neck than anything else.

With an odd feeling herself, Soleil continued with her fingers, gently prodding them at the entrances of the girls currently gnawing her body. The woman hunter felt their teeth dig in a bit as she gently worked and wriggled her fingers inside them. With another slight smirk, after carefully working her way deeper into the girls on her, she began twisting her hand around.

The wolf and fox bit down harder on, what you could now call, the sexual chew toy, as they felt Soleil's finger twist around inside them, and the two fingers sliding and rubbing around their lower lips. The beastgirls could feel their hips rock a bit against Soleil's fingers, a new feeling of pleasure they've been introduced to.

"Oh my, moving as well?" Soleil spoke up. "I'm guessing this is very relaxing." She smiled, continuing with her fingers. At this point, Soleil was very thankful she picked up learning to use a sword and not magic, something about a blade teaching your hands and fingers the ability to work both separately and together in a machine of various skills. She slowly picked up speed, and after some time of biting and clawing, the twisting came to an end, only to be replaced simply by slow, yet strong and deep movements from the mercanary's fingers. The beastgirls continued their muffled moans and various sounds of pleasure, their bodies moving in time with the acts of their partner. Despite all the pleasure giving, Soleil did feel a bit of discomfort, both in her own womanhood, and in her upper body, as she felt the fangs of the girls work around her upper body and neck. Ignoring the pains, Soleil continued as she was, until she felt the sweet release of teeth from her flesh, though the sharp breathing was still felt.

"S..Soleil...I can't...!" Velouria stammered out between jagged inhales.

"I can't..either Soleil...!" Selkie formed between deep breaths.

"Then go ahead, it's fine." Soleil consoled, feel the two start to tighten in rhythmic pulses around her fingers. The two beastgirls continued to move their hips, getting faster and faster until their bodies shook in the arms of the mercenary, both letting out a loud, almost bestial howling moan that echoed in the hot springs, and, unbeknownst to them, out the entrance way. The howling died, only to be replaced with the sounds of panting.

* * *

"Are you sure you heard their voices, Keaton?" Kaden asked, hurrying with the Wolfssenger.

"I know what I heard! It was Velouria and, I can only assume Selkie as well, making that howl." The wolf replied.

"...but there was no signs of intruders or anything. It can't be an attack...can..it?" The male kitsune started, trailing off.

"Better safe than sorry." the male wolf replied, reaching into his pocket and grabbing his beaststone, spying the kitsune doing the same, both hurrying to the hot springs as fast as they could to save their precious daughters.

"Alright! Everyone in here lay down your arms and no one will get hurt!" Keaton snarled, barreling his way through the front doors of the hot springs and through the curtained inner chamber. Kaden followed suit, his eyes bouncing around the room, until both him and his wolf ally stood in shock at the sight in front of them.

"...V...V-Velouria?!"

"...S-Selkie?!"

The two males dropped their beaststones , a loud 'tink!' sound echoing in the hot spring.

The sounds going on in the springs stopped, only three sounds filling the air...the sounds of rolling beaststones, the water flowing into the spring, and the terrified breathing sounds of three girls.

"...D...Daddy?"

"...Papa?"

"...I...I think I'm dead."

Before the two fathers, lied their daughters. Selkie on her back, bit marks along her shoulders and breasts. Velouria lying on top of the kitsune girl, bite marks along the same places. The two with a few strands of saliva connecting their mouths. And Soleil, in all of this? Poking her head from behind the beastgirl sandwich, the human female stayed partially submerged in the water, a very, very, VERY obvious wetness around Soleil's mouth.

An awkward silence filled the room, only to the suddenly shattered by the sounds of the girls all gathering energy they never knew they had and quickly hurling themselves back into the springs.

"T-this is still the girls bath Papa! Y-you know that!" Selkie quickly attempted to change the subject, wiping what she could off her lips.

"Y-yea Daddy! I..I'll get your scent later!" Velouria added in, doing the same with her lips.

Soleil moved behind the beastgirls quickly. "If you wanna kill me, just do it very quickly!"

After, what seemed to be an eternity, Kaden spoke up first, awkwardly grabbing the two beaststones. "Well...we thought there were intruders, Keaton heard you two...howling..." Kaden forced out, shuddering now that he realized what he and Keaton heard.

"Y-you heard it too, Kaden! B-but anyway! We..thought you were under attack so we came to protect you!"

"...t-thanks you two." Soleil awkwardly stammered out. "...Keaton, my dad's tent is the one near the Opal mine..."

"..thank you." Keaton said as calmly as he could, taking his stone from Kaden and leaving, the kitsune following right behind.

"...well...uhm...t..that was.." Velouria started.

"...awkward..." Selkie said, clearing her throat.

"...I will say...a very tasty way to die." Soleil spoke up.

"S-SOLEIL!" the beastgirls stammered, spinning around and looking at the mercenary.

"What?! I'm just trying to li-" she started, only to cut off by the sounds of, what they could make out, cries of terror and pain mixed in with the hunting calls and howls of a wolf and fox. With a heavy sigh, Soleil hung her head. "...I'm gonna be short a dad now..."


	2. Dusk's Private Night

"So...how's your dad holding up?" Selkie asked, busy grooming her fur. Velouria was sitting next to her, as of a two days ago, very close friends, pawing at the furballs and various twigs and rocks that Selkie pulled out.

"He's fine...hurt, but..he's fine." Soleil chuckled a bit. "I'm lucky mom knows a few good spells and such."

"Nyx knows how to use healing magic without staves?" Velouria spoke up after marveling at a particularly stick riddled clump of fur.

Soleil shook her head. "Dark magic is very different that staff magic and the Hoshidan magic scrolls. So Dad should be fully ready for action in a few days."

"Well, that's good to know. I'm...sorry about what Papa did..."

"Yea, Daddy was really angry at him..."

"I dunno why him. I was the one who sparked the hot springs events." The mercenary said, chuckling as she remembered the night. "I'd never thought I'd taste the freshest wolf and fox, and both in the same night too!"

Blushes grew quickly over the beastgirls faces. "S-shut up!" Soleil couldn't help but laugh in reply.

"Alright, alright! I won't bring it up again unless...wwwweeeelllll..." She smirked, seeing the two girls glaring at her. "Welp..time for...me to go!" the human yelped out as she quickly hurried away from the blushing beastgirls. After some time of hurrying back, she turned her head to look back, not seeing the wolf or fox on her tail. "Well, I lost th-ah!" she yelped, toppling to the ground, another weight falling on her.

"W-what magic is this?!"

"...hi Ophelia." the swordswoman sighed.

The dark mage blinked a few times, then looked down. "Ah! Soleil! The fates have made our pa-"

"Can you get off me?! You might be thin but you're sitting on my spine!" Soleil protested, writhing around under the dark mage.

"R-right, sorry!" Ophelia quickly shot up, dusting herself off, and helping her friend off the ground. "I guess I wasn't watching where I was heading off to, but what made you run off in such a hurry?"

"Well...long story short." Soleil started, pulling Ophelia into her private quarters.

"...must we be in private for this story, Soleil?"

"Yup! I don't want peeping toms to find out about what happened." She started, making herself at home, jumping onto her bed and untying her boots and tossing them aside.

"I'm guessing we'll be here for a while so, I guess making myself at home would be a better idea." the mage said with a smile, sitting next to Soleil and following her lead. "So, what story do you have?"

Soleil chuckled. "Wwweeeellll..." she sang with a smirk. The next hour or so was filled with the details about Soleil, Selkie, and Velouria, and the story of the steamy hot springs encounter.

Ophelia blinked a bit at first, mainly in disbelief and shock at the details Soleil was using, but as she trailed on, she slowly started to believe the mercenary's tale. The dark mage's face slowly broke out into a bright red blush, starting to rock very faintly in place as she listened to the story.

"...and after that the parents found out and Dad's in pain." Soleil finally ended.

"...is he alright?"

"He's feeling all better now. Kaden and Keaton did rough him up a bit, but...mn...he'll be fine." Soleil chuckled a bit, looking over at her dark mage friend. "But are YOU okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" She quickly replied with a bright smile. "But, I should get going, Mommy and Daddy needed my help for something." Ophelia said, quickly slipping on her boots and fixing her shawl.

"Mhmm...if ya say so, Ophi." Soleil chuckled. "I hope it doesn't take too long for you to do."

"It won't. If I'm done early I'll be back, okay?"

"Sure thing, just keep our story secret, got it?"

* * *

The night quickly fell upon the grounds of the Dragon Fort, the dark mage sat against the outer walls of the fort, listening to the wind rustle the trees. The night and it's calming sounds relaxed her greatly. She loved the night, she did call herself Ophelia Dusk, after all.

She let out a content sigh, fixing her clothing a bit. "I could use a relaxing night after having to help Mommy and Daddy." She let her eyes close slowly, letting her mind drift around various chants and memories, naming processes for spells and weapons. And sex. She caught herself, jumping up a bit in shock. She was confused, but it quickly dawned on her about what caused it. Soleil.

"H...her story..." She trailed off. "...a lot of detail in that..little story...heh..." Ophelia mumbled. Taking in a few deep breaths to try and calm herself down. It wasn't working, in fact, she felt like it was doing the opposite. "This...this isn't helping." She sighed. The dark mage looked around cautiously from her seat in the grass. Taking in another deep breath, she slouched a bit against the wall. "This...will be very embarrassing if..someone sees me."

With some slight hesitation, Ophelia undid her shirt, or, what she would call a shirt, exposing her breasts to the chilled night's air. This wasn't the first time she had partook in a pleasure like this. As a 'being of the night and the cold ether', the dark mage was fond of partaking in acts like this at the dead of night. She bit her lip gently, a faint sound escaping her lips as she felt the cold air across her skin. With some more hesitation and embarrassment, she rolled down the piece of fabric she called bottom wear, while the others, simply underwear.

"Ah!...cold..." She muttered. Getting up quickly, she undid her cloak, sitting down on it. "Better..." she rolled down the only piece of lower clothing down to her knees. In order to get herself in a more pleasurable position, she slouched back more, back curled against the Fort's wall and the cloak covered ground, her knees bent upward and apart. Now, without a moments hesitation, she slid her hand along her body, fingers tracing her own curves and lines down between her legs. There wasn't much to explore on herself that she didn't already know, so, without hesitation, she quickly began to work her magic.

Her fingers traced her lower lips, her hand moving rather quickly. Despite her usual time of long and slow alone time, she felt vulnerable this time, so she felt like she needed to get it done quickly. With some teasing, she continued on, her index and middle fingers working their way around her womanhood, getting wetter and slicker from her slowly dripping sex. The faint sounds she heard herself making, from both sets of parted lips, mixing with the noises of the forest, set her mind into her usual ritual on stressful nights. Her fingers worked their magic as she slowly slid them inside herself, her back arching slightly at the feeling. The mixed feeling of the cold air against her body, and the heat that she felt inside drove her need for pleasure higher.

With a sound of pleasured muffled by her bitten lip, Ophelia's fingers quickly and effortlessly slid around her womanhood, her hips rocking a bit to match the rhythm her body's sexual desire was setting. Her free hand let go of her cloak, quickly moving along her body to her breast. With a teasing hand, she played with her breasts slowly, her fingers twitching around inside her from the pleasure. Both hands worked tirelessly and effortlessly, teasing her breasts, exposed to the cold air, and her dripping sex, the cold air making a bold and pleasuring feeling against her hot womanhood. Moans started to escape her lips, feeling her fingers slowly start to dig and twist around madly inside her, each one seemingly dancing against the sensitive spots deep inside the dark mage. As for her breasts, she was highly content with the mix of some rough fondling and groping, with the occasion tug and tease at her nipples, stiff from the cold air.

The sounds of the woods were slowly being drowned out by the sounds of slowly failing attempts at muffled moans, and the wet sounds of Ophelia's sex being attacked by herself. In a quick, and sudden mental clarity upon hearing the sounds she was making, perhaps it WASN'T the best idea to please oneself on a cloth cloak that could very easily absorb both smell and liquid. Too late now.

Ophelia's body was overtaken by her moonlit pleasure. Slipping her ring finger inside herself gently, she layered her fingers together and began to thrust them quickly inside her. Finally letting go of her lip, she let out a cry of pleasure, her hand slipping off her breast and back down to the cloak, gripping it tightly, her nails almost cutting through it. "Yes..yes...yes!" She cried out between loud, gasping breaths before her body acted on it's own. Her back arched off the wall, her fingers seemed to double in speed. "I...I'm...Y-yes!" she cried out. The next sound out of her mouth was simply a drawn out moan. Catching herself quickly, the dark mage bit down hard on her lip to muffle herself as she fingers seemed to pierce their way into the deepest depths of Ophelia's orgasming sex, her body twitching slightly before giving out, falling onto her cloak with a muffled thud. Her fingers continued to move, albeit very slow and weak until they eventually stopped, heavy panting through her nose was the only sounds she heard.

"Alright! Whoever is out here show yourself!"

Still reeling from her orgasmic high, Ophelia didn't hear a thing. Well, until it was too late, at least. Her head lulled to her side, seeing the faint shimmer of a familiar weapon. "...i..is that?" she panicked, trying to find the energy to make herself decent, or at the very least, slide her fingers out of her. The figure grew closer before stopping a few feet away from her.

"...Ophelia?" the male asked.

"..h..hi Niles." she timidly mumbled.

"...uuuugggghhhh..." He groaned, tossing his Shining Bow onto the ground and undoing his own shawl. He kept his eye away from her. "Just get yourself decent..." he sternly said, practically throwing his shawl onto her.

"Y-yes Niles." Her voice hung with heavy embarrassment. She took a deep inhale as she removed her fingers from her still wet sex, taking the time to carefully make herself decent again.

After what felt like an eternity for the dark mage, she gathered what energy she could muster to fix her clothing and stand up slowly, using the wall for support. "You...can turn around."

Doing just so, the Outlaw sighed. "Do you need help?" He offered, seeing Ophelia hold out his cloak. "..and you don't need this?"

Shaking her head to both answers, Ophelia started back to the Fort's gate, legs weak and shaking. Niles sighed, throwing his shawl on and walking in front of Ophelia. "I don't care what YOU say, but your father would have a fit if I left you here in this weak state." He chuckled, standing in front of her, his back towards her. With some hesitation, Ophelia quietly took the one-eyed man's help, resting on his back as she was carried off to the Fort.

"...you...won't tell..anyone what you saw, right, Niles?" She asked, a tinge of fear perking in her voice.

"You know who I am, and you know what I do...how I feel...and why I feel. I know your father doesn't keep much from you in terms of who I am. We are both retainers for Lord Leo, and most likely by extension until he chooses his own, Forrest."

"That's...that's why I'm asking, Niles." She spoke up, gripping his shoulders tightly. "You'll keep this a secret, right? I'm begging you...I don't want everyone to know what...I...uhm...do at night."

Niles couldn't help but laugh a bit. "You do have the right idea to be scared. I'm not going to lie. But...my friendship with your father is something I value too much. So, your secret is safe with me, and I will try my best to forget this ever happened. If anyone asks about the noise...we say you were attacked, but I was able to drive it off...we'll say it was a bear." he stated, feeling Ophelia nod against his back.

"...thank you." She mumbled, the fear in her voice slowly being replaced with a much needed relaxation.

"But..." Niles started, placing Ophelia down at the front door of her private quarters. "But, this one was free. Next time I catch you doing this, I will expect payment to keep my mouth shut."

Ophelia's face bursted with a sudden, fierce blush. "..do...do you mean...sexual payment?"

With a heavy chuckle, Niles walked away. "I don't care how you pay me, but you know who I am, and you know what I do, Miss Dusk. I treasure the friendship your father and I gave, so let that help you decide." He walked off, leaving the young mage alone to her thoughts.

With a slight smile, Ophelia quickly entered her room, closing the door behind her. "He's a nice soul. A light shrouded in the darkness. I know he won't hurt me, or attempt to use me in ways that would ruin the secret agreement between the one other soul that he so easily tolerates!"


	3. Save Slot 1: Art Issues

This takes place differently from the normal Dragon Fort's line. CorrinxKagero, Revelations. Requested by Mzr90.

* * *

Balled up paper came flying out of the Private Quarters of Dragon Fort. Admits the rain of wasted paper, inks, and paints, came the flurry of groans and various upset cries and sounds from the leader of the army. This process of paper and muffled, angry cries flying from the tree house residence continued for a number of weeks, the various soldiers making bets about the number of papers that would fly out.

"How many do you think he'll go through this time?" Takumi asked, sighing slightly at the sight.

"I'm not so sure. I can only hope that it won't be too much more." Kaden replied, a slight chuckle escaping his lips. "We all need a way to escape the days we're in, so I believe Corrin is just trying something along the lines of writing...or art...or..." Kaden trailed off, seeing another paper ball being thrown out from the open window, an obvious aura of pure anger being felt off it.

"...perhaps we should try to speak to Nyx, or Ophelia...maybe Rhajat..." Takumi spoke up, only to find another anger filled paper ball being sent out from the window, accompanied by what could only be described as a low draconic growl.

"Azura is needed as well, so...let's find them both...and quickly." Kaden said, a slight tinge of fear in his voice as he and the archer quickly left the angry prince to do his job.

* * *

"Why can't I just get this right?!" Corrin growled, tossing another wad of crumpled paper out his window and into the pile that sat below him. Sitting down, he gazed upon a blank easel, a tray of various paints on the table next to him, and a multitude of brushes and painting knives next to that. "I just want to do something nice that I can do to help both myself and the others relax." He mumbled, trailing off into another string of various insults and curses directed to a piece of white paper.

"Uhm...Lord Corrin?" a voice spoke up.

"...if you have the maps and reports for the next trek across the mountains, leave them near my bed please. Thank you." He spoke up, going back to his death glare at the paper, slowly coming into color.

"No no...not that. It's me, Kagero." she spoke up, walking over to Corrin, taking a few steps behind him for her own safety. "Are you painting?"

"I'm not painting, Kagero." The dragon spoke up. "I'm trying to paint."

Kagero smiled slightly at the angry prince. "Well, I can say that it is coming out very well, milord. I like how you are going about the thicket of the woods."

Corrin put his brush down slowly, angrily. Grabbing the bottom corner of the paper, he tore it off the easel as if he was swinging his blade, crumpling his failed artwork and throwing it out the window again, hearing the shocked, then joyous sound of the kitsune girl finding a few toy to play with. "At least one person liked that one."

"T...that wasn't a forest, milord?" the kunoichi meekly said.

"...I was trying to make the beginnings of a small town." The angry prince sighed.

"But..you could have fixed it! Why did you just throw it away?!" Kagero spoke up, a bit offended by Corrin's actions. The male turned back to her slowly, a confused look on his face. "O-oh! I...I'm sorry that I spoke to you like I just did, Lord Corrin."

"No, no...it's fine. But...you seemed angry at that. Explain yourself." The male ordered, knowing that his step brother's retainer wouldn't speak her mind unless directly ordered.

And she did, nodding before her reply. "I believe you know that in my spare time, I tend to paint scenes, mainly that of wildlife. Orochi used a number of my smaller pieces in her telling cards."

"That's right." The dragon prince replied after a minute of so of digging through his mind. "Well, I guess I could ask you for help then, couldn't I?" he said, his aura of malice slowly being lifted. "I picked up painting as a hobby...or attempted to. I hear it was supposed to be very relaxing, and can help others feel better as well. But..."

Kagero shook her head. "You do have talent, milord. Everyone does, you just need the right teachings to draw it out of you." She said, a warming smile on her face, letting the ailing prince slowly calm his anger. "I'd be more than honored to teach you what I know, Lord Corrin."

* * *

Time went on in the Dragon Fort, and over that time, less and less paper balls were thrown out of the dragon prince's private room. Thanks to Kagero's help, Corrin's paintings were getting slowly better and better. Peace was slowly returning back in the fort.

"Well, seems like Corrin has been relaxing much more, as of late." Kaden chuckled, seeing Selkie sigh, voice heavy with disappointment.

With a slight chuckle at the father and daughter, Kaze looked up at the tree house. "Lord Corrin has been practicing with Kagero."

"Well, that's good. It's been better without hearing angry r-" the male kitsune started before hearing a familiar, angry roar. "...we cursed ourselves." The sound of ripping paper and a dull, angry growl was heard coming from the private quarter of the dragon.

With a heavy sigh, Kaze started off. "I'll find Kagero..."

The kunoichi appeared in Corrin's private quarters. "What's wrong, milord? Kaze told me that you started to rip out another painting."

With a heavy sigh, Corrin sat back down, slumping in his seat in front of his painting supplies. "Now, I guess I can't draw people. I've come very far in beasts, and landscapes. But once I try to get to people, I can never get anything right."

Kagero couldn't help bit smile slightly. "Now now, Lord Corrin. That's a very common problem. All kinds of people are different. No two are the same, not even twins. Kaze and Saizo are perfect examples."

"In terms of facial features, to a point as well. Those two are a matter between hair color, hair style, and facial scars." Corrin replied, though understanding what the black haired woman was saying.

"But there's also more than that. Kaze and Saizo are still different. Saizo is, as I'm hoping you know, milord, Saizo the 5th. As such, he needs to make sure he is at a much better physical shape and mental sharpness than Kaze needs to be. So, if you were to paint the two brothers, you have more right to make Saizo's physique leaning more towards a wider size, or make Kaze's body type leaning towards a thinner side to show their differences." Kagero explained.

With a few nods, Corrin agreed. "I understand that much, but there's also another issue." The white haired male spoke up, Kagero tilting her head slightly in confusion. "I would like to, at one point, have a paining of my brothers and sisters. All of them."

"...Nohrian and Hoshidan?" Kagero asked, hesitation in her voice. "Are..you sure that is a wise idea, milord?"

"Well, as of late, it does seem like Ryoma and Xander have been slowly getting accustomed to being in close proximity of each other, and the various spars they have let them exhaust any anger or hatred in a safe way. Sakura and Elise seem to be very close to each other. Leo and Takumi could...get along better, but it seems like their love of simple board games might be the reason they put their hatred aside. Hinoka and Camilla...well, they still have some bonding to do."

With some thought and reflection, Kagero nodded. "Now that you put things into a different light, I think it would be a good idea to have them for a painting, milord. But what about you?"

"I'll be the one creating the piece, so I will be there, just in a different way. While not physically, but more like the paint itself, the medium that lets everyone see them all in a much peaceful way." the male replied.

With another slight pause to think, and some more inner reflections of her own inner artist, the kunoichi agreed. "Well, Lord Corrin, if I may say so myself, I believe you have the makings of a fine painter in due time. But, since it's people you need to recreate on the paper, I will assist you as best as I can."

"Well, thank you, Kagero, but I don't see how I could be assisted. I doubt you would be willing to hold my hand while painting." He joked, seeing an idea forming in the skilled painter's mind.

"Well, almost all artists of any kind agree that in order to full understand the image that you wish to create, you must know how each of the pieces fit together and feel. Weight, material, size, brittleness." she started, walking over to Corrin. "You can draw landscapes, towns, and animals with success because you have taken time, whether you have noticed or not, to study them in many ways. You know how each object can look, with shadows and light to help guide distance from the scene, but on paper, you must reuse that knowledge to create the world again."

"So...you are saying that...because I don't know truly the feel of a person, I cannot create man or woman on paper?" the confused prince spoke up.

"I...didn't mean it as if it was a bad thing, Lord Corrin...please forgive me. I was speaking without thinking." the black haired woman quickly, and somewhat frantically said to apologize, only to hear a mild laugh from the prince.

"No need to apologize, Kagero. I understand what you mean." He said with a warming smile, trying to calm the nerves of the upset woman in front of him. "But...I doubt that I can study one of my sisters in that way...it will be very awkward..."

"You don't need to. I offered myself to help you, milord. I do wish to see your talents grow." the woman simply replied.

Corrin looked at Kagero, confused. "...I...I thank you for your assistance, but...my next question will be...how...does one truly study a person?"

"Well..." The kunoichi trailed off, a blush slowly forming along her cheeks as she turned her head away from the dragon prince.

Moments went by, and with some slight debate against the help, and counter arguments with a running line of 'If you don't accept my aid, I'll inform Lord Ryoma! And you know the orders he put me under!' being said a few times. Corrin sat on his bed, head turned aside, a strong red flush on his face.

"Why do I have to b-"

"Because it'll better help you understand, Lord Corrin!" Kagero stated, not backing down from her side of the story.

"But, I don't understand why both of us a-"

"Lord Corrin, please trust me on this!" She sternly stood behind her point.

"If...if you say so..." the dragon prince sighed. He was wondering how, thanks to painting, the two of them were both in his quarters, stark naked. While his rational half didn't like it, his male half liked it, and liked it a lot. In front of him, with a blush slowly growing once again across her face, stood the proud and powerful, naked Kagero. It was odd to the prince, seeing her in such a state, a whirling mix of pride for her art, womanly shyness, and dedication to the cause. "But...uhm...you do look..." Corrin started, clearing his throat. "Very...beautiful, Kagero."

"I...uhm...t-thank you, milord." She managed to stammer out. She looked back to Corrin, only moving her eyes, seeing his own flick up and down, stopping at some points. She noticed that the inner male was staring mainly at her womanly nature, and feminine features. To her, she was assuming that a full, busty chest, a somewhat toned and lithe frame that she wished was more leaning towards a proper hourglass, and finally, what she could only assume as a well toned and, simply put, nice ass. She didn't understand the male mind at times, but what she did know was men liked big breasts, a nice ass, and a thin figure. She was thanking whatever gods and goddesses she could that blessed her with a figure, despite her profession. "B-but! I'll be teaching you how to understand a female's body!" She stated, almost an order as she took steps towards Corrin, who, in a bit of a blind panic, moved backwards on his bed slowly.

"I..uhm..I can see just fine, Kagero! I...I can u-" he started only to be cut off by the sudden weight and force of a naked woman pushing herself onto his lap, saddling him. Uncharacteristically of the powerful, charismatic warrior, Kagero could feel him rock slightly under her, feeling a sudden discomfort from this event.

"You cannot just explore with your eyes, Lord Corrin..I hope you understand that." The kunoichi stated, grabbing his hands and firmly shoving them against her hips. "Now...feel around!" She demanded. "For art!"

In a sudden daze, Corrin's hands tensed up around her hips. "F...for art!" the prince replied, in a tone just as strong as the female on his lap. With a minute or two to gather his nerves, and process the information that was happening, Corrin slowly began to feel around her hips, moving his fingers and hands slowly.

Kagero sat still, her breathing slowly getting heavier, though thanks to years of training, she was able to hide it. "Just...do whatever you feel is needed, Lord Corrin. Remember...you want to make something that'll show everyone unity." She informed the male, hopefully jogging his memory again, and to remind herself this was just for art.

With a sudden shake of his head, and the muttering of a small yelp of confusion, Corrin nodded quite a bit. With some more determination behind it, he worked his hands downward, tracing the figure of her hips and thighs, and thankfully to her saddling position over his lap, down the curve of her legs to her feet. He kept his movements slow, deliberate, a focused mind trying to take in each detail he could able Kagero's figure in hopes to recreate the figure for his own artworks. He could feel the woman on his lap twitch very slightly from the gentle movements of his fingers, with the slight sound of a gentle inhale over certain places.

"I...can feel that you're taking my advice, milord." Kagero stated slowly, trying to keep her breathing under control. Her body was reacting to past reactions, trying to contain an inner desire that she wished to push outward. But, knowing the man under her, she held back for her own sake.

"Like you said, Kagero...explore and remember." Corrin said with a nervous chuckle. He moved his hands back up her body, tracing her curves back upwards to her hips and waist. With some twisting movements, his fingers slipped over her pelvis gently, causing the kunoichi to tense up in a sudden pleasure. "Are...you okay?" the male asked upon noticing the sudden movement.

With a few light nods, she replied in a voice that was gently quivering. "Yes...I'm find, milord. Just...womanly things."

With a confused nod, the dragon prince moved his hands up along her stomach slowly, fingers moving up along her sides, continuing slowly under his hands rested under her breasts. Not wanting to make this any more awkward that he thought it was for the blushing retainer, he slid his hands to her back, fingers following down her spine as he traced the lines of her back. His interest perked upon hearing Kagero muffle a sudden, sharp inhale, and feeling her body shiver against him. "Did...you enjoy that?" Taking a few seconds to gather herself, the black haired woman nodded a bit, averting her gaze from his.

"It...felt very nice, milord. Feelings...like this are something that one does not feel often in these times." She stated, trying her hardest to ignore feeling that was bothering her since they started this.

Corrin nodded in agreement, to both Kagero's words and feelings without knowing. He too, was trying to ignore a feeling, but one he thought different. "I...agree. This is...if I might be so bold as to say, very pleasant." he stammered out.

Nodding back, Kagero smiled at Corrin. "So...continue to explore all you want to."

Corrin took in a few deep breaths to relax himself. He was hoping that Kagero noticed as well, but as long as the two were sitting, the head of Corrin's member was rubbing and sliding against the moistening sex of Kagero. It was taking all of his willpower not to move himself further. Instead, he gathered what few thoughts he had left and moved his hands back around her body towards her breasts. He gently cupped them in his hands, slightly amazed at the soft feeling to them. After a while of sliding his hands and fingers along her breasts, at by extension, her nipples, he proceeded to test the waters he was in, cupping her breasts in his hands once again, and squeezing them gently. Yet again, another slight wave of amazement hit over the male, feeling his fingers sink in. After a few moments with them in his hands, he noticed Kagero's breathing slowly getting more and more sharp.

With a few slow, deep inhales, Kagero gathered herself. "Remember, Lord Corrin..explore..and examine all you want, and all you need for your art, okay? She pushed out through her breathing. She seen a look slowly forming in Corrin's eyes, his hands playing with her breasts still before slowly working up to her shoulders. A quick wave of confusion washed over her, knowing that his hands had previously moved there. Before she could speak, the dragon prince quickly, and almost effortlessly spun the two over, Corrin pinning the kunoichi underneath him.

"I...I'm sorry, Kagero, but...you had to have...felt the same as I." The male said after a few seconds of noticing what exactly he did. "You...uhm...felt..."

With a small nod, Kagero replied. "Of course I did, milord. I...just didn't want to sound needy or act inappropriately."

"Not at all. Thinking back on what I was told about...matters of this subject...I'd feel at fault if I left you in this condition." The male replied with a shake of his head. "But...uhm..." he muttered, panic slowly growing in his voice. Still on top of his brother's retainer, both stark naked and very ready to engage in sexual conquest, the dragon prince remembered something very important. While he was told what sex was, he was never told how to engage in the act.

With a faint giggle, and smile slowly forming on her face, Kagero gently moved Corrin's hands onto the bed next to her, and lifted herself up, planting a gentle kiss on his lips. A few seconds went by before she pulled away. "I would say, don't be nervous, but I'm guessing that it wouldn't help much. But, I understand why you would be. So please, milord...just relax, and let me..show you."

"Thank you, Kagero. And...if...this is about to happen, you don't have to be so formal..." Corrin replied, taking in noticeable calming breaths.

The two positioned themselves slightly, Kagero still lying on her back, propping herself against the few pillows on Corrin's bed, with the Prince still over top her. With some slow movements coupled by shyness and nervousness, Kagero leaned slightly onto one side, gripping her higher leg from under her knee and moving her leg outward to make room for Corrin's body. "Just...lean..in and I'll direct you, okay?" She said, a strong blush on her face.

Corrin nodded and followed her instruction, though, after some awkward positioning, Corrin decided to move himself over Kagero's other leg, kneeling over top and letting Kagero rest her leg on his shoulder. "This...uhm..." he started, only to be cut off.

"This is...a fairly normal way of engaging in this act...if..that's what you were going to ask Mil-...Corrin." the female said, seeing the male node in reply. "Now...just, look down and...there should be...well..." Kagero started, her nerves taking over slowly. "I...it's too embarrassing to say it directly but...you should see some...slickness...coming out of someplace. Just..."

With a slight nod, understanding the nervous woman in front of him, Corrin's eyes drifted downward to her womanhood. There were some very noticing excitement in his eyes, but at the same time, an attempt not to dive right in. The dragon prince slid his erect member towards the kunochi's womanhood, pressing the head against it gently. Kagero let out a small sound, continuing as Corrin continued to poke and prod around. After a minute or so of teasing for the black haired woman, a sudden yelp alerted Corrin that he had found the dripping hole.

"Right...right there?" He spoke up, seeing Kagero nod shyly. With a bit more prodding, letting the two of them get ready, the white haired male, very slowly slid inside. Corrin himself let out a small sound, a slight shudder of pleasure from the hotness. His moving continued until he reached the base of his own erection.

With the sudden stop, and feeling of something thick and hard inside her, Kagero gripped at the sheets of the bed, tensing up slightly. For the woman, there has been a time that passed since her and Saizo were in a relationship, and, in the current situation, the embrace and warmth of another man. About to speak, her voice was cut off by the slow feeling of Corrin pulling out of her slowly, causing her to let out a light moan.

The dragon prince wrapped his arm around Kagero's extended leg, her other hand placed gently on her stomach to keep balance as he continued his thrusting, gently moving. His movements were kept slow and precise, making sure to explore the womanhood wrapped around his manhood, enjoying the tightness and the pleasing warmth that enveloped him. Corrin's mind finally processed a thought that, after realizing that some time as went by of himself thrusting slowly into Kagero, exploring her inner body. "I hope that this is..." he started, trying to figure out the wondering.

"I..it does feel very pleasurable, Corrin." The kunoichi said between her gentle moans. "You...you may do as you like...as long as you wish...this..this is for art!" she said, trying to push the 'art' part very sternly, and, herself, trying to avoid gathering any feelings or raw emotion, which was slowly failing.

"For...for art, right, Kagero?" The white haired male repeated, his hips moving very slowly faster and harder at the mention of doing as he liked.

Kagero's moans slowly picked up volume. "Y-yes! All...all for art...!" She moaned out, gripping at the sheets more. Just as the words left her mouth, she seen a glint of determination in his eyes, a sense of male pride. With some warm up, what she could believe, judging by the slow and deep, yet careful thrusting, he was preparing for something.

After, what you could call, intent study of the feeling and shape of Kagero's womanhood, Corrin, with little warning, quickly picked up speed and force. The dragon prince started his thrusting, a strong sense of pride and power flowing through him. The feeling of Kagero's womanhood, the tight, hot, wet feeling around his erection, and the quickly growing sounds of the kunouchi's moaning drove both, his lust and his manhood wilder.

"Corrin!" Kagero managed to moan out. She reached up to the male inside her, grabbing at the back of his head, gripping a tuft of his hair in her hand tightly. Leaning forward, Corrin continued his sexual conquest of the black haired woman. Could it be called conquest if one actually liked it?

Kagero pulled Corrin closer to her, her other hand letting off the sheets and grabbing at his lower back, nails digging in slowly. "Corrin!" She moaned out, the grip on his hair tightening up, her nails pushing into his back more. With a sudden, almost bestial drive, Corrin pushed closer to the woman, pressing his lips against hers in a fiery bout of passion and lust. Her moans quickly muffled, but despite the muffling and the sudden push of his tongue through her lips, and the quick, somewhat rhythmic thrusting of the dragon prince's throbbing manhood piercing through her.

The two continued their night, the two artists giving up their quest for art, and instead, accepting their new quest of sexual conquest. Hours went by, the two exploring and experimenting, even the idea of the dragonstone being used was mentioned, but thankfully passed up. It was only a matter of time before the two slowly lost their energy, ending the night of wild sex with the two in a panting, sweaty embrace, the kunoichi lying on the dragon prince, the two panting heavily, gasping for air from the hours upon hours of, seemingly mindless sex.

* * *

"There!" Kagero gleefully cheered, clapping her hands. "I knew you could do it, Corrin!" She said, embracing her husband tightly, kissing his cheek deeply.

With an embarrassed chuckle, and a return of the kiss to her wife, Corrin put his arm around her. "Well, I couldn't have done it without you." He smiled, reaching down and rubbing the rounded stomach of his wife. "And, of course, my second inspiration." He smiled, planting a gentle kiss on her stomach.

Kagero let out a happy giggle. "Well, of course. But, I was referring to your painting, Lord Corrin." She said. After pulling the male up slowly, she smiled at the painting. A masterful oil canvas of the royalty of Hoshido was pictured on the right side of an empty throne, of which the entirety of the right half of the painting was stylized after the Hoshidan Nation; the left side pictured the Nohrian royalty, and stylized in the way of the Nohrian Kingdom. The throne was empty for a reason, one which Corrin would let the soldiers talk over.

"Well, it took me a long while of painting, trial and error, and...I'd ramble on, but you do understand the pain and hardship of painting, Kagero."

With a slight nod, she replied. "Don't worry, I know your family, and everyone here, will love this when you display it."


	4. Save Slot 2: Skies of Fire

CorrinxHinoka. Revelations Route. Requested by 'Guest'

* * *

"Is...Lord Corrin okay?" Felicia asked, looking at the tree fort styled house.

Azura let out a small sigh, shaking her head. "Ever since we chosen this path, walking against both Nohr and Hoshido, Lord Corrin has been have a very hard time gathering his thoughts." the singer replied to the maid.

"I understand, but...it seems like much more than that is troubling him, Azura." The maid spoke up. "He's lost both of his families, the one that raised him, and the one that is his blood."

Azura replied, simply, with a heavy sigh and nod of agreement. "Perhaps...we should just leave him be."

In the confides of his private quarters, the dragon prince laid sprawled over his bed, his armor and battle garments tossed carelessly on the ground. His eyes drifted around the ceiling, a very slow, somewhat labored breathing. "My family..." he forced out with a heavy breath, his mind racing with thoughts

* * *

"I ask of you both...please...set your swords aside! Xander! Ryoma!"

A long pause came over the fields, the two armies standing at both sides, anxiously awaiting orders of their commanders. The silence, sadly, was broken upon the all too familiar sound of metal being drawn from a sheath.

"No...no!" Corrin spoke up over the words of his elder brothers. "This is not what I meant! Please! Lay down your arms!" The white haired male demanded, a heavy plea in his voice.

"I won't allow you to take Corrin from us again!" the Hoshidan prince challenged the Nohrian prince.

"Very well, I see you are adamant about your choices, Prince Ryoma." Xander said with haughtiness, his blade ready at his side.

"No...no!"

* * *

"It...all happened so fast that day..." Corrin said to himself, getting up form his bed slowly. Practically throwing his legs over the edge, he forced himself off, and to stand. Gathering his discarded clothing, he attempted to clear his mind, the voices of his brothers and sisters bombarding his thoughts without end.

"How could you betray us, Corrin?! While we know we're not blood, we have treated you as such!" Xander's voice rang out in his mind.

"I believed we would have been able to live out our lives as a family again, Corrin...but I now see, that it was nothing but a mere fantasy." Ryoma's voice stated, a quiet harshness to counter Xander's bold and brash speaking.

"From this moment onward, Corrin is to branded as a traitor among the kingdom!" The brothers' voices both rang out in his mind, a powerful sharpness felt as if it was tearing through the dragon princes entire body.

Corrin clenched his fists in an attempt to drown them out, ultimately failing. Images of his siblings were still burned into his mind. Elise's deep sorrow, the look of betrayal of Camila, Leo's look of pure shock. Takumi's unbridled anger, Sakura's look of hopelessness. Then, Hinoka.

"Hinoka..." Corrin muttered. "Hinoka..." The dragon prince's gaze drifted out of the open window. His minded singled her out. His mind forced out the memory and image of her at the declaration of Corrin's betrayal. A swirling mess of anger, sadness, disgust, hope. "Of all times...to be branded a traitor." he said, slowly setting up his armors and clothing for the next day's travel. The sun was hanging over the horizon of the Dragon Fort, night couldn't come quick enough for the distraught prince.

The cool air of the night made it's way into Corrin's bedroom, the poor prince tossing throughout his sleep.

"A traitor! That's what you are, Corrin! And to think that I would ever trust you!" Hinoka's anger echoed through his sleeping mind. "Takumi was right! Why should have we trusted you to begin with?! We let you into our homes, treated you like you should have been for years! And you repay us by murdering our mother, and then shamelessly and effortlessly abandon your true family for those Nohrian scum!" The anger continued, a horrific shouting growing in the restless mind of the dragon prince. "If I ever see you again, 'Lord Corrin', I will make it my duty to make sure th-"

With a sharp, terrified yelp, and sudden jerk of movement, Corrin shot up in his sleep, panting heavily through a cold sweat. "...why wouldn't they listen? Was it anger that clouded their minds...? This doesn't make any sense..." He said to himself through his forced panting. Gripping the sheets of his bed, he slowly relaxed himself to a calmer sense of self.

"...a double edged blade cuts your heart in two. Waking dreams, fade away. Embrace the brand new day." the songstress' song rang out, a sort of morning call for the young prince.

Corrin rubbed his eyes, looking out the opened window. "Open...they must have heard me." He said, spying the rays of sunlight over the edge of the woods and hills. "Morning...it's time for us to make our march." The dragon prince got out of his bed, while the feeling of weights pulled him down, Azura's song somehow pushed him forwards.

"Sing with me, a song, of birthright and love. The light scatters, to, the skies above."

"As if she knows..." The white haired male said, a faint smile forming around his lips as a quiet chuckled escaped them. A very slow, yet forceful, uplifting feeling started to flow through him as he donned his clothing and armor.

"Dawn breaks through, the gloom, white as a bone. Lost in thoughts, all alone."

Corrin left the privacy of his quarters, Yato strapped to his side as he climbed down the makeshift ladder. Looking out to Azura and Felicia as he reached the bottom, his smiled grew slightly wider. "Two people who have never left my side. I cannot let them down."

* * *

"Ugh!" the red haired mercenary groaned, back in the safety of the Dragon's Fort. She ran a hand through her hair, feeling the smoke, char, and frizz from the erupting flames that once plagued the battlefield in Hoshidan Territory.

With a hearty laugh, Silas hopped off his trusty steed, patting Severa on her back. "I'm sorry to hear about your hair." He simply smiled. He caught a faint chuckle from the girl.

"Yea yea yea. The baths can fix this later. But, I'm wondering how the new faces here are going to like this place..." The sharp tongued female said, watching the Monk, Archer, and Sky Knight wander the fields inside the Fort.

"My! What a quaint little place!" Azama laughed, looking around the fields with his closed eyes. "Well...I spy a field of radishes, a ranch of cattle, and a massive hill of rocks! Are they trying to kill us as we wander around?" the monk laughed. "They'll fall on us!"

"But..the rocks do look pretty, right Azama?" Setsuna said, looking carefully at the mines. "...I spy ruby. And the nearby spring has lapis in it. Sounds like that'll be nice, right?"

"Ah, yes. It does. Mine and get crushed by rocks, or swim and crack your feet on hunks of gems!" The monk laughed with a hearty bellow.

Hinoka looked at her two retainers, smiling brightly at them. "Seems like we will fit in here very well."

From the 'safety' of the Fort's Armory, Corrin placed his unopened Concoction on the massive shelf of war salves and drinks. His eyes wandered around the armory before gazing outside to the elder Hoshidan princess, the dragon prince dropping his Levin Sword practically on the floor, the Alpha Yato staying sheathed at his side, and his dragonstone kept in a tight sling around the sheath. Clenching his fist a bit, Corrin gathered a bit of mental strength and willpower, taking a few steps out of the armory before seeing the fiery haired princess look over.

A strange, confused look fell upon her face. The white haired male noticed an awkwardness fall upon her as she quickly turned back to Setsuna, Azama, and her trusty Pegasus. He started towards her, only be cut off with a few unfamiliar faces.

"Ah! Lord Corrin!" The male mercenary spoke up. "I assume this is the armory?" Lazlow said, the dragon prince spotting the new retainers wandering up to them.

"I..uhm..y-yes! It is. But, I'm terribly sorry, but this is a bad t-" he started.

"Nonsense!" Niles laughed, patting the prince's back with a heavy pat, staggered Corrin forward. Now he understood why his bow skills were exceptional. "Odin, Lazlow, Peri, and I need a tour of the Fort. Same with Lords Leo and Xander. I'm thinking that...Lord...Ryoma will be likely to go with them, or even show them around." The outlaw went on.

"Y-yes, I understand. But, there is something I need to do before that. Uhm..." Corrin took a few steps away from them, looking around for an escape. "Oh! Sister! Camilla!" He called. The Malig Knight quickly turned over from her post at the Lottery, practically pushing the set up aside and quickly started her way over.

"Corrin! What do you need of your big sister?" She asked, a motherly coo.

"Well, I have business to attend to after the encounter with Hans and Iago...could you please show brother Xander and Leo, and their restrainers around?" Corrin asked, seeing a very brief flash of disappointment on the buxom woman's face, but it quickly washed away with happiness to help her treasured younger brother. "I promise I'll make it up to you later." he added, the happiness growing to a full blown joy.

The four retainers looked at the Nohrian Princess, then back to Corrin. As if they had practiced this, the four let out a quiet chuckle as Camilla quickly went and hugged her brother in a tight, and, at least for the men of the army, a very lucky hug. "Oh, of course I'd do anything for you!" Camilla joyfully chimed, keeping the, most likely suffocating prince in her bosom. After some struggling, the prince pulled his head out, taking a deep inhale of fresh air.

With a red face, he adjusted his hair and clothing after the encounter. "Thank you, Sister. I'll make this up to you, I promise." He said with a smile.

"Oh, I know you will, Corrin." Camilla smiled, taking her brothers' retainers and starting to take them on a tour of the Dragon Fort.

Corrin sighed with relief, looking over to Hinoka. Unfortunately, the fiery haired princess was off on her own tour. Sakura was busy walking around with Ryoma, Hinoka, Setsuna, Azama, and Scarlet. With a heavy sigh, Corrin gave up his chase for the day, letting his sisters show the rest of the royalty around.

A few hours went by, dusk falling upon the Dragon Fort. Shops were closing for the night, and those in charge of the spring and mine were returning with their small haul. Corrin walked around a bit, seeing the rest of the soldiers go about some nightly routines.

"Uncle Corrin!" a voice called out. Turning his head, the uncle spotted his nephew hurry along to him. "Hey! I want to ask you a favor!"

With a smile and slight chuckled, he nodded. "Yes, Kiragi?" The dragon prince asked, hand reaching for the hilt of a simple katana.

"I know it's late, but can we practice a bit? I wanna make sure that if I need to go out to fight, I'm not rusty." The lilac haired archer said, quiver and bow all ready.

With another light chuckle, Corrin nodded, walking with his nephew to one of the training grounds. "What kind of arrows are you using this time?" He asked, making sure it was nothing to hurt the archer, or himself.

"Uhm..there was a bow that had rubber tips, so I grabbed that to train!" the young prince said, drawing the padded tipped arrow to the dragon prince.

"Good, good. If you ever want to train with real arrows, never be afraid to ask. It makes people think differently about combat." Corrin replied, walking to his spot at the training field, drawing his katana, twisting his grip to force the blade towards himself.

"Maybe one day, Uncle Corrin. But...for now, we'll just practice like this!" the Malig Knight's son laughed, quickly firing off an arrow at Corrin.

Watching on, from a slight distance, Hinoka sat on the ground, watching the practice fight go on. "He...is different." She said to herself. "Much different. But, yet, the same." the Hoshidan Princess said, watching Corrin through the fight. "He has such purpose and determination. But he's keeping his cool...despite the signs of how the fight is going. Conserved strength..."

The fight went on rather quickly, Corrin letting Kiragi get some obvious hits in to help the young archer build up confidence. "Well now, Kiragi...I say we call this practice over for now. It's getting rather late." the dragon prince said through his deep breathing.

The lilac haired archer smiled through a bit of panting, putting the last of his arrows back into his quiver and slinging his bow over his shoulder. "You think I improved, Uncle?" He asked, seeing Corrin walk over with a proud nod. "Yes! I know Mother and Father will be really impressed with me now!"

Corrin patted his head gently, ruffling up his hair as he did. "No matter what you say, or think, no matter what you do, just remember, Takumi and Camilla will always be impressed with you. We all are. You are a very impressive and talented archer, and hunter." Corrin said as he knelt down eye to eye with Kiragi. "Even so, never let your success rush to your head and cloud who you are. Always stay the happy, carefree boy you are."

Kiragi's eyes lit up a bit, nodding quickly. "Of course, Uncle Corrin! I know not to let success go to my head...I've seen what happens..."

With a light chuckle, Corrin got up, putting his hand on Kiragi's back, patting him forwards slightly. "It's getting late now, off to bed with you. We're staying here for a day or two so that your Uncle and Aunt can feel at home and rest a while. Then we'll be off."

With another quick nod, Kiragi quickly spun around and ran off towards his private quarters, only to give a sudden, "Oh, hello Aunt Hinoka!", as he ran past her. The sound quickly made Corrin's attention flare up, and head turn over to spy the Hoshidan Princess.

"Well...hello again." She said, taking a few steps towards him. "Are you tired at all?"

"No...I...I'm quite fine actually. I tend to spar with the others often enough where this isn't much of a problem. But, did Sakura show you around Fort, Hinoka?"

With a small nod, and slight smile, Hinoka replied. "She and brother Takumi shown us around. You have...a number of resources and stores within these walls. It's rather well kept for the slight chaos that goes on...Nohrian and Hoshidan soldiers too." she said, trailing on a bit.

"A number of them, too. Even if they do not agree with everything each other is saying, they're all fighting for the same idea. I...well, I hope that you can handle this news, or were told already, or seen..." Corrin rambled a bit. "But, Brother Takumi has married Camilla."

"I...I do know that. That was their son you were training with, correct?"

"Kiragi. But yes, even people like our brother who...we...both understand very well to have a deep, seething hatred for Nohr, has put that aside for a select few. Change is about us, sister. You see what I can do...what we all can do."

Hinoka looked away slowly, a hot wave of embarrassment coming over her. "I...do see that, and I do understand that, Corrin." With a heavy sigh, she turned back to look at the dragon prince. "I...I want to say I'm sorry for how I treated you that day. How I sided with the others..."

"No, no." The male started, a faint smile on his face. "I guess I can understand why you did what you did. But...Hinoka." He stated, walking over to her. "I made a promise to myself that day, and I swear to keep it. I will do what needs to be done. Whatever it takes...I will make sure that I will bring the kingdoms to a new standing. A better standing...what Hoshido and Nohr need, a proper, true prince."

With a slight smile, the sky knight nodded. "I...I'm trusting you, Corrin. But..before that, I need to see, with my own eyes, that you can do as you promise." She stated, hurrying off to a nearby tree, jumping up to grab a tree branch.

"H...Hinoka?" he asked, concerned. He spied his sister cling to the branch, and with some strong swings, snap the branch off the tree. With a steady landing, she walked back to the prince, snapping off the smaller twigs and ends of it.

"There. All ready. Arm yourself, brother." she boldly stated, twirling her tree lance around to feel the weight of the wood.

"Are...you sure, sister?" Corrin said, taking a few steps back and drawing his katana.

"Lances and naginata are just tree branches with metal on the end. So I'm fighting with a training lance, think of it as a real spar!" the fiery haired princess demanded. With a slight sigh, changing into a smile and nod, he agreed.

"I won't hold back...now prepare yourself!"

The spar went on for a number of minutes, Corrin chipping off splinters and flakes of wood from Hinoka's makeshift lance. Even without her trusty pegasus, she was still a formidable foe. The tides of the spar changed, however, from a powerful swing from the dragon prince, slicing Hinoka's branch in half. The tides changed, not in Corrin's favor, however. Throwing her two smaller branches aside, Hinoka quickly dove at Corrin, tackling him to the ground.

"I've got you now!" She exclaimed through the grunt from her brother, and the sound of the two metal clad bodies being forced onto the ground. "Always expect the unexpected, Corrin!"

With a slight chuckle, Corrin nodded in agreement. "I know, I know." he laughed a bit, a slow but steady blush forming over his face. In the midst of his training, sparring, and the overall setting of war, Corrin's past feelings for Hinoka were able to slowly melt away into a fading memory. Until now. "Uhm...Hi...Hinoka?" He spoke up, a slight discomfort in his voice.

"Yes Corrin?" Hinoka said, her prideful tone changing to one of concern as she sat up on her knees, saddled over his lap.

"Well...u-uhm...this..position is a bit...uncomfortable." He mumbled, praying his sister got off of him before anything should...arise.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said after a few second of remember how she was. As she pushed herself off, a blush formed over her face. "...uhm...is..that...the hilt of your sword?" she asked, scared to move from her position.

"...Y-yes!...yes it is!" The male quickly blurted out, only to realize that the katana was is full view towards his right, tossed on the ground from the tackle. Praying she wouldn't notice as she got up, his prayers were unanswered as her gaze drifted away, catching the blade in her view.

"...that's...not your sword on your person...Corrin..." she said with a sudden realization as she stood up fully, Corrin quickly scrambling to his feet.

"It...it's uhm...a knife I keep to make sure I'm never truly...unarmed?" he said with sheer hope she'd believe the lie. "Kaze and Saizo taught me how to use some shuriken, and Jakob and Felicia taught me how to use knives! I had the feel more for knives so..." he rambled on, hoping the details would help.

"...that's...not a knife." Hinoka begrudgingly said. "I...understand what...that is and...why that is..." With a heavier blush, and a hot feeling about him, Corrin tugged at the collar of his undergarments, trying to buy himself time to think of an excuse. After some time of stuttering and trying his hardest to think of an excuse, Corrin admitted defeat in the form of a heavy sigh.

"I...have no excuses." He stated with defeat. With another heavy sigh, and some stalling for time, he looked at Hinoka, whom looked back with a look of deep confusion. "...I've fallen for you, Hinoka."

The fiery haired princess blinked a few times, before her face lit up as bright as her hair. "E...e-excuse me?" she finally blurted out after her moments of silence.

"I've fallen for you, Hinoka! From the moment I first seen you again, it...it was almost instant! I know this is so sudden and direct, but I don't know how else I can say this...Hinoka...I love you. And I don't care if we're siblings or not...it's honest, true love..."

With more blinking in shocked silence, Hinoka nodded very slightly. "I...I don't know...what to say...Corrin..." she said, a sudden shyness in her voice. Her gaze drifted away from the sudden confession of love. "Well..it is true that...we aren't siblings...but..." her voice hung with confusion. The confession from the one person she fought for and tried to save a number of times rattled her mind. "But...I...don't know how I should respond other than..." She said quietly, leaning in and kissing her brother's cheek. "...thank you." she smiled, her eyes drifting downward again, her blush returning to it's original strength. "...does...d-does it hurt?" she asked.

* * *

Back into Corrin's Private quarters, the male waited on his bed. How the two came to this was beyond him. While the soldier of war was more than used to the wounds and blood loss of war, but relocation of blood from the primary head to the 'secondary head' had his memory a bit fuzzy. All he could remember was that Hinoka wanted to make sure that he safe, sound, healthy, and comfortable. And afterwards, it ended up with Corrin being stark naked on his bed, the covers over his lap. "This is...very sudden and...very interesting..." he said with a nervous chuckle. The night was young, and the open window let in the cold breeze.

"Uhm, Corrin...I..I'm ready to come in now." Hinoka spoke up from just outside the bedroom door.

"Y-yes! You...can come in whenever you want, Hinoka." Corrin replied, nervousness in his voice.

With a few seconds hesitation, the door opened slowly, the Hoshidan Princess slowly walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. "H...how...do I look?" She asked, her face a bright red. She stood stark naked in front of the dragon prince, her gaze averting off to the side.

"I...I don't have any words, Hinoka." the dragon prince said with a smile.

A slight nod followed from Hinoka as she walked over to the still covered prince. "But...this isn't fair!" She stated, spying Corrin's confused look. "You're still covered, and I'm here completely exposed!" the princess said, grabbing the sheets covering the white haired male and throwing them aside, exposing the prince and his manhood to the open air. A sudden look of surprise fell over the fiery princess' face upon the sight.

Without going against the wishes of the princess, Corrin let her throw the covers off, and seen her own shocked look. "S...surprise?" He said with a nervous chuckle.

"It...uhm...does it hurt? It looks...very swollen." the Hoshidan princess said, concern hanging a bit in her voice.

"It..doesn't hurt. It just feels slightly...annoying..if you want to use words like that, Hinoka." Corrin replied, heavily trying to avoid using the term 'sister' as much as he could. "I...know what you're going to say. And...do whatever you think you'll need to...well...make the swelling go down."

With a slight nod, Hinoka looked down at her body. A quick wave up disappointment washed over her for a few seconds when her eyes came to her breasts. Even though she knew that the size never mattered, it was still upsetting to her to know that her, now sister-in-law, had breasts that, simply put, could be triple her own size. A quiet sigh escaped her lips as she looked down her body more. Thighs? Legs? Feet? Hands maybe? A number of ideas rushed through her mind, but nothing came to form. "I'm sorry...Corrin. I want to help, but...I can only assume that you...know I'm not experienced in ways like this...so I don't know what I can do to please you without it possibly being a bad experience for the both of us."

Corrin smiled, sitting up quickly to kiss her lips. "If you want to go past all of that, we can. There will always be time later for us to try and learn more about pleasure in this way." He said as he pulled away from her lips. Hinoka, blushing, nodded, pushing him gently onto his back. "H..Hinoka?"

"You said I can do whatever I want to help, or do as I please..." She started, keeping him on his back as she saddled over his lap, standing on her knees. "So...I choose to help this way. It...well...it's like riding a pegasus. So..this shouldn't be too much different." A quick joke flew through the dragon prince's mind about riding a different winged creature, but he felt the joke would ruin the mood. With a small nod, and warm smile, he let the fiery haired woman over his lap take control. Adjusting her position over top the male, Hinoka reached behind her, taking his member in her hands. "It..it's really warm..." She said under her breath, holding him upright.

The male took the opportunity to take the female by the waist, helping her keep balance, and to relax her nerves. "Just take your time, Hinoka. No need to rush..."

"I know that...!" she replied, looking down to help guide herself. Lowering herself more, she felt the tip rub against her lower lips, a shiver running up her spine. An odd feeling, a pleasant feeling. Lowering herself a bit more, the sky knight tenses up slightly as she felt the head part her womanhood slowly, a small, shuddering breath escaping her lips. Her descent paused, feeling Corrin help keep her balance.

"Am I hurting you, Hinoka?" Corrin asked, worried a bit by the shiver and her breathing. He seen her shake her head 'no' quickly, putting her hands on his, holding them tightly.

"No..it's just such a new feeling...I need to get used to it is all." She smiled, moving her fingers between his slowly. Catching her breath again, Hinoka lowered herself slowly, letting some sharp inhales and exhales out as she felt Corrin slowly push through her, hearing his own faint sounds. Her descent continued before a sudden, sharp inhale of pain and squeezing of his hands stopped the sky knight.

"H...Hinoka?" the white haired asked, concerned.

"It...it hurts..." She replied, shaking a bit from the pain, her hands holding onto Corrin's tightly. War and riding her pegasus had taken her hymen, for the most part, from her, and the constant forces and action prevented it from regrowing and healing properly. However, this new form of action had properly taken it, and the lack of an adrenaline rush to cover up the pain from the first tear began to fully materialize in Hinoka's womanhood.

"Is...is it from me?" the dragon prince asked, sitting up slightly to see what was wrong. Upon sitting, his spied the faint trickles of blood that dripped down along his manhood. Although panic was his first response, he remembered talks from Camilla about sex, the female body, and mainly this exact moment. It was also, at this moment, that a creeping suspicion of Camilla's intentions was coming to the prince's mind, but he quickly pushed those thoughts away to focus on the pained woman on his lap.

"No...it's not form you. My...my body." The pained princess said through some slow breaths in an attempt to calm herself down. After some time, her shaking had stopped, and her breathing slowly returned to normal, taking her hands off the white haired male's and pushing him onto his back again. With a slowly forming smile, and a deep breath, Hinoka resumed her descent, pushing herself to ignore the pain. With some mental fortitude, she succeeded her task, letting out a sudden yelp of pleasure. Her legs gave out, falling the rest of the way down along Corrin's stiffness, feeling him plunge fully into her womanhood.

Corrin felt the princess shiver a bit on his lap, her hands gripping his chest. "I'm guessing...the pain went away?" He smiled, rubbing her hips and waist gently. He spied the fiery redhead nod, her eyes closed and letting a slight, pleasurable exhale escape her lips.

"Y...yes it did, Corrin." she said, looking at him with a smile. Moving her hands into a more suitable position on the dragon prince's chest, and finding the energy in her lower body, she started to lift his hips, the two letting out a small, pleased sound. Reaching what she hoped to be a descent height, the princess slowly lowered herself back down to the prince's base. Hinoka's moaning continued as her body seemed to move on it's own a bit.

Corrin let the fiery redhead do as she pleased, keeping his hands on her waist, helping her move her body. From the feeling of Hinoka's hips, and the movement of her body, Corrin knew that, in a very odd way, she knew what she was doing. His own pleasurable sounds mixed with the princess' own sounds. With each movement on his lap, Corrin felt Hinoka's womanhood slowly tighten around his erection, a hotness and wetness growing and wrapping around him. The Hoshidan Princess gripped his chest more, pushing herself up straighter as she continued to ride the stiff rod that was correctly pleasurably piercing her womanhood. Her moans slowly but steadily perked up upon feeling a slight twitching inside her.

"H..Hinoka..." Corrin groaned out. "I...can't..." He forced out, starting to hear the sounds of their hips hit against each others bodies, a slight, wet sound being heard from the princess' wetness trickling along their waists. Unfortunately, his plea fell on deaf ears...or a better term, his plea mixed in with the sounds of sex and moaning. With some groaning through his gritted teeth, Corrin's own sex drive started to kick in. He bucked his own hips against Hinoka's, feeling her hips come against his own with a much louder, wetter smacking sound. The sky knight's body tensed up, straightening up more as she felt Corrin stab deep and hard into her. With a semi-muted groan through his teeth, Corrin held Hinoka's hips tightly, preventing her from moving. A quick sound of confusion escaped her lips before her voice escalated into a loud, powerful moan of pleasure as she felt a sudden, forceful eruption inside her. With her strength fading, then princess moves her arms slowly off the dragon prince's chest and was guided down gently onto his chest by the prince himself. The two laid on the bed, both heavily panting and sweating from the short, yet forceful first time love from the two, their hands slowly entwined with each others.

* * *

"Why hasn't Uncle Corrin been able to spar with us, lately?" Kiragi asked, checking the tension of his bow's string.

"Well, him and Aunt Hinoka have been very busy as of late, so they haven't been able to spend time with everyone else as much as they please. War is a very time consuming thing, it's apparent now why they wanted us to stay in our Deep Realm..." Shiro replied, polishing his naginata's head.

"Well, even so, they do make time to try and see us. See everyone, I should say." Siegbert stated, sharpening his blade with a whetstone. "He is our Uncle, even if he's not our true blood."

With a girlish giggle, Forrest agreed as he read through the various tomes and scrolls in order to help his casting in combat. "They always did make sure we felt like one large family, nothing less than that." He replied, brushing a few strands of his hair out of his eyesight.

"I wonder what the two of them are doing though..." the four of them pondered before they all began their daily training with each other.

Hand braced against the wall behind Corrin, Hinoka sat saddled on his lap, fully clothed aside from the lack of any underwear. She pulled away from a deep, passionate kiss, her other hand holding onto Corrin's cloak. "You...think it's safe us to be fooling around while everyone is going about their routines?" Hinoka asked, trying to hold back her voice from the all too familiar feeling of Corrin's erect manhood being thrust into her.

With a slight chuckle, grabbing at her hips to keep her still as he continued his sexual assault, he said his simple reply. "They all have to know sooner or later, what we do in private so often, my sweet princess." The dragon prince buried his face in her neck, biting down gently to force Hinoka's voice to perk up, and her walls tighten up. "After all, you have gotten MUCH better at riding your pegasus ever since we started having sex...I think they know that this is the only expiation." He said with a low chuckle

"I...I know that, Corrin!" She groaned out, struggling to keep her voice down. "B...but I don't think Kana would like a little sibling..she's gotten too used to being 'Papa's little princess'!...you spoil her too much...!" She started, being cut off by a powerful orgasm, biting down hard on Corrin's exposed neck to keep herself quiet. As if a trigger, and more of a turn on as well, Corrin's own release hit, propping the fiery redhead to bite down harder upon the feeling of the dragon prince's hot, thick love inside her.

"D...don't worry, Hinoka." Corrin said after his orgasm's high died down. "I think she'll come around to having a little sibling."


	5. Save Slot 3: Lake's Blue Waves

CorrinxAzura. Revelations. Requested by x102reddragon

* * *

A small round of applause was heard form the center of the Dragon Fort. A lull in the need of combat and warfare gave the weary group a much needed time to rest, relax, and catch up on the finer things in life.

"Thank you, thank you." Shigure said, a smile on his face as he took his slight bows. With the lull, he was able to work on more songs, and in turn, help boost morale.

"Keep on singing like that, finding time to practice, and who knows, you might be able to surpass your mother!" Ryoma said with a hearty laugh.

The sky knight join him, albeit with a nervous chuckle. "Thank you, Lord Ryoma. But I still feel like I have much more to learn to even come close to my mother's talent."

A small distance off, Azura couldn't help but smile. "Now, now, my son. You will one day."

"I guess things like this must happen, Azura?" Corrin replied, arms around his wife, stand behind her.

"Everything must change, even if we fight against it." The songstress replied. "But, change can be a good thing...like...well..." She smiled, taking his hands in hers, and moving them against her stomach. "Can you feel the little one kicking, Corrin?" She asked with a smile.

"I can feel little kicks...not very often though." He chuckled slightly rubbing his pregnant wife's stomach. "We should return back to the Deep Realm before we're seen..." Corrin sighed slightly. With a heavy nod, Azura begrudgingly agreed, the two starting their trek back to the private Deep Realm for their unborn child.

"Corrin..." Azura spoke up after some time of walking. Turning his head, Corrin gave his wife a questioned look. "I...uhm..." She started, shyly. "Well, I was...thinking..of that one time."

"...that...one time?" She continued, a faint blush growing along her face, only to be met by yet another puzzled look. "Mmn...you know...in...in the water?" After some thinking, Corrin chuckled slightly.

"Yes...yes...I remember that time."

* * *

The waters always kept the songstress calm, and this was one of the times she needed to keep calm the most. The idea of a second child was tossed around between herself and Corrin, despite all that was happening. That, and Corrin wanted a daughter. He couldn't put his finger on why, however. So, he and Azura agreed to try for a daughter.

Humming to herself, Azura looked at the waters of the Deep Realm made for their second child. They had the suspicious feeling that the waters might be able to help the lovers in their quest to bare a daughter.

"I...wonder..." She said to herself, a bold thought growing in her mind. Looking around at her surroundings, seeing nothing through the thickets, the bluenette quickly got up and hurried towards the thicker part of the foliage. Hearing the crumpling of leaves and twigs, she quickened her pace, then quickly

"Azura?" the dragon prince spoke up, looking around the water's shore for his beloved. "Ah..there she i-" he cut himself off. Spying only her back, sitting on the slight ledge overlooking the still waters of the lake, he noticed something very interesting about her attire. He started over to her, standing behind her.

"The water...it's very calm today. Maybe that's a sign..." The bluenette spoke up, using the reflection in the water to look at the dragon prince.

"Everything can be a sign, if one looks at it in that way, Azura." he smiled back. "But...I do have a question..." he started, stepping back a bit as his wife stood up, turning to face him.

"Yes?" She asked, a blush forming on her face, possibly in response to her husband's.

"I...just...your clothing." He stumbled out. His eyes trailed up and down her body. What stood before him was the naked body of his wife, save for the blue ribbon that was wrapped around her body. Following the same trail as if her clothing was on, the ribbon was kept around her neck, trailing downward to follow the shape of her breasts, crossing backwards along the curves of her hips and waist, ending with a large ribbon slightly askew off her waist, hanging a bit limply over her womanhood.

"I...wanted to try something different, this time!" She mustered up the courage to say. "This...this took me a while of thinking this through, and a longer time of following through!" the songstress replied. "I...hope...you like it." She mumbled, her head drifting down in shyness.

"I t-think you look beautiful, Azura! As beautiful and as lovely as ever!" The dragon prince quickly replied, thinking his questions were starting to upset his love. "I just though that, well...you wouldn't go along with something this...uhm...risque." He said with a nervous chuckle.

She slowly looked up to Corrin, a smile on her face admits the bright blush. "Then..you do like it?" She asked.

"O-of course I do!" he quickly replied. "Should...I...?" He started, seeing his wife suddenly step towards him, taking his hands.

"I wanted to try this...you don't have to it you don't want to." she said. "I..doubt you could do something like I'm doing anyway." Azura said, a slight laughter in her voice.

"I...think this is perfectly fine. It's like...if...I might say so, that you're offering yourself to me as a present of sorts, Azura." He said with a smile, spying the embarrassed blush growing on her face. "Well, I think I'll take my present here." the dragon prince chuckled.

"...e-excuse me?" The songstress quickly spoke up after being in thought for a few seconds. Before she could reply further, she felt Corrin's hands escape hers, grabbing onto her ribbon covered waist and pulls her in for a deep kiss. The bluenette let out a surprised sound as their lips connected, but quickly relaxed, wrapping her arms around Corrin's shoulders and she felt his fingers wrap around the ribbon. Her body shivered slightly at the feeling of his fingers grazing along her body.

Pulling away from the kiss, Corrin pulled his wife closer using the ribbon. "Oh..Azura?" he asked, a puzzled look in her eyes as a reply. "The waters look very calm...pretty." He said, holding his wife in his arms. He felt her reply in the form as a tight embrace, and what could only be called a nuzzle of cheek against his chest. "But...I have an idea." he said, letting go of her ribbon and, sadly for his love, moved away from her for a moment. With a sudden burst of speed, the dragon prince quickly stripped himself naked, the bluenette giggling slightly. "There we go." He chuckled.

"Now...uhm...that we're both ready..." the songstress said, putting her hands behind her back, smiling innocently at her husband. Her eyes lowered a bit, spying the dragon prince's 'Yato', and seeing it twitch in an odd excitement for the innocence of the songstress. She decided to play it up a bit more, tilting her head slightly, and adjusting the ribbon from behind to move the bow slightly off center.

"Azura..." he chimed up, seeing the bluenette reply with another cute, innocent smile. "You are teasing me...and it's working. Very well." he chuckled, walking over to his beloved wife, grabbing at the ribbon on her waist again. Azura giggled once again, looking up at him.

"Well...like I said before, my sweet prince, I wanted to try something else...and...I guess it worked." She said happily, being lead into the water. "Corrin? Are we...?"

With a slight nod, and a sudden shiver from the two of them upon stepping into the cold waters of the lake, the white haired male looked over. "Why, of course. I want my present, and I want it now." He said, taking his wife by the hand and walking her along the shore of the water. The two continued their walk, wading deeper into the waters, following along the ledge Azura was sitting up.

"We're almost waist deep, Corrin..." the songstress finally spoke up, looking at her love.

"Well, I wanted to try something." he said with a grin. Holding her hand, the dragon prince twirled his wife in the water, ending with her facing towards the ledge itself, now noticing it was slightly under waist height. Confused, she turned her head back to look at the white haired male, only to be met with the feeling of his hands against her shoulders, being gently pushed over the ledge.

"C..Corrin?" She asked nervously, knowing full well how she was going to receive him. Letting him have his way, Corrin kept a hand along Azura's back as she was lowered to the grass, feeling the chill from the wind against her exposed ass and womanhood. "W...what are you d..ah!" She trailed off into a sudden moan, gripping the blades of grass.

With a slight chuckle, Corrin's only response was to grab the ribbon wrapped around her waist, pulling her a bit off the edge as his tongue pressed firmly against her wet womanhood. It was a thing Corrin was very fond of, giving or receiving oral sex, and it was something that he had to hint and suggest to the very innocent, sexually and not, songstress. Hearing her moans of pleasure as his tongue traced the outer lips of her wet sex. Continuing with his tongue work, he felt the sudden grip of nails and fingers through his hair, pushing him down. Never one to disagree, Corrin happily, and hungrily, agreed. Stopping with the teasing licks, he quickly slid his tongue inside and around her sex, tasting and feeling inner folds.

With louder, stronger moans, Azura's grip on Corrin's hair tightened up more. "R-right there Corrin!" She moan out, pushing his face against her sex even more. He knew all of her sweet spots, and he knew how to get her fired up. With skillful slides, and effortless flicks of his tongue, the dragon prince continued to attack the various sensitive spots in the songstress' wet womanhood, feeling the wetness grow and slick around his tongue. His hands slid around her waist, feeling her body start to twitch as his tongue was squeezed by the walls of her womanhood. Hearing the obvious pleas of pleasure and the cries to continue, the white haired male moved a hand off her waist, quickly poking at her entrance with finger as his tongue pressed against the top wall, making room for his finger as it slid in, pressing against the bottom wall, the two insertions moving opposite of each other.

"I...I can't last any longer, Corrin!" Azura moaned out, the grip on his hair loosening up, feeling both his tongue and finger working around her sex. With strong, forceful thrusts of Corrin's tongue and finger, the songstress' moans became louder, and slowly, jagged and sharp. Within a matter of a few seconds from her change in breathing, Azura's back arched a bit, hand finally letting go of her husband's hair, and reaching her climax with a loud, almost scream-like moan.

Pulling his finger out slowly, and rolling his tongue around gently and teasingly to savor the taste of his wive's nectar, Corrin teased her for a minute longer before pulling his tongue slowly, leaving a few gentle pecks form his lips against her lower lips. Standing up slowly, the male let out a subtle chuckle, a prideful rush washed over him. "Such a lovely taste, my princess." The dragon prince said as he stood up, grabbing at the ribbon around her waist again.

Looking back at him, Azura panted heavily, spying her husband's erect manhood. Fully willing and waiting to accept him inside her, her grip on the grass tightened up to expect him. As if he knew, right before the songstress was going to beg for him, she felt the hotness of his member press against her slickness, a sudden, sharp moan escaping her lips.

"D...don't tease me, my prince. Please...I'm begging you..." She whimpered at him. She felt his manhood twitch a bit, then the feeling of the stiff rod tracing her entrance before being suddenly plunged into her. Another, almost scream-like moan, escaped her lips, her body quivering a bit as she felt him stay inside her, his manhood pushing against her walls.

With a pleased sound himself, Corrin started moving his hips. Pulling out slowly to tease his beloved wife, and to enjoy the sounds of her moans. "Not too loud, love...you don't want to ruin your voice. You need it." He chuckled as he slowly pushed back inside her, only to hear her moans turn into gasps of air from the feeling.

"No matter...how many times I feel you inside me...I...I...always want more, and more." Azura moaned out, looking back at Corrin slightly as she felt his thrusting start to get quicker. "I love you, my prince, more than anything else in this world...!" She cried out feeling Corrin grab her waist tighter, holding her steady as the sounds of sloshing water masked, partly, the sounds of sex. The sounds, slowly but steadily, grew louder and louder, soon becoming one of the only sounds that could have been heard.

Azura's moaning reached new heights as she felt her husband's thrusting start getting faster, more wild and forceful. She could feel each thrust rattle her body, keeping her grip on the grass as tightly as she could to keep still for the dragon prince, keeping herself propped up slightly. With each thrust, she could feel Corrin's member twitch around inside her as she felt him assault her wet sex.

"Corrin! I'm...I-I'm...!" She cried out again, her back arching, her walls tightening around her love's manhood in a powerful orgasm. Riding through the waves of pleasure, she felt the dragon prince's thrusting grow faster and harder. "I...I'm too sensitive!" she moaned out. The words rang in Corrin's mind, the white haired male's libido reaching new highs. He grabbed the ribbon around her waist, pulling on it to pull his wife off the ground slightly, making her prop herself up more, her back arching more. Another loud moan escaped her mouth, and once again, Azura tightened up around the dragon prince's manhood. After a few more, deep and hard thrusts, Azura felt an all too familiar feeling, and for the songstress, one she loved. The eruption of Corrin's love, the way Azura would mention the climax of white and hotness from Corrin in a much more public setting if she was trying to be erotic, filled her womanhood. A heavy panting overcame Corrin, the sounds of the water dying down and letting the loud, wet sounds of the rough sex overtaking the lake. Corrin let go of her ribbon, and Azura slowly fell to the ground, panting heavily. Her eyes glazed over, looking back at Corrin.

"T...that was...amazing, my love." she happily panted out. Feeling the stiff erection escape her womanhood, a moaned whimper escaped her lips. She wanted him to stay inside her longer, and her request was granted. The white haired male gathered the strength to turn Azura onto her back, grabbing her legs and spreading them open. "W-wah! C..Cori-aahh!" she moaned out, feeling her lower lips parted again by her husband.

The two went on for, what seemed to be hours. The waters of the lake became a breeding pool for the prince and princess. The day went on, Azura could feel her body being sapped of all energy she possibly had left, and her voice fading into silent moans and screams of Corrin's sexual conquest. She didn't care. The feel of being controlled, sexually, by her husband was pure bliss for the bluenette. Riding each orgasmic high, she felt her womanhood being ravaged and filled.

* * *

"Papa!" Kana called out, happily tackling her father. With a happy chuckle, Corrin caught his daughter in his arms, spinning her around to prevent them form tumbling over.

"Yes, my little dragon?" Corrin asked, ruffling her hair.

"Mama told me that tomorrow, the whole fort is going to go swimming!" She happily exclaimed. "We even went out to town, and we were able to buy some swimming clothes."

"You two did? Well, I think your brother and myself need to go and get our own." He said, seeing his daughter shake her head.

"That's what Mama wanted me to find you. She said that she bought some for the both of you! I'll go find big brother, you go to Mama." Kana smiled, escaping from her father and hurrying off to find her brother. "Shiguuuuuureeeee!" She called out.

With a light chuckle, Corrin made his was back to his private quarters, walking into his bedroom. "Azura? Kana told me that you wanted...to...see me..." he trailed off.

On their bed, his wife sat there, smiling. "I wanted to show you what I wanted to wear tomorrow." She smiled. Wearing an, almost transparent, one piece bathing suit, Corrin could very easily make out every curve of her body, and the supple shape of her breasts, ass, and with some careful examination, her womanhood clinging to the thin fabric. Another detail caught his attention, a blue ribbon that wrapped around her back, breasts, waist and legs, a large bow tied over her sex.

"...That...will just bring back memories of the lake, my love." He chuckled, walking to her. "Please...tell me that's not what you're wearing. I don't think I'd be able to contain myself. But...I can see through it, too."

With a smile, Azura couldn't help but laugh. "No, no. I bought this for us to...well..remake that night in the lake. I think it'll be a bit better...I have my real one put away for now, with yours and the ones for Shigure and Kana."

"Whew, I wouldn't want eyes all over my precious princess." Corrin smiled, kissing her lips gently, holding the kiss for a few seconds before pulling away. "...how much time do you think we have?"

"I told Shigure to leave notes to have Kana go on a chase for him throughout the town. I know how much she loves hunts and such. So...two hours." She smiled.

Pushing Azura on her back and climbing over her, Corrin smirked at his wife. "Well, we'll have half an hour to recover before they come back."


	6. System Update 1-2

"Big brother, big brother!" the shrine maiden called out.

"...deju vu." Corrin couldn't help but laugh, meeting his little sister as she started for his private quarter. "I assume we have another note?" He asked.

"Y-yes!" Sakura panted, holding out the crumpled note. "We have been getting a number of these lately, haven't we?" She asked with a smile.

Corrin nodded, looking through the letter. "That poor man. I really hope his messages have been getting to their proper destination. I'll take this to Lilith." He said, starting for the small dragon's temple.

"Oh! Lord Corrin! Do you have more fo-" Lilith started, seeing the dragon prince hold up the note, and leave a plate of fish on the alter for the dragon. "Another? Uuuggghhh...there have been so many lately! But fine...fine..."

'Hello there. FinalFyler here again. Since I've run out of previous requests, since there were only 4 before the review section went down, I will be working through Inbox requests in order of oldest to newest. So, that means I would STILL like to see requests and other comments on the review section, but please...PLEASE, send all requests past the Azura and Corrin one towards my private Inbox. I have four requests in it, so the four of you know who you are, I have gotten back to you, so everyone else please...to my private Inbox so I may see them all. And please, if you do request something, PLEASE let me know you're name so I may give you credit to the request, so no confusion is created. That, and when requested, please give me any details you would like to be included in the story. Thank you once again.'

"What does he mean with requests?" Corrin asked.

"I'm not so sure, to be honest. But it seems like this is a very busy man as of late. All I can say is, it might be very interesting." Lilith said with a chuckle.


	7. Save Slot 4: Quelling the Flames

OboroxOrochixRinkah. Revelations. Requested by Akoru during the Review Malfunction.

* * *

The Dragon Fort rang out with powerful war cries from the white haired Oni Savage. The sound of her solid clubs rang out against the sword of her sparring partner, poor guy.

"R..Rinkah!" Hinata said with a slight panic, backing up and bracing his sword for impact. With another powerful yell, and an equally powerful clash of metal against metal, the samurai grunted, the force of Rinkah's raw strength pushing him back in the dirt slightly. "This is...only a training match, you know! Ease up on it already, c'mon! I'm gonna break my blade!" the retainer growled, ducking under the wide swing.

"Even in training, treat each fight as if it might be your last!" the fiery tribe woman growled through her gritted teeth as she felt the flat of Hinata's katana collide against her side.

With heavy panting, the samurai back up, sheathing his blade before Rinkah could regain her focus for another strike. "I won the spar, Rinkah. First to get a hit in won the match...now please, Rinkah, relax!" The male groaned, turning around to start for the springs, stretching his limbs.

Walking to the armory, Rinkah grumbled angrily. "I know it's training, but how can he not see how important training is?! The war is getting more and more vicious, we all need to be as prepared as we can!" She complained, tossing her club into the pile of other clubs that she would simply chuck on the ground when she was angry. Wiping the sweat off her brow, she turned around, letting out a surprised scream.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare the Chieftain-to-be." Oboro laughed. The angry growling cut her laughter to a nervous chuckle. "Any...way...how was training?"

The heavy sigh returned. "Seems like, according to everyone, 'I fight too fiercely and without caution during spars'." she grumbled.

"Well..." the bluenette said, peering past the white hair warrior to the pile of chipped and damaged clubs. "Seems like you've been working your weapons to the bitter bone. It looks like a few of them will break if I look at them the wrong way." Oboro said, looking back at Rinkah, who started to push past her.

"Part of war and conflict, it's the time we live in." the Oni Savage replied. "If I let up, I might become weaker in dire times."

"That's not true!" the seamstress huffed, following. "What is that written in?" she asked.

"It is not written anywhere, but I know it will come true. Now...if you will excuse me, I must eat." The warrior said, quickening her pace to the mess hall.

"Orochi..." Oboro spoke up, entering the diviner's private room. "We seem to have an issue."

Sorting through a number of decks and scrolls, the woman looked up. "Oboro? What's wrong?"

The seamstress walks over, taking a seat across from the diviner. "Well, seems like everyone is starting to get very annoyed about Rinkah, and how she's treating her sparring. Everyone is hesitant to train with her, and it might affect morale. I'd rather nip this before it reaches Lord Corrin."

"...it hasn't?" The stormy grey haired woman asked. "I'm very shocked that it hasn't. But, I'm assuming that she isn't letting up?" She asked, seeing Oboro shake her head with a sigh. "Hm, I'm guessing it has to do with her pride as the Chieftain's daughter, and the risk of failing in combat?"

"...how did you know?" The spear fighter asked, seeing Orochi quickly fan a deck of cards. "I forgot you have that as a hobby. We can call that a form of prying or spying, but I don't push it." The seamstress said with a laugh. "But...that's given me an idea!" she quickly spoke up, an idea forming.

"Should I be worried, Oboro?" Orochi asked, putting her cards back.

"No, no! Tomorrow, do a reading, and make sure that you tell Rinkah to cool it during the sparring!" The bluenette chuckled, hurrying out of the diviner's private quarters.

"...saying 'good-bye' is very polite you know!" the stormy grey haired woman laughed.

* * *

"Why do I need to have a fortune told, Oboro?" Rinkah sighed, being dragged to Orochi's quarters by Oboro.

"Because, I think that if you have had your fortune told, you will able to train yourself much better. So please, just give it a chance, okay?" The seamstress asked.

"..fine. But just one!" The Oni replied with a slight groan. The two entered the Diviner's hut, the faint scent of field flowers about the air.

"Ah! Welcome you two! I was wondering when, or if, you two would appear." Orochi smiled, her various fortune telling instruments along her table. "I've been telling some for the entire army, and I hoped you would show, Rinkah."

"Oboro has been read?" She asked, being walked to the chair opposite the fortune teller, seeing her nod. "...am I the only one who hasn't, yet?"

"Sadly, yes. But! It's something that some people see for fun, even if they don't truly believe, it's something to mull over. Now...let me read you..." the storm grey haired woman said, a stern gaze on the Oni. She spied the confused, somewhat, uneasy look about her, then smiled. "A-ha!" she suddenly exclaimed, causing both the spear fighter and Oni savage to jump a bit. Looking through her tools, she mulled over which would work the best. Dice, cards, and bones, to name a few. She grabbed the bones, looking at Rinkah.

"A fiery woman like yourself deserves a reading that suits who you are. Flames and bone. What I'll do is that I'll leave the bones in a special bowl over an open flame." Orochi said, walking to the small clay fireplace, specifically made for both reading bones and keeping warm, and stoking the flames of the fireplace. "And, when they crack, I can read you your fortune." She said, readying the fires for the reading.

"..how can one read bones in that way?" The Oni Savage asked with disbelief.

"How can one know how to specifically make a weapon? Or how to properly make clothing?" the spear warrior replied with a quiet chuckle. She heard the white haired warrior make a sound of agreement. After some time of the tree talking over various topics, and tea, the crackling of the fire began to couple with the sounds of dried bone snapping.

"It's done!" Orochi happily exclaimed as she sprang up from her seat, carefully grabbing the bowl with a thick hand cloth, and walking over with the bowl, placing it on the table. "Now, let us start." She smiled, taking a very long, intent, and careful look at the splintering and fractured bones.

"...what do they say?" Rinkah's impatience spoke up with a heavy groan.

"I knew that would happen. The bones said." Orochi replied with a chuckle. "But, the bones tell me a few things. One is that you're strength will always need to improve. It is simply only how the human body works. You can never be perfect, so overworking and overtraining is actually working against you."

"...that must be wrong. I HIGHLY doubt that my training will negatively impact my training." She huffed. "...what else do they say?" Curious peaked up Rinkah's interest.

"Well..." The stormy haired diviner started with a smile. "It seems like that you do have a soft side, as we all do. You should let it out more often, put down the war paint and clubs for something more...pleasant." The diviner continued. "Maybe you can help us around the Fort."

"That is not me." Rinkah said, a slight hint of offense on her voice. "I thank you for this, but I think that I must go." She stated, annoyed. Getting up from her chair, she pushed passed Oboro. "But, thank you for your time and reading." the Oni finally said before she left the private quarters.

"You think it worked?" The seamstress asked, looking over at Orochi tossing her bones away.

"Possibly. If anything, I think we need to take things into our own hands to make her relax." Orochi said as she sat back down, lazily drawing from one of her trusty tarot decks. She mumbled the results to herself, a sudden pause giving her an idea. "...is Rinkah currently, well, seeing anyone?"

After some thinking, Oboro shook her head. "Not that I know of. Why?"

"I think I know a way to make her relax. Think on it." the diviner spoke up. "Even Lord Takumi, one of the most aggressive men we know, no offense, Oboro, is calmed down by love."

"...don't tell me about it." The bluenette sighed. "But, are you saying that she needs to...well...date someone?"

"That, or we just need to make her...well..." Orochi trailed off at the end, spying the confused look. "...sex. We need her to orgasm! Climax! Ride the pleasure waves! She needs to get fucked!"

A bright red rushed across Oboro's face. "Y-you don't need to get into so much detail, Orochi! I got it after the first one!" she stammered out, ending with a heavy huff. "But...who? Is she interested in anyone?"

"...we can do it." Orochi spoke up with a calm in her voice. A few seconds of silence washed over the room for a few seconds. " Don't tell me you're not curious to see how things are like with another woman!" she loudly spoke up.

"I..I-I mean..w-well...a-aren't you and Odin starting to get very close?!" the embarrassed spear fighter said, trying to throw off the topic.

"Yes, so? What he doesn't know won't hurt him. And even if he does find out, I hear some men like women of that kind." The diviner said with a calm smile. "Besides, we know she has a sweet spot for some things, Kaze was seen giving her candies, and despite her saying no, she did eat them after with a smile. So, who knows."

As her blush slowly died down, Oboro sighed. "But, why us two? Can we get someone else? A man?" She stated.

"Simple. If it is with a man, we don't know if that would make implications about the future of her tribe, so, if it is a woman, we can find a loophole if there is one. And if there isn't...oh well."

"How can you say this stuff so calmly, Orochi?!" Oboro spoke up, in awe the simplicity of the diviner's suggestion of a threesome with the Oni, only to be answered with a shrug. "And why not other women?"

"Because you honestly think that the other girls here will be willing? Kagero is happily married, Lady Sakura would never survive. Setsuna, Lady Hinoka and Hana aren't the most capable of dealing with someone like Rinkah. The Nohrian women might come off too strong, like Lady Camilla, Beruka, and Serena. So...that leaves us! And I won't take 'no' for an answer! I do have some 'fortunes' that I can say happened and...well...things might roll around the Fort to Lord Tak-"

"A-Alright! I'll do it, I'll do it!" Oboro quickly spoke up, worried about what might happen. "J-just to keep you from telling any rumors about me, a-and don't you DARE tell anyone what we're doing, got it?!" The seamstress' reply was a simple smile and nod.

–

The sounds of relaxed breathing could be heard over the trickling of the waters from the hot springs. Enjoying her soak, Rinkah sat in the waters with her eyes closed. A few days have went by after the diviner's reading, and the reading has been on her mind since.

"Was Orochi right? Can I not get any stronger?" She said to herself. "No, that can't be right. I feel the same fury I always do while I fight when I spar. Her reading was wrong! It...it has to be!" the Oni savage said, trying to convince herself. She didn't want to admit it, but she noticed that her strikes have been getting progressively slower, weaker.

"They say talking to yourself if bad for you, but only if you answer back." Orochi giggled as she walk in.

Looking over, Rinkah chuckled slightly. "And what defines 'answer back?' in your book? Or should I say, in your readings, Orochi?" The white haired warrior asked, spying the diviner sitting next to her, and Oboro quickly hurrying in behind her. "I didn't expect this much company. I normally bathe alone."

"Well, time to change that." Orochi said, standing out of Rinkah's view, and slowly stripping off whatever layers of clothing she had left on. She took her seat next to Rinkah, Orochi using this time as Rinkah turned over to quickly get up, and as her friend, strip naked.

"...why are you naked?" the Oni savage asked, looking to where Orochi was. "...why are you both naked?"

"It comfortable. That, and we're all women. There's nothing wrong with it at all." The diviner said, getting into the water next to Rinkah with a deep, content sigh. Rinkah shrugged, stripping off her last layer from under the water, tossing them past Oboro as she sat next to the white haired warrior.

"Well, you are right. Feels much better." Rinkah said with a slight smile, leaning back and closing her eyes.

"If you don't mind, Rinkah, I have a question." The divine spoke up after a few minutes of trickling water. A slight sound from Rinkah perking up was the answer. "...you wrap your chest. But how are your breasts still so big?!"

"E-excuse me?! I don't think that's any of your ques- A-ahh!" Rinkah cried out, Orochi quickly moving against her and feeling the hands of the diviner happily grab and play with the breasts of the Oni.

"Rinkah! Tell me! I'm jealous!" Orochi laughed, moving her arms around to push the arms of the white haired warrior aside to keep them down.

"G-get off, Oboro help!" Rinkah pleaded. Help was given, but not for her. Getting out of the water, and sitting behind the white haired warrior. "...O...Oboro?!"

"Sorry, Rinkah. But this is for your own good!" The seamstress and the stormy haired woman both grabbed Rinkah and pulled her out of the water, sitting her down on the edge, the diviner quickly forcing herself between Rinkah's legs.

"W...what are you two doing?!" the Oni Savage cried, struggling to get free from the two girls. "L-let go of —!" She started, being cut off by the feeling of Oboro's lips against hers. The sudden shock stopped the warrior in her tracks, feeling Oboro grab her wrists and keep them down, keeping her still.

"There, there." Orochi said, keeping Rinkah's legs open with her body. "This is for your own good. If you can't release it will build up and negatively affect you. That, and pleasing yourself for so long will stop working." She giggled, leaning down and kissing along Rinkah's stomach.

With surprised sounds, a mix of worry and pleasure, Rinkah's struggling continued, only to very, very slowly start to die down. She felt Oboro's lips hold the deep kiss, feeling the seamstress' own large, supple breasts press against her back, and Orochi's kisses slowly rise form her stomach to her breasts, a few gently kisses and nips along her breasts and cleavage.

The white haired warrior managed to pull away from the kiss, inhaling a bit as she felt Orochi's tongue trace around her now stiffening nipples. "I...I'm fine...without this...!" She started, taking in a shark inhale as she felt Oboro let go of one of her wrists to slide along her side and up to her free breast. The mixed feeling of licking and kissing, and the gentle rubbing and squeezing of Oboro's hand started to get the best of her.

"Yes you do, Rinkah. This is the only reason we can think of." Oboro spoke up, letting go of Rinkah's other wrist and sliding her hand along the warrior's thigh. "As much as this is embarrassing and awkward for you, it is for me, but you need this!" She spoke up.

"I..I don't need this...!" Rinkah's spoke perked up, feeling the seamstress' fingers work their way along her inner thigh. At the same time, the white haired warrior felt Orochi gently take her nipple into her mouth with a gentle suck, flicking her tongue over it. Her moans of embarrassment grew more as she felt Oboro start to tease at the out lips of her womanhood, both of her breasts being attacked by mouth and hand. Her body started to quiver from the odd pleasure she was feeling.

In an attempt to muffle her once again, the bluenette pressed her lips against Rinkah's in a deep kiss. A muffled moan escaped their pressed lips, Oboro's hand around Rinkah's breast moving down towards her thigh, the stormy haired diviner taking the opportunity to let go of the white haired warrior's nipple with a gentle tug and quickly switch. Rinkah's muffled moans perked up, feeling both of her breasts being played and teased with, Orochi's free hands groping and squeezing them as she lick and suckled her nipple. Downward more, the Oni Savage felt Oboro's hands continue to tease and trace her slowly wetting womanhood, one hand playing with the other lips, the other teasing more against her entrance.

"I see that someone is clearly enjoying this." The diviner smiled, looking up from the breasts that she was happily playing with. Seeing that Rinkah was preoccupied by Oboro, and the sight of tongue being connected from out their lips, a few small drips of saliva coming off their twirled tongues. "Seems like three people are clearly enjoying this." Orochi giggled, sliding down between Rinkah's legs. Taking hold of Oboro's hands and pushing them up to the white haired warrior's breasts. Within a matter of a few seconds to get adjusted, Oboro started to squeeze and grope both of Rinkah's breasts. A small wave of jealousy washed over the seamstress, however. From the feel, she thought they were bigger than hers.

"Now then." The diviner smiled, holding the Oni savage's legs open and gently kissing along her now wet sex. "Very smooth, Rinkah...I guess you do take care of yourself in that way, I never would have expected." Orochi giggled a bit as her kissing slowly became slow licking. The moans from the kissing woman's mouth perked up, prompting the seamstress to once again deepen the kiss. Their tongues, however, were still entwined around each others', and sounds of enjoyment escaped both their lips, the sounds of an odd slurping from their combined saliva starting to drip out once again.

With subtle licking and gentle kissing, Orochi worked her way around the outside of the Oni's wet sex. With the moaning continuing, the diviner decided to stop the teasing, gently sliding her tongue against the aroused warrior's womanhood before pushing her tongue inside. Rinkah pulled away from the kiss, a loud moan escaping her lips as Oboro grabbed the back of the Oni's head, and pulled her in once again to muffle her with another deep kiss, her tongue working it's way back into her mouth. The spear fighter grabbed the back of Rinkah's hair, keeping a tight grasp to keep her from moving, using her other hand to firmly hold onto one of the Oni's breasts, moving her fingers as if kneading.

Using her own hands, Orochi slid them down from Rinkah's thighs and towards her womanhood, gently spreading her lips open, letting her tongue slide deeper into the slick sex. With a happy sound of her own, the diviner continued to lick and feel around the inside of Rinkah with her tongue, enjoying the hot feeling around her tongue and the taste that covered it. Looking up, she seen the small trickles of saliva that dripped down the lips of the two kissing women, dripping down along Rinkah's breasts and partway down her stomach. After some more kissing, Oboro pulled away, a few long strands of saliva connecting their tongues and lips together, letting Rinkah's moans come to full volume

"Sorry...not really, Rinkah, but I need this now..." The seamstress said, quickly standing up and lowering the Oni Savage onto her back.

"O...Oboro? What are you doing...?!" The warrior spoke up, a loud moan following as she felt Orochi thrust her tongue deep inside her sex, sliding it around her walls.

"This..." the bluenette mentioned as she knelt over top the white haired warrior's head. "Now...do what Orochi's doing to me...on me." she said with a somewhat stern order.

After a few seconds of thinking, moaning and embarrassment, Rinkah lifted her head slightly, gently licking across Oboro's own wet sex. Her body tensed up a bit at the sudden touch, moving her hands back to knead and play with the Oni savage's breasts and nipples. It was a small chain of events, causing the warrior to 'counter attack' and lick slightly faster, pressing down with her tongue, which in turn caused Oboro's hands to quicken their pace and somewhat roughness.

The storm haired woman, on the other hand, was content with simply enjoying the hot and wet juices that seemed to ooze out of Rinkah. Her tongue's speed continued to increase, the pressure against her walls grew stronger, and with some finger work, the diviner kept the outer lips of Rinkah's sex spread, reaching up to her clit with her index and middle fingers. A muffled moan perked up from Rinkah, causing her to push her tongue into Oboro's equally wet womanhood, which in turn caused the spear fighter's moans to perk up as well.

With her heavy moaning, Oboro lied overtop Rinkah, moving her hands to her hips, dragging her fingers to tease the warrior, using her tongue to push aside Orochi's fingers. After a few more seconds of rubbing, the diviner pulled them away, letting both hands fully keep the dripping sex open. The seamstress began her attack on the warrior, licking and sucking at her clit as Orochi's tongue continued to dance around.

With Orochi inside her, and Oboro happily licking her clit, the Oni Savage's body began to twitch and convulse, her own tongue making erratic twitches and presses inside Oboro. The muffled moans grew louder until the seamstress felt herself being lifted up slightly by Rinkah's arching back as her climax came full force. A surprised sound escaped the diviner's mouth as a small discharge of quim trickled into her mouth. Swallowing a tiny bit, she pulled away and lifted Oboro's head gently, planting a deep kiss on her lips, sliding her tongue through their closed lips and letting the rest of Rinkah's juices slide into the seamstress' mouth, whom happily accepted and swallowed the flavor.

"She is...very tasty." the spear fighter panted out, feeling Rinkah's tongue lazily roll around inside herself. Looking back at the warrior, she smirked a bit. "C'mon..don't...don't get lazy!" she chuckled, sitting up again. "Lick me good, Rinkah, like we did to you." she said, shaking her hips overtop Rinkah's face to get the feeling of a moving tongue inside her, letting out a quiet moan.

With a bit of a fire brewing inside her again. The Oni Savage's hands shot up, gripping at the spear fighter's hips. With a surprised yelp, the suddenness of Rinkah's tongue being, somewhat angrily thrust into her still slick sex, changed the yelp into a cry of pleasure. Unable to move, the poor spear fighter was helpless against the attacks form the Oni Savage.

"Oboro...you know better. Never stoke the coals of a dying fire. It could reignite and, well, grow much lager than before." Orochi said with a giggle, pulling herself out of the water, sitting down next to the two, enjoying the sight. "I could join in, but I think I'd enjoy the sight." She smiled, enjoying the sounds of Oboro's pleasure filled moaning as Rinkah's quickly and, possibly hungrily, lick and force her tongue through the seamstress' dripping sex.

Reaching back behind her to keep balance, Oboro placed one head on the ground, the other gripping once again at the hair of the Oni. Her body quivered, the walls of her womanhood starting to tighten around Rinkah's tongue in pulses. Fighting the urge to dig her nails into the warrior's scalp, Oboro substituted with dragging them along the solid rock that made the foundation of the springs. A few sharp exhales of air, in an attempt to make sound escaped the moans of the seamstress before, throwing her head back and her back arching forward, came to her own sexual climax. With almost the same sounds as Orochi, Rinkah could only sit there as she felt the release of a sweet nectar into her mouth. With a few seconds to drink down Oboro's juices, Rinkah pulled her tongue out slowly.

"T...there!" She proudly, yet nervously exclaimed. Sliding out from under the spear fighter, she sat up and helped Oboro keep her balance. "Two of us are done..." She started, turning her head to Orochi with an evil grin.

"...O-oh no! Look at the time! I need to get going!" The stormy haired woman said quickly trying to get away, only to be grabbed by the two other women.

* * *

Another powerful war cry was heard through the Fort once again. The familiar clang of metal rang out, followed by the defensive grunt of Hinata. "There, seems much better!" He laughed, taking a swing at Rinkah.

"I'm taking the advice of, what everyone has said!" the Oni laughed, blocking with her club. "I guess you, and possibly everyone else, was right. Perhaps I has been, too focused on my training and combat!" She retorted, a teeth gritting growl. Following through the block, she made her swing, coming in contact with Hinata.

Aside from a small grunt of discomfort, the samurai chuckled a bit, sheathing his sword in defeat. "Well, normally that would have had hurt in a much more...well, rib breaking way." He said.

With a scoff, Rinkah rolled her eyes a bit. "I am getting better at holding back, so be thankful for that." She said, starting back off to the armory. It's been a few days since the events at the springs, the spear fighter and the Oni leaving the diviner in a much worse off, yet better state, than the other two. The thought stayed with her, and taking it to heart, Rinkah felt as if it was helping. Placing her club on the rack, instead of tossing it aside, she stretched, turning around.

"Oh, Rinkah! I was thinking that maybe we could go enjoy a stay at the spring for a bit?" Orochi spoke up.

With a few blinks, and a sigh, the replied. "Orochi. If we ARE going back, I am taking either Lady Sakura or Lady Hinoka with us to assure that the events do not happen again."

With a small fit of laughter, the diviner made her retort. "No, no. That won't happen again. Unless you have to get too up stuck again."


	8. Save Slot 5: Wyvern Taming

CorrinxCamilla. Conquest. Another request by Mzr90, but also a very requested work in general by a number of 'Guests'

* * *

"I'm so glad you're back with us, Big Bother!" Elise smiled, happily tackle hugging her elder brother. "We all missed you so much..." She said, tightly hugging her brother.

"I know, Elise. I'm sorry for leaving you all like that. You know I would never do anything to worry you." the dragon prince replied.

"We all knew you would make the right choice, dear brother." Leo spoke up, patting his brother's shoulder. "Father was very gracious with his offer. I suggest you take some time to relax, recover, and see yourself out tomorrow morning."

With a nod and a sigh, Xander spoke up. "We all would wish to extend some form of aid to you, but you know how Father is with his demands and his orders, dear brother." Xander spoke up. "All that Leo, and myself can say, if I might speak for him, is good luck, dear Corrin." The Paladin spoke up, his younger brother nodding in agreement.

With smile, and a nod, the dragon prince replied. "Thank you, dear brothers. But, this is something that I must do by myself." The white haired male said, a determination empowering his voice.

"Oh! That's my precious Corrin!" Camilla spoke up, a motherly coo in her voice, moving in for a hug, her little sister quickly backing off. "I'm so glad that you're back, but does Father really have to send you away so soon?" She asked, her voice heavy with sadness. The Malig Knight kept Corrin in her vice-like grip, the male's head resting comfortably over the lilac haired woman's bountiful bosom. Well, comfortably for Camilla, embarrassingly uncomfortable for the white haired prince.

"B...Big sister...!" Corrin flailed around a bit, only to hear his 'sister' sigh a bit, defeated. Letting go, the male pulled his head away, fixing his hair and clothing, trying to regain his composure. "B-but...thank you all. I...I'll be taking my leave to the war room. I need to make sure that Father knows I'm not going to shirk away at this chance. I hope that this mission will not be too imposing." the dragon prince said, a sigh escaping his mouth.

"Aw...don't worry, Big Brother! I believe in you!" The troubadour cheerfully exclaimed.

"Take care, brother." Leo spoke up as the white haired prince took his leave.

* * *

"Ugh." Corrin groaned. Night was well into the hours past midnight. Thankfully, Corrin was given permission to extend his stay at the Fort Krakenburg until his preparation was complete. The halls and corridors took the young prince quite a while to understand, thankfully help from his siblings and the various staff. "Such...a different look and feel than my old residence." He mumbled to himself, reaching the room he was given. "At least my room is very well supplied for my needs. Bed, window, actual people to come visit." He chuckled a bit, walking into his room. Taking off his armor pieces and cloak, he walks over to his armor stand, dressing it in his plates and steel, hanging the cloak along the neck piece. "Well, I know what I'll need tonight. A bath, and a nice night's rest." He told himself, starting for a private bathroom for him. "I'm glad that we have water in our rooms for this." he chuckled to himself, walking into the bathroom.

"..oh! Corrin! I didn't expect you to come home so late." the Malig Knight smiled. She stood in the bathroom, about to leave. Her gaze came across Corrin's confused, stunned look.

"..w-why are you dressed like that?!" The prince stammered out, turning around and backing up, arms extended to cover the breasts and waist of his 'sister' from his sight.

"...what's wrong with this?" the lilac haired woman asked, looking down at her new outfit. Her supple, D cup breasts were kept exposed by an open top nightgown, which clung to her hips and waist, exposing her ass and covered womanhood in a very thin fabric, partially a string that was covering her pubic region and barely anything about her sex.

"I...I can see everything!" The prince exclaimed. "Now...p-please, Camilla! I love you dearly, please get dressed!" he practically begged, turning his head, a male curiosity perking his interest. They're not related, they both knew that now.

"But...I did this for you, dear brother!" Camilla said, hurrying to Corrin and wasting no time in pushing him back to his bed, then onto his back. "It took me so much talking myself through this, Corrin." She said, pushing the guilt card onto the young prince.

Quickly sitting up, Corrin caught the view of the Malig Knight quickly getting onto her knees between his overhanging legs. "C-Camilla!" He exclaimed, his voice filled with panic. "W-what are you...C-CAMILLA!"

Without any hesitation, Camilla casually grabbed at the waist of his undergarments. "Now now, stop being so loud!" She ordered, looking up with a stern glare. Corrin froze in his place, now terrified of what his 'sister' would do. Feeling her, tug down his underwear down and, eventually off, she tossed her hair off of her face and behind her shoulders, looking directly at the dragon prince's semi-erect member. "Aw...it's not hard..." She said with a sigh. "Oh well, it's to be expected."

"...w..why are...you doing this, Camilla?" The white haired prince asked, sacred of the answer.

"Well, that's very simple." She replied, licking her hand and delicately wrapping her fingers around his member. "I want to show you, the utmost thanks and love for returning to the family that took care of you, to your Nohrian family." She said with a sweet, innocent smile, stroking him gently.

With a few twitches in her hand, Corrin gripped the sheets of his bed slightly. "I...I thank you, Camilla, but...why...why this?" He asked, feeling himself stiffen in her soft hands against his better judgement. It was odd, the more he thought of it. Such a vicious and merciless warrior on the battlefield had such a womanly, soft, delicate figure and body...mainly her hands. Axes weren't exactly the most womanly of weapons, and books could wear out from the pages and leather. She took very good care of her body and hygiene, and, it wasn't helping his mind set of fighting the urge.

"Because, I'm showing you my body, my heart, my soul. What better way for me to show you the greatest of thank you's. Now please...enjoy my thanks, my dear, sweet, Corrin." Camilla smiled, looking down at the now fully erect penis in front of her. "I see you have accepted my gift." She giggled, leaning closer to it and giving the tip and head a few gentle kisses.

"C..Camilla..." Corrin nervously said, his fingers twisting around with the sheets. It was an odd, yet enjoyable feeling. Her lips were soft, and her fingers were delicate. Knowing fully well that he would not win against his elder, in a battle of wits, skill, or strength, so, he sat there and let the lilac haired woman have her way.

With a smile, Camilla tossed her hair back again, leaning forward, wrapping her lips around the tip of his manhood, her tongue poking at what was past her parted lips. Continuing with her hand, shorting her strokes, however, the Malig Knight very slowly bobbed her head lower and lower, passing the head with a pleasing sound. She twirled her tongue around the meat in her mouth, using her tongue to wrap and dance around his erection. With a bit of teasing, Corrin's inner man was starting to come out, Camilla feeling a pat on her head, followed by him rubbing her head gently. With a slight, muffled giggle, Camilla continued her sucking and bobbing, lowering her head slowly, pulling her hand off as she reached halfway down his erection. Looking up at her treasure with her eyes, she felt his fingers run through her hair, lying back a bit on his other arm.

Pulling up and off his manhood with a loud smacking sound, she licked her lips of any saliva that might be on her lips. "Are you enjoying this, Prince Corrin?" She seductively asked, licking along his shaft, using the saliva that stayed along his erection to slide her hand finger around the head and upper shaft as she focused her tongue work around his base.

"Y..yes...I am, Camilla." he stuttered out, his hand pulling away from Camilla and resting on both his elbows.

"Now...please enjoy what I'm going to do next." the lilac haired woman cooed. Lowering herself more, her tongue swirled around the base, down to his testicles. With careful licking, she gently traced around his sack, her head stroking the entirety of his penis. She heard the subtle inhales of sharp breathing from Corrin, she continued with her mouth, gently rolling his testicles around with her tongue before gently sucking on one, gently rolling it around her mouth with her tongue.

Corrin's breathing grew sharper as he felt the Malig Knight's hand work his twitching shaft, his sack being rolled about by her mouth and tongue, alternating which side with a loud, slurping pop sound. "I...C...Camilla..." he stammered out, gripping the sheets tightly. No response from the lilac haired woman, other the slight sound of slurping to lap up any saliva escaping her mouth.

Looking up with her eyes, once again, Camilla seen the look of pleasure twist around the treasured prince's face. She would smile if she could, but happily enjoyed pleasing her treasured prince. Pushing her face a bit close against him, Camilla's stroking grew quicker, her thumb teasing the back of his tip, and her mouth and tongue pressing more against Corrin's testicles, preforming her happy sucking and licking. Amidst the sounds, she managed to make out a sound of pleasure from Corrin. His body jerked up, male impulse and instinct pulling Camilla upwards. Enjoying the feeling, she pressed her tongue against his stiffness as she was pulled up, only to feel a pulse ride through the erection.

"C...Corrin?" She asked with a teasing curiosity. She was met with her answer. His manhood twitched a number of times. With her face held against his head of his penis, she felt the hot, sticky release of years and years of sexual innocence. "A-ah!" Closing one of her eyes, she felt a few strings of semen land across her face and against her tongue, the rest of the hot strings dripping down onto her bare breasts, some onto her hair.

Panting, Corrin let go of Camilla's hair, lying back on his elbows once again. Looking down at her, he seen the Malig Knight happily swallow her prince's seed, licking what she could off her face without using her hands. "Was...was I too rough, just then?"

"No, not at all, my sweet Corrin." She cooed, enjoying the hot feeling that stuck to her face and breasts. "If you wanted to release all over me...all you had to do was ask. I would never say no." She smiled. She seen the look of interest perk on his face, a nervous to ask for more. "Oh, don't worry sweetie, I...think I know exactly what you want." the Malig Knight said with a mischievous grin. Sitting up straight and moving more between his legs, the lilac haired woman smirked, suddenly wrapping his manhood with her supple breasts. "Enjoy this, and feel free to ask me to do something...or...just move myself." Camilla smiled, stroking his erection with her breasts, using his cum to slick his erection between her breasts.

With some pleasing sounds, Corrin sat up once again, watching, and feeling, the woman skillfully stroke his manhood. "They...your breasts feel very, very soft, Camilla." He said with a nervous chuckle. A quick peck against his tip was her answer of 'Thank you', when quickly licking around the head with a somewhat purposely slopping sucking.

Purposely stopping her stroking, she continued licking around the head and tip, letting her saliva drip down in her tongue work, letting it pool up between her own supple bosom and Corrin's still stiff erection. "There we go now, nice and slick." She smiled, resuming her stroking to let the saliva start dripping down between her cleavage to slick up his penis more and more. With the newly coated stiffness, the Malig Knight quickly worked her breasts movement in a much quicker pace at times pushing her breasts tightly against the hot manhood, letting her nipples tease and rub against it as well. "I can feel you twitching, dear sweet Corrin." She cooed, now opening her eye as the cum dripped off of it.

"Y..yes. I am. This..does feel very great." He said, getting an idea. "I...w-want you to keep your mouth on the top, and suck a lot while stroking me." the dragon prince said with a nervous order. A curious look grew on Camilla's face, with slowly turned to a happy smile.

"I'm glad you've decided to take some charge, Corrin. Order me around to your heart's content." She said, voice full of seduction. With some teasing of the head, Camilla wrapped her tongue around the head of Corrin's penis before taking it fully into her mouth, happy sounding moans and sucking sounds following suit. As her breasts worked their magic, the lilac haired woman's moans suddenly perked up as she felt Corrin reaching down, tugging on her nipples as she stroked him. She quivered a bit on her knees, and started to move her breasts in rhythm of the white haired prince's tugging and pulling.

With a slight chuckle, feeling more empowered seeing Camilla's hips start to shake gently, he let go of her nipples, running a hand through her hair again, grabbing a tuft and holding on. "Just...just like that, Camilla." the dragon prince said, feeling her soft, supple breasts reshape around his twitching erection, and her mouth and tongue wrap and dance around his head as it twitched in her mouth. "You said you wanted to me to do what I wanted, so...I'm going to...push my luck a bit." Corrin said, grabbing the tuft of her hair with more courage. Starting to move her head for her, Corrin felt the Malig Knight let him have her way with her, the loud and wet sounds of saliva being forced into and out of her mouth filling the room.

Feeling the start of a male urge forming between her breasts, Camilla took what time she had to move her breasts off his manhood, suddenly feeling herself start to get pushed down more and more, eventually her breast graciously rubbing caressing his now wet testicles as her. A slight gagging sound started to enter the room, the lilac haired woman feeling Corrin's stiff erection start to poke deeper and deeper into her mouth, pushing her out of her mouth, letting it trace and caress around bottom of his twitching manhood.

"It...seems like the prideful princess has a very...naughty side, and she likes this a lot." The male chuckled, male urges and libido in full swing. His grip around her hair tightened as he forced Camilla to accept his penis in her mouth, looking down at the sight. "It's an oddly lovely sight." he chuckled, seeing the strands of saliva sliding out of her mouth and trailing down his manhood and onto her breasts, and starting to stick to her lips and around her own cheeks as the pool of saliva grew more and more.

Looking up with her eyes, Corrin noticed an odd, blissful sheen over her eyes as she happy took his manhood deep into her mouth, and starting to get closer and closer to her throat. She pushed her breasts against his testicles, trying her best to caress them with her still wet and slick breasts. Her tongue hung out her mouth, pressed firmly against the underside of his penis, feeling all of the twitches and pulses before, finally, Corrin held Camilla's head still, another powerful climax filling her mouth. Quickly closing her mouth, she graciously accepted the thick, hot strands of Corrin's love into her mouth with a happy moan.

Letting go of her hair, Corrin's grip loosened, panting once again. Watching the lilac haired princess, she pulled her mouth off slowly, lips sealed, however letting some of his semen drip out of her lips and down her chin, letting it fall onto her breasts. She tapped Corrin's waist, leaning back herself. With a tilted head of confusion, the male sat up fully, watching the Malig Knight, with a bright smile, open her mouth and stick out her tongue to show him the pool of white that filled her mouth, happily breathing through her nose. She noticed the odd sense of enjoyment and pride from the action, and after he enjoyed his fill, closed her mouth. Savoring full taste, she eventually swallowed the thick, rich 'treat' from her beloved treasure.

"Mmn...that was...absolutely delicious, my sweet Corrin." She cooed, lapping up whatever semen that oozed out the tip of his erection. "I would love to continue, but...it is very, very late...and I know you need your sleep." She said, standing up and pushing the prince onto his back. "I'll be sleeping in here with you tonight. And don't worry, I told the maids, butlers, Xander, Leo, and Elise that I will be waking you tomorrow, so that way no one will know what has happened." Camilla smiled. "I have a set of clothes here ready for the morning, so I can leave, but...I doubt you want that." She said with a proud smile.

After some mulling it over, he agreed with a light side. "I have no choice, do I?" He chuckled, lying down on his back as the Malig Knight quickly lied down next to him, and pulling him tightly against her.

"Good night, sweet Prince." whispered, cuddling tightly with him.

* * *

Walking back to the Private Quarters of his Dragon Fort, Corrin's face grew with a faint smile. The moon hung in the sky, a steady decent towards the horizon marked the sign of, once again, no more than two or so hours before the first beams of sunlight cracked the night veil. It has been a number of months since him and Camilla had done their first sexual act. Since then, it has been a common occurrence. Before his long missions and time away from the Keep, Camilla would wait for the dragon prince in his room, and relax him the one way Corrin liked: Oral. He grew very comfortable, and enjoyed her mouth and breasts greatly. His confidence has grown because of it, both with his family, and his own mind set.

"I wonder if she'll be here again..." The male couldn't help but chuckle as he made his way to his private quarter. Climbing up, and entering the room, he heard a familiar humming as heavy clothing thumped onto the floor. With a slight smirk, Corrin himself started stripping, throwing them aside and waiting on his bed.

Turning the corner, the voluptuous knight walked out. The nightwear has changed many times, but now it had a few things that they all had. Tonight's? The Knight wore her usual cupless lingerie top, a color matching her hair. A mint green garterbelt held up the same color stockings, underneath, bare skin, no underwear of any sorts under her garter straps. She watched Corrin's eyes as they made their eye up and down her body, his gaze stopping at her breasts, then wandering down to her womanhood.

"As lovely as ever, Camilla." The dragon prince smiled, his manhood very quickly stiffening fully as the princess walked over to him.

"Why thank you." She said with a blush. "But, my dear, sweet Corrin. I have a better reward for you tonight. After months out of the Keep, on fields of war and stressful days and nights working on plans." She started, pushing the male onto his back and saddling his lap. "I'm going offer you, my most precious treasure." She smiled, hands on his chest, teasingly rubbing the soft, wetting flesh of her lower lips against his throbbing manhood. "I'm giving you...my womanhood. My days as...well...a girl will end, and tonight, both you and I will enter the world of adulthood, as they say, together.

"I...Camilla...you mean?" The male asked, seeing the Malig Knight nod her head.

"Yes...yes I do, sweet Corrin. Tonight, you and I are going to make love. Be connected as one, to feel you inside me, and you feel me around you. Our most sensitive beings, and our most vulnerable, given to each other." the princess said, rocking her hips more to tease him, starting to moan gently. She felt herself getting wetter, an aching feeling inside her. "Please, my prince...take me. Take me, and make me into a woman, your woman...I love you, Corrin. I always have, and I always will, to the day I die." Leaning over top him, she looked into the dragon prince's eyes. "I...I am here, with you...asking you, please. Make me yours. I swear my life, my body, my soul, my love to you. My entire being to you. Please, my love...make me yours." she said, almost begging as tears welled in her eyes.

"C...Camilla." Corrin said, reaching up and gently wiping the tears off her eyes. "Don't cry. Please...I don't want to see your beauty be tarnished by tears." He said with a warming smile. Over the time of their sexual romps, Corrin's feelings of love for her grew slowly, a powerful, driving force in his own life, on and off of the battlefield. "I promise, dear Camilla, to take the utmost of care with you. To treat you like the princess you are, to love, honor, and cherish you for who you are." The male said, gently moving the woman off of him and onto her side, moving to meet her gaze. "I...I love you, Camilla." He quietly said. Before the Malig Knight could reply, he gently pressed his lips against hers, a gently, loving kiss.

Feeling his hand brush against her waist, Camilla was gently rolled onto her back as Corrin deepened the kiss slightly, the male sitting up ever so slightly as he moved over top her, using his free arm to prop himself up. Pulling away from the kiss slowly, he smiled at her, the powerful knight blushing, her body wriggling around underneath his.

"I...I feel so shy...it's so new and...weird." She embarrassingly mumbled, feeling her love gently kiss at her cheeks, down to her neck.

"To be honest, the shy Camilla is very cute." He chuckles slightly, nipping at her neck gently as his moved his way down to her breasts. Hearing Camilla start to let out small sounds of joy, he kissed and nipped her breasts and cleavage, taking time to carefully tease her nipples, licking and suckling them. Camilla's sounds perk up as she felt the male gently pull away from her nipples with a gently pop, kissing them each gently as he looked up at her. "Do you want me to..."

"As...as much as I would love to feel your mouth all around my body...please, don't tease me any longer. I'm aching for you to be inside me." She pulled Corrin up slowly, then reached down, grabbing her legs from under her knees and, without much wait, spread herself open for him. "I...I'm dripping wet for you, my love..."

Moving back onto his knees, he followed the sight of her legs open before his eyes gazed up her womanhood. Just as she said, he spied drips of wetness trickling from her sex. "Well...I...shouldn't...leave you waiting then, should I?" Corrin said, swallowing a bit. It was a bit of a time to relax himself before he moved himself over the waiting princess. With some shuffling around, Corrin stayed on his knees, Camilla's legs over top his shoulders, the very tip of his manhood brushing against her womanhood. Giving her a few seconds to relax, and give himself mental preparation. A few seconds of breathing for the both of them, Corrin put his hands onto Camilla's hips, holding on gently as he poked around her wet sex. A wave of nervousness came over him. While hearing her perked sounds calmed him slightly, missing the chance to please his love.

"It...it's fine, Corrin...don't be nervous." She giggled slightly through her faint moans. "Let me...show you..." she let go of her leg momentarily, reaching down and taking his manhood in her hand, feeling the hotness. "It's...right...here." the Malig Knight said, leading his erection to her entrance, holding there.

With a slight nod, the male pushed into her gently, leaving the head inside as she quickly let go, moving her hand back to her leg to keep them steady. Another moment to ready himself, the male very gently pushed inside her, Camilla's moans turning to a slight gasping.

"I...never knew how thick you were." she moaned gently, feeling herself being spread by the dragon prince's erection. Her legs quivered a bit as she felt him get deeper and deeper, the hotness of his penis leaving a pleasurable burn inside her. "Y...you can go deep as you want...and as quickly, or forcefully as you want." the Malig Knight smiled through her moans. "I'm used to the roughness..."

Another slight nod, Corrin continued deeper inside her, her walls twitching around him. "You feel so hot, tight...it's...it's amazing, Camilla." He said through some slight heavy breathing. Halfway inside her, the male started to thrust his hips, pulling out to the tip, thrusting halfway inside, holding onto her legs now.

"Enjoy my body, all you wish, my dear prince." The princess moaned out. Even the slow, gentle moments were enough to drive the lilac haired woman into stronger sexual need. She bit her lip, trying to keep herself muffled as she felt her legs being pushed off Corrin's shoulders, moving them herself to wrap around his waist.

Corrin ran his hands along her legs, enjoying the stockinged feeling of them around him. He thought it was odd, but in the heat of the moment, brushed it aside. His eyes raced up and down the woman before him, his hips starting to grow quicker in speed. The sight of her bare breasts bouncing with each thrusts, the feel of her legs around him, the sight of her body through her gown, it all started to drive his sexual desires higher, and stronger. "You look, absolutely stunning, my dear Camilla." The dragon prince said, thinking that started to sound like Camilla herself.

With a heavy blush forming, Camilla hid her face with her hands. "N...no. I...d-don't do this now, Corrin! I...it's so embarrassing...!" she said through her now embarrassed moans. She peeked at Corrin shyly with her fingers. "This..isn't fair!"

"What's not fair, my darling love?" The male replied, rubbing the hips of his love, his hips slowing down to gentle, yet deep thrusts. He explored the inner depths of her dripping sex. With slow thrusts, his manhood poked and prodded the walls of her womanhood, hearing her moans perk up at times.

"C...calling me stunning...w-while you're thrusting so gently inside me...it's...not fair!" She moaned out, turning her head away, still keeping her faced covered.

"Such a innocent girl is in front of me, and only I can see it." The dragon prince chuckled, picking up his thrusting as he held onto her waist. While still gentle with his force, his speed increased, moving his hips around to try and find the spots that made Camilla's voice perk up. Another protest started to escape her lips, only to be stopped by the feeling of his stiffness against her various sensitive spots. "Let me..."

Gently reaching up, Corrin turned Camilla's head back to face him and gently Taking her hands in his, he entwined their fingers together as he pulled her hands off of her face, pushing them down against the bed next to Camilla. "There we go...I can see that pretty face." He smiled, Camilla's blush brightening up much more. Before she had a chance to react, the male quickly moved in, deeply kissing her. A small, surprised moan was muffled form Camilla, but she quickly, and happily, accepted it.

With Camilla now much more relaxed, and her legs firmly wrapped about Corrin's waist, the male's sexual control took over. With a sudden burst of energy and strength, the dragon prince's speed and force grew. Hearing, and feeling, Camilla's moans grow louder as his thrusting grew stronger. With some awkward aiming, the male hit whatever sensitive spots he could find, directly or not.

Camilla pulled away from the kiss, moaning loudly. "I...C..Corrin..!" She groaned out, wrapping her arms around his back, her nails digging into his skin. As if pressing a button, the male's hips slowed down, but sudden, the sound of skin hitting skin in sexual assault could be heard, mixed with Camilla's scream-like moans. Feeling his twitching deep inside her, her walls squeezed around his erection, and in a matter of seconds, she felt the eruption of hotness fill her. With a few more powerful thrust, Corrin's hips slowly stopped, the two painting off their joined climax. "C..Corrin." The lilac haired woman panted out. She was too tired to say anything else, her legs slowly losing strength and very slowly letting go on his waist. Pushing himself up slightly, Corrin smiled faintly, looking at Camilla. He couldn't find any words to describe his current feelings, but he knew the feeling inside her was enough.

* * *

The Dragon Fort was empty, for once; a gift for the newlyweds by the rest of the soldiers. The sun hung high in the sky, the only sounds from the Fort were the sounds of the nature around and inside it. And...

Loud moaning filled the bedroom of Corrin and Camilla. Propped on her hands and knees, the newlywed wife happily and lovingly accepted her husband inside her. The lingerie she normally wore, once again changed. A pure white babydoll, garter belt and stockings, and a wedding ring. Looking back at her husband, Camilla's moaning grew louder and louder as her love continually thrust into her.

"We...have been fucking like rabbits for hours, Corrin!" She said between moans, nails gripping at the sheets. She was right. Since the break of dawn, the only rest they had was Camilla getting into her newlywed set of sexy clothing, and changing positions. The wall, the floor, over the window, tables, boxes, whatever they could find. The two lovers had to try all different positions and things while they could.

"I...know that, my love. And I plan on continuing until neither of us can...move!" he groaned with a few heavy thrusts, he felt a pulsing wave run along his erection form his wife's climax. "And...from how I'm going, you'll be numb from pleasure first!" The dragon prince said through gritted teeth, roughly thrusting a few more times before, for an uncounted time, a hot release flooded the womanhood of the Malig Knight with powerful moan.

Panting from the two came about them Camilla's bod giving out and slowly falling onto her stomach as Corrin followed suit, falling on top of her. Kissing the back of her neck gently, Corrin pushed himself off his wife, pulling out of her slowly, hearing her moan softly as he limply rolled next to her. "We...we'll rest up...for an hour or so. They did say they wouldn't be back until nightfall."

With a light nod and smile, she spoke up. "So...we can afford to take some time off..." the Malig Knight smiled. "...hey...Corrin, darling?" the lilac haired woman spoke up, a curios sweetness in her voice.

"You have an idea, Camilla...what is it?" The male chuckled out gently.

"If...I were to wear something else in bed tonight while we...well..continued our mating, to put it lightly...what else...would you like to see me in..other than me being naked." the Malig Knight asked. After some mulling around, the white haired male shrugged.

"Anything you wear will look amazing." He said, in a mix of complimenting his bride, and a slight hint of covering his tracks to prevent a mess up.

"If...that's so." She started, very weakly sitting up. "If...I were to say...oh...I dunno..." She started, somehow gathering the energy to get out of bed, with some knee wobbling. "And...put something else on now...what would you do?" Camilla asked, turning her head to Corrin.

A look of slight shock grew on Corrin's face. "I'm...actually shocked you're still able to walk. But...all depends on what it is." He mentioned, seeing Camilla slowly make her way out of Corrin's view, towards a side room.

"No peeking!" she ordered, hearing her husband laugh in reply. A number of minutes wet by, Corrin hearing the sounds of garters being undone, and clothing hitting the ground. While struck by curiosity, the male stayed on his bed, sitting up now that he had more energy. Noticing in the time, now that he had the energy, Camilla had even more. He chuckled to himself a bit, then looked over, hearing footsteps. Around the corner came a new outfitted Camilla. "Tada!" She smiled.

"What do you have on –" the male cut himself off. "I...o..oh my."

With her hair done in twin tails, and clothing exposing much of her bountiful ass and plentiful breast, Camilla did a small twirl, clad in her little sister's clothing. "She had a spare pair lying around. I took it from her saying that I would get rid of it since, well..there were so many holes and tears. So, I patched it back together, and now." She smiled, skipping happily over to Corrin, a happy and playful look on her face. "Can...we have fun again, Big Brother? You made me feel oh so happy..and..I want to feel happy with you again! So..can we...please?" Heart skipping a beat, and his erect at full mast, Corrin's only reply was to stand up and take her by the hand. "What are you doing, Big Brother?" She asked, in a voice just as sweet and innocent and Elise's.

Taking steps towards the table, he pushed her into her back, pinning it to it. "...Oh...don't worry. Big Brother will make you feel very, very happy." Corrin said with an evil smirk. "Wearing the clothing of your younger sister to tease me...it worked...very well."


	9. Save Slot 6: Cherry Blossoms

CorrinxSakura. Revelations. Request by PRemington900. I would like to apologize in advance for the odd pacing and such. I believe I might have accidentally mixed up two different requests and have wrote Sakura receiving what some other girl was supposed to. If that's the case, I apologize in advance.

* * *

"Lay down your arms, Prince of Hoshido!" the Paladin ordered, a stern glare towards the eldest Hoshidan royalty.

Corrin shook his head. "No! Xander, Ryoma! Please, I'm begging you, lay down your arms! We don't need to see anymore needless blo-"

"Silence, Corrin!" Ryoma drew his blade, his gaze focused on the rival prince. "Prince Xander, you and I both know that neither you nor I will lay down our weapons to settle this matter..."

Off to the side, Sakura stayed with her elder siblings, her grip tight on her rod. "Will...will brother listen to Corrin?" She spoke up, looking between Hinoka and Takumi.

"...I pray he doesn't. Our so called 'brother' was raised by this Nohrian scum...what makes you think that he will give up his oh so lush and lavish life to come and even try and start anew with us. You remember what he did to Mother..." The archer growled, a heavy hatred hung in his voice as he fingers clung to his bow's string.

"...ignore brother, Sakura." the sky knight spoke up. "You know how his vision and mind is clouded by his hatred. I just...I just hope that Corrin knows what he is doing."

With a nod, Sakura silently agreed. "Brother Corrin...please make the right choice. For Hoshido, please..." She pleaded in her mind. Her body was shaking with nervousness, a heavy tension strung throughout her being.

"Xander, Ryoma! Please listen to me! We can end this conflict with as little violence and bloodshed needed, I promise! Just please, listen to me!" Corrin pleaded with his brothers.

Listening, Sakura could only watch and wait. She knew Corrin wouldn't lead them astray, but if they would only listen. With the mix reactions of her siblings, she watched on as the Nohrian and Hoshidan princes readied their blades for combat. Her gaze averted to Corrin, spying the male's look of despair and utter failure. "Brother...I'm sorry..." She muttered to herself, clenching her rod with all of her might. "I want them to listen, but...but..."

* * *

"Sakura?" a voice spoke up. "Hey...Sakura...wake up!"

With a startled gasp, the princess shook her head, looking around. "I...uhm...did I fall asleep?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Well, you had a cat nap." the younger Nohrian princess spoke up, a smile on her face. "What's wrong? You've been turning in your naps, lately." Elise asked, kneeling next to the Hoshidan Princess. "You can trust me, you know that."

With a smile and nod, Sakura replied. "I know, Elise. It's just...uhm...weird." She started. "I've been having a reoccurring dream, about... " She trailed off. Knowing the topic was very sensitive, and very awkward, the shrine maiden wanted to try and deviate the true subject. "Well...uhm." the pink haired girl tried to find words.

"...Sakura...don't tell me. Do you like someone?" the blonde princess quickly asked. "Like...like like, someone?" She jumped a bit closer to Sakura, who nervously slid over. "You have to tell me who! Or at least describe the person! You know my lips are sealed, and we trust each other with all kinds of secrets, so you can trust me, I swear!"

"I..I know that Elise! But...it..it's really embarrassing. He...well.." The shrine maiden said, a blush forming on her face. "He...has short hair...uhm, he's very skilled with a sword. He's kind, he's sweet, but he can have a determined and forceful side if needed. Strong eyes, and a strong figure..."

Taking in the details, Elise nodded with each one. "I see, oh...I think I know who it is!" Elise loudly and proudly exclaimed. Sakura jumped back a bit, shocked. "You like Lazlow!" the troubadour said with a proud smile.

"I..u-uhm..." The shrine maiden stuttered in a panic.

"Don't worry, Sakura. I won't tell anyone, I promise." The blonde princess said, hugging the pink haired princess tightly. "Now, let's go! Lunch is ready for everyone!"

"Oh, yay, lunch! I'm could eat, maybe more than usual." Sakura smiled, getting up and helping her friend up, the two hurrying off to the mess hall."If only she knew..." Sakura thought. "She would think I'm some...creep. A low life. I love my brother, more than what I should. It's weird but...something inside me says that it...feels right."

While in the mess hall, the group of soldiers was as rowdy as ever. Taking their seats at one of the open benches, Corrin looked over to them from the edge of it.

"Oh! There you two are. I was beginning to worry." He chuckled, seeing his little sisters' warm smiles. "Well, now we don't have to worry anymore. I hope you two are hungry, because I believe Jakob and Flora are cooking for us both tonight, and I think Peri is making something as well.

"...Peri can cook?" Sakura asked, looking towards Elise, who nodded quickly.

"She's a very good cook, actually. Surprising for someone like her, I know. But her desserts are amazing!" the troubadour smiled.

The lunch went on, Sakura's gaze ever so slightly drifting to Corrin before she quickly caught herself, looking back towards her food, or the others who sat around the table with them.

"...is...is there something on my face?" the dragon prince asked after catching the gaze of the shrine maiden a number of times.

With a sudden jump, and quick yelp, she looked over, blushing. "I...don't know! I...I was daydreaming!" She quickly defended herself.

"Well, don't dream too long." He chuckled, feeling a very familiar feeling on his back. "Uhm...yes, Camilla?" He chuckled nervously, her breasts pressed generously against his back.

"Well, I do see something on your cheek, allow me to get it off." the elder sister smiled, leaning over his shoulder with a handkerchief, gently wiping off few small crumbs off his cheek.

"I...uhm...thank you, Camilla." The dragon prince chuckled nervously.

"If you need anything else, do not hesitate to ask me, okay my dear Corrin?" The Malig Knight smiled. Unbeknownst to both the knight and dragon prince, a fire started boiling inside Sakura. A feeling raw jealously, and somewhat that of anger. She wished to be as bold and brave as Camilla...at times, and could get as close to him as she was.

"Sister, please leave Corrin alone. I doubt the way you are is helping at all." Leo spoke up with a heavy sigh, looking over. "He's not a young boy anymore, he doesn't need your coddling."

"But if I don't...then who will?" Camilla frowned, slowly getting off the white haired prince, her breasts' weight lifting off Corrin's back with a quiet, yet relieving sigh. Sakura had a retort, but she knew she couldn't muster the courage to try and say it.

"When he settles down and finds the time, his wife will." Leo replied.

"I could only image who that could be." Camilla said, pondering the thought.

* * *

"Wait, what do you mean?" Corrin asked. The dragon prince stood under the night sky with Ryoma, Takumi and Hinoka. "I..I'm not related to you all either?"

With a heavy sigh and shake of his head, Ryoma looked at him. "It was due time you knew, and we all felt that now of all times was the best time to do so. We should have done so earlier, but we felt the stress of finding out the Nohrian royalty not being blood to you, then us, would have been too stressful." The swordmaster started. "But...no. We share no blood. We are siblings by marriage, and marriage only."

"I...I see." Corrin chuckled a bit. "This, has been a shock, but, nowadays, nothing should surprise me."

"It came to a surprise to us as well. Mother knew, and didn't tell us. We found a letter, and it explained the situation to us all." Takumi stated. A relieved sigh would be heard, but due to his extended stay with the other Nohrian siblings, and finding that he and Leo had an uncanny number of similarities with each other, his hatred was greatly quelled.

"Yes..." Ryoma said, knowing full well of the letter and how the news should have been broken. But, he felt it for the better to be known this way. "I do hope this doesn't change how you look at us, because it will not change how we look at you."

Corrin shook his head, smiling. "Never. But, where is Sakura? Are we not telling her?"

"We feel that, we should break the news to her at a later date. We feel as if nothing would change between you and her, but it's just to be sure." Hinoka said.

Luckily for the shrine maiden, her nightly dreams of Corrin woke her up as per usual. Deciding a walk would ease her mind, she left her quarters to enjoy the night sky and crisp air. Even more luckily for her, she overheard the initial conversation and followed along through the tree lines of the Dragon Fort, and finally, heard the news.

"He..he's not my brother." She mumbled. A swirling mix of confusion, joy, and sadness raged inside her. Then, it died down. The overwhelming feeling of love washed over her. "I...I'm not weird!" She happily thought. "I can...I can actually try and become his love!" her thoughts raced in a happily mess of lovey dovey thoughts and sugar saturated moments. Hearing the footsteps from the two, she gathered herself and quickly ran back to her quarters.

–

Sakura's morning walks were now filled with bliss and joy, a smile seemed glued to her face and a happy humming rang around her. Elise finally caught up to her.

"You seem very happy!" She giggled, walking next to her, catching the pink haired girl nod. "Did you tell Lazlow?" She asked. "Did ya, did ya, did ya?!"

"No...well, I can say. It's not Lazlow." Sakura spoke up, looking at Elise, seeing her puzzled look. "I found something out last night, that I guess I wasn't supposed to, but...it made my life with it much better."

"Oh..tell me!" Elise exclaimed, practically demanding. Hearing the shrine maiden giggle, she looked around for someone to be coming, then leaned in to whisper.

"Well, uhm...I like Corrin." She started. She put her hand on the troubadour's shoulder before she could pull away. "I found out, that my siblings and I share no blood with Corrin."

With some blinking, and a bit of disbelief, Elise looked at her. "You aren't?" She asked in a whisper. "...that seems odd, but...as long as it's true, I...don't see any reason why I shouldn't believe it. I mean, I'm not related to him, and I thought I was since the day we first seen him again. That, and the world we live in, anything is possible."

Sakura pulled away from Elise's ear, smiling. "So...uhm...I want to tell him how I feel, but I...don't know how!" She spied Elise's look, one with a creative idea, Elise grabbed her hand and took off, yanking the shrine maiden towards some of the other private quarters. "W-where are we going?!"

"You'll see!" The blonde princess replied with laughter.

And see she did, leaving her alone, Sakura sat down on Camilla's bed, looking around embarrassingly at her room. Much less...violent...than Sakura thought, very well furnished though.

"Now, dear Sakura." Camilla said, taking a seat next to Sakura. "My little sister says you have a boy that you really like, and you want to be bold, and tell him how you feel, correct?" The Malig Knight asked, seeing Sakura nod shyly. "Oh, don't be shy." Camilla smiled, hugging her gently, purposely moving around to avoid having her breasts collide with Sakura's face. "I know what you must think of me. A woman of war and savagery. Blood, steel and magic. But, I'm not truly like that. I do care for everyone here, including you." She said, a motherly calm in her voice. "I know we're of completely different walks of life, but I want you to think of me as a big sister. I think of you as a little sister, and I care for you as one. I want you to be happy. So...you can tell me anything, or ask me anything, okay?" The lilac haired princess said, letting go of the hug, smiling warmly at Sakura.

With her nerves calmed, Sakura gave the elder princess a smile, nodding a bit. "Yes, thank you, Camilla. But, I feel like you might give me an odd look as to who I'm...feeling like this about." Sakura said, trailing off.

"I don't judge, so, when you're ready, feel free to tell me." Camilla replied, content with waiting as long as she needed.

After a few minutes of mental preparation, Sakura looked at Camilla. "...I...I love Corrin!" She blurted out. Deep in the start of a rambling, she didn't notice the slight look of surprise on her face, which slowly turned into a pleased smile. "I...I loved him ever since I first seen him, but I pushed all of those feelings away because, I thought he was my brother. I heard from Brother Ryoma that Corrin has no blood between my siblings and myself, and him. Hearing that, I...I''ve just been thinking of asking him how he feels about me, and telling him how I feel, but I don't know how to do so. So, when Elise brought me here, I thought that you could help me become more bold and direct. Can you help me?"

"...aww! You're so cute!" Camilla couldn't help but hug her 'little sister' tightly. "Don't worry, let big sister Camilla help you out. I know everything there is to know about Corrin...within reason, of course, so I can help you without a doubt!"

"I..t-thank you?" The Hoshidan princess said, confused.

* * *

Sakura waited outside the makeshift war room, the moon slowly rising and the night sky coming along. A few hours went by before Corrin, Xander, and Ryoma left the room. "Oh, Corrin! I..have something to ask of you."

"Sakura? I don't think Corrin would like to wait much lon-" Ryoma started.

"No, it's fine. She has a question, or something she needs help with. I'll be happy to help her, Ryoma." Corrin cut him off. "The plans have been made. Xander, Ryoma, I shall see you both tomorrow."

"Very well, Corrin. Please sleep well when you do." Xander said, starting towards his own quarters.

"Well, if you say so." Ryoma spoke up, looking at Sakura. "Please, don't stay out too late." he smiled, hearing his sister agree as he started towards his quarters.

"Well, what do you need, Sakura?" The dragon prince smiled.

"Can we please go to your...quarters? I want to ask you a question." She asked, rocking on her feet nervously, seeing his confused look. "...please?" She asked sweetly.

"I can't say no to you when you get like that." Corrin laughed. "Of course, let's go then." He said, starting off with her. "How important is this question?"

"Very." The shrine maiden replied. "It's something, very private and affects me."

"...oh." He chuckled. "I'm assuming you can't ask the others?" The male asked, seeing her shake her head. "Very well, I hope I can help."

"Well, Corrin..." Sakura asked, sitting on his bed. "Do...you like anyone in the Fort? I...I-I mean romantically!" She blurted out.

Corrin blinked a bit, his face starting to flush. "I...e-excuse me?"

"Do you like anyone a lot, Corrin?!" Sakura blurted out again. The advice from Camilla clung through her mind. 'Be strong! Be direct! Don't be afraid to ask him a question! You will never know what you want to know unless you ask, and you must be strong and powerful!'. Those words from her new big sister stayed in her head.

"I...w-well...I don't like anyone..." Corrin said after some time of thinking. "Do...do you?" He nervously asked.

"I do!" Sakura said, turning to face him directly. "I...I like you...I love you! I have since I first seen you, and I still do to this day! I..I heard about the letter, that we aren't blood related, and even if we were, I don't care...I love you Corrin!" Sakura rambled on, a heavy blush on her face. She looked at Corrin's dumbfounded face, waiting for a response of any kind. "...I'm sorry if made this very awkward. I just wanted to tell you, so at least I can know your answer and feel at ease, possibly." She said, her voice slowly getting quieter as she trailed on.

"...Well, uhm, I don't know how I can help with that. But, I can ay, I do like you, Sakura." he smiled, trying to defuse the situation as best as he could.

Sakura sighed, but smiled slightly. An idea quickly formed in her head. "...so...uhm, you said you would help me with anything, right?" She asked, seeing her 'brother' nod. "Then...I have something you can help me with." She said, thinking of Camilla's help.

"What do...you need help with?" Corrin asked, nervous of the response.

"...I...I feel...very hot." She replied, her blush still strong. "I..want you to help me...remove it."

With a swallow, Corrin's mind slowly pieced together what she wanted. "I...did say I would help. So..u-uhm..tell me how."

Some time went by, Corrin sat stark naked on his bed, the shrine maiden sitting on his lap, naked as well. Her legs were spread gently, his stiffness poking out from her legs. Perhaps it wasn't the smartest of ideas, but they were at the point of no return.

Corrin moved his hands off her hips, sliding them along her stomach gently. Her body shivered a bit as she felt his hands move around her, eventually his hands rubbing and feeling around her outer and inner thighs. Her request before was his fingers, so, he obliged. Slowly and steadily, he moved his fingers gently between her slightly opened legs. Sakura's breathing grew slightly more jagged as she felt his fingers slowly grew closer to her womanhood.

"Tell me, if I'm going to fast, or if things start to hurt." He said, his fingers slowly coming in contact with sex, feeling the slight wetness on it, hearing a slight moan escape from her lips. Gently tracing her lower lips, he heard her moans grow louder very slowly. He felt her womanhood slowly grow wetter and wetter, his fingers slipping around her outer lips and folds gently.

The pink haired girl gripped the sheets next to them, her body tensing up slowly as she felt his fingers start to come closer to her wet entrance. With some perked moans, she felt his fingertips graze over it. "Y...you can..touch inside, Corrin." She said between her inhales, turning her head to look at him with a shy smile.

Nodding, with a smile of his own, Corrin slid his index finger against her entrance, twirling it in small circles, enjoying the soft and wet feeling it had. The dragon prince leaned his head to Sakura's neck, kissing at the nape of her neck, down to her shoulders. The sound of the pink haired princess' moans growing higher pleased Corrin, in an odd way. As his finger teased at her entrance more, Corrin poked at the hole, feeling his finger being sucked in slowly. Taking his time, he tested the waters, moving only the first knuckle of his index finger around inside her. Sakura gripped the sheets more, a pleasurable shiver ran along her body, lying against him more. Her body wriggled against his chest, head resting on his shoulder as she felt his lips kissing her now exposed neck, feeling him nip and lick gently. His finger continued to move around gently, very slowly moving deeper inside her, the walls of her sex gently pulsing around his finger.

"Y...you can go deeper, or more, Corrin." She moaned out, her eyes closing and her voice quivering. With some stronger biting, Corrin slowly pulled his finger out, replacing it with his middle finger, sliding it gently down to his second knuckle and pressing against her walls gently. The shrine maiden's moans suddenly perked up as her wet sex was traced by his index and ring fingers. "That...that feels amazing, Corrin." She panted out, her body twitching slightly as her womanhood pulse and twitch against his finger. With more moaning and panting, Sakura back arched suddenly, the innocent princess suddenly climaxing.

Corrin slowly stopped his fingers, pulling it out slowly, seeing the traces of quim sticking to his hand. "Feeling better, Sakura?" He asked, seeing her nod. "Good...I'm glad." He smiled, kissing her cheek.

* * *

Moans rang out from the newlywed's room. Wearing her shrine maiden robes and clothing, Corrin has the bride on his bed, legs spread open. "My robes...they're covered." She giggled through her panting from their previous sexual actions. Her robes were stained with the sticky white fluid, and from her wet sex, the hot liquid dripped out gently.

"Well...we can get you new ones." Corrin chuckled. Licking his fingers, he reach down, rubbing the wet digits against her asshole. Originally, Sakura still wanted to stay pure until her wedding day, so the two slowly and gently worked, teased, and played with the shrine maiden's 'second hole' to let her be able to receive Corrin inside her. Time came, and she was able to, and she grew an embarrassing enjoyment out of anal sex. Thankfully though, the two could start their enjoyment of true sex, and with their wedding night being that night, the two did find a love for both each other, and the act of sex itself, but the pink haired princess still had a deep love, and at times desire, for their first few sexual acts.

With her hole wet from both his saliva and semen, Corrin positioned himself, prodding at her hole gently. The shrine maiden's moans instantly perked up, feeling his thickness gently and slowly push inside her. A new feeling washed over her, the feeling of a thick, hotness deep inside her womanhood, reaching it's very depths; and the thick, hard rod pushing it's way through her lower entrance. She gripped the sheets tightly, enjoying this new wave of pleasure.

With his hands under her knees, holding her legs open, Corrin began to gently thrust into her, pushing deeper and deeper into her slowly. Thanks to months of anal sex, Sakura was able to happily take his full length inside her, the thought of it made her body shake in anticipation, and the feeling of it her made her back arch in pleasure. With his full length inside her after a few minutes of careful, slow thrusting, the male began to pick up his speed.

While they were small, the pink haired girl's breasts were bouncing with each thrust, her womanhood oozing more and more of his thick love with each thrust inside her. The moans drove the dragon prince's sex drive higher and higher his hips thrusting with more force, which in turn caused the princess' moans to increase. A vicious circle of sex, the male leaning over Sakura, a hand near her head for support as her leg rested around his shoulder.

"I...I'm going to..s..s-so soon!" She moaned out, feeling her wet sex tighten before, with a strong arch, climaxing. The tightening feeling could be felt through her lower walls, as the dragon prince's member felt the wave of pleasure Sakura was going through, causing him to twitch greatly inside her. With some slow, yet extremely forceful and deep thrusting, the white haired male ended with a single, powerful thrust, a strong finish inside her. The two stayed as they were, panting, before Sakura's weary breathing perked up with more moaning.

"A..a-again, Corrin?" She forced out. "You..just...came inside me! How..much more do you have left?"

"As much as I can give you, Sakura...as much as I can give you." the male replied, resuming his thrusting with more slow, powerful thrusts.


	10. Save Slot 7: Sunsetting Desire

CorrinxSakuraxElise, byCipher92, my most detailed work yet to date in terms of what s/he wanted to see in the story itself. And one more note before I end this: PLEASE...send all requests to my INBOX, or I will not do them, as the review section gets too messy, and I cannot ask the requester if they would like to see anything. So please...REQUESTS GO TO INBOX!

* * *

The Bottomless Canyon. Not so bottomless anymore. With word of the great realm of Valla, and the grand King Corrin, nobles from across the Nohrian and Hoshidan territories have been sending daughters to court the young King. Over top the Canyon, was built a castle, an odd mix of Nohrian and Hoshidan colors, architecture, and horticulture. The Canyon to the true Valla was hidden beneath layers of stone, to protect the worlds as they were.

At his throne, Corrin sat idly as, yet another, young woman was sent to him to try and win his hand. Listening to her story, and her various fortunes and trades of her father's family, the male sighed. "I...I'm sorry." he eventually spoke up, cutting off her mid sentence. "But, my answer has to be 'no'. I'm terribly sorry." he stated, seeing the woman, with some offense, huff away from him and down the halls. The male sighed again, looking over as the woman being passed on both side by the new Nohrian and Hoshidan kings.

"Well, such an odd sight to be seeing you on a throne, and even that of a new kingdom, Lord Corrin." King Xander said, chuckling slightly as he walked up. "You know we mean no offense, but it is just an odd sight."

With a nod and smile, Corrin got up from his throne and started towards his brothers. "No offense taken, I understand what you mean. What brings you two here?"

"Official matters." King Ryoma spoke up. "We have been hearing that all of the royals that have sent their daughters here to be wed have, well, been sent back. Might we know a reason, if it is not too personal?"

"It's nothing like what you might think." The dragon king replied. "I just feel, that with where my Kingdom is, a fledgling nation on virgin lands...I feel that the desires of the various nobles is for selfish gains. It is nothing against you two, Ryoma, Xander. I hope you understand"

With a smile, the two kinds nodded. "We understand. And, I must say I am very proud of you for thinking of such a reason so quickly. If it means anything at all, we will inform the various nobles to control their desires of marriage." Ryoma told his brother.

"We'll do whatever we can to make sure you can feel comfortable and allow yourself breathing room until you feel that you may rule without worry." Xander continued.

"Thank you, and I am sorry if this is imposing too much on my behalf." Corrin said with a nervous chuckle.

* * *

"Corrin still hasn't married?" The shrine maiden asked, being lead around Castle Krakenburg by the troubadour.

"No...he's worried about the true intentions of the nobles. So...sadly, he hasn't married, despite everyone else doing so." Elise said, looking around the less traveled corridors of the Fort. "But! I have an idea, if you want to listen to me."

Sakura knew Elise's ideas had very interesting twists and turns. Something was always going to happen with them, so the pink haired girl sighed quietly, then looked at her friend. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well...years ago I found something in the castle, and I wanted to show you!" She smiled, walking to a dead end wall. With a confused looked from Sakura, the blonde girl started to feel around the wall. "Daddy had a secret room here, that I found one day. After that, I found out a lot of interesting things, one that, well, Corrin might like!" She smiled, pressing on a loose brick. Backing up from the wall, the stone split open slowly and start to fold against itself. "Down here!" The troubadour cheerfully said, dragging her friend down the flight of stairs. A series of ever burning torches lined the descending spiral of stairs towards a dimly lit room. "Daddy had a room like this for the women he had." Elise explained. The room was bare, aside from a series of tables and beds, and a number of various boxes and chests. Torches lined the room, giving it a dull look about it.

"What...kind of room is this?" Sakura asked, a mix of curiosity and slight fear in her voice. She followed her friend as she started towards the piles of boxes.

"Well...Daddy had a room made for...well...sex." Elise simply said after opening one of the boxes. "He had something called a harem, which was one male who had a number of females that would be with him. So, I was thinking, you and I could do that for Corrin." The blonde princess said, looking over to Sakura.

"...b-but why us?" She stammered out, clearly taken aback by the proposition. "I mean, there...there are other women in the world that would gladly give to be with him."

"Wouldn't you?" Elise asked, digging through the box. "You and I both know that, well...we love him. And it hurts to see him mope about when we visit his castle. It'll make him very happy! The two of us can make him happy!" She said as she pulled out a number of books. "The women shown me these books as well, it's all about sex."

The pink haired princess' head started to swirl a bit. A massive wave of emotions and feelings washed over her. "I...I guess that...well..." She mumbled. "I...do you think that Corrin would like it, that it's us?" she asked.

Nodding, Elise walked over to a table, sitting down with her as she placed a number of books on the table with them. "If we learn, we can really make sure he'll like it! So, we can look through the books, and find out what we have to do to make him happy." Elise smiled, flipping open one of the books. "Now...I was told the books have all that we need to know, so let's start!"

"A...alright." Sakura nervously giggled, looking on as the two studied through the books. As the two read on, Sakura's face grew brighter and brighter as the books grew more and more detailed. Vaginal intercourse, anal intercourse, oral sex, stimulation through the breasts, feet, hair, hands, thighs. The books continued, talking about topics like bondage, and it's various sub categories, if you can call them that. Wax play, whips and chains, enema, various toy play. Sakura's head spun more and more as her embarrassment and nervousness grew more. "T..these are very detailed books, aren't they?" she asked with a nervous laughter.

"Well...they are meant to teach, and...well..the women did say that a lot of things like this are common with men, but, men do like it when the woman or women wear something in bed with them." Elise nervously explained. "I...should have a book for that somewhere..." She said, trailing off as she hopped off her chair to rummage through the boxes.

"They...like clothing?" Sakura asked, thumbing through the pages of the very detailed education book. Her embarrassment slowly faded away, feeling somewhat more comfortable with the topic as she learned more and more what it was about. Her own sexual education was minute at best, and what that she was told was very simple, the usual 'When a Mommy and Daddy love each other...' from her siblings. Her thoughts slowly stopped their utterly insane swirling as she mentally grouped various positions and acts together in, what one could loosely call, categories.

The blonde princess strolled back with another book, placing it down and flipping through it. "See! Men and women both wear certain things." She started. "From what happens on the very first night of them being married, the bride usually wears their wedding dress...though I think that's not what's supposed to happen. Women usually wear things like...lingerie!"

"What's that stuff...?" Sakura asked, looking through the pictures. "Is it that very see through clothing?" she asked, seeing the troubadour nod.

"Uh-huh! Girls wear a lot of different things. Garterbelts and stockings, usually, I think very lacy and revealing too. Sometimes, the girls in here wear long gloves of the same material and at times a shirt, I think, that's very thin and easy to take off, same with their underwear." Elise continued to explain.

"...the...the underwear looks like it's just a bowstring! I...I guess if men like this. But, I don't think the colors will work for me, Elise. Pink doesn't usually work well with dark colors. It's why I wear a lot of whites, blues, and some reds."

"Don't worry, I kinda like darker colors more, so I'll wear it. We'll be opposites, but black and white go together." The blonde princess smiled. "But, I think somewhere in here is Hoshidan styles..."

* * *

A few weeks went on, Corrin's requests for fewer consorts fell on some deaf ears. Still, a small handful of women would come to their doors of the Dragon Castle, being sent back one by one.

"I see our young King has his hands full with women." Jakob couldn't help but laugh.

"Jakob!" Felicia sighed. "You know how he feels about being King so suddenly. He and Miss Azura thought it would be best to make sure that the lands don't fall into the wrong hands, so he accepted the role as King. But he never knew how hard it would be...you see how he is." The maid said.

"Now, now. I understand his situation, Felicia." The butler said. "We have all been with him for as long as he can remember. If anyone knows him, it's us." He chuckled. "You can handle the rest of the laundry and such, correct? Azama did teach you a lot back in the Fort, from what I was told. I'm going to find Miss Midori and get his tea." Jakob said, leaving his duties to Felicia as he wandered the halls towards the small grove just inside the walls. Hearing some humming, the butler followed it to find the apothecary, as usual, picking herbs, leaves and various fungi to make her numerous potions and salves.

"Miss Midori?" the butler spoke up, seeing the young girl turn around.

"Oh! Hello again Jakob! Do you need more tea leaves for Cor...Lord Corrin?" She giggled. "It's still so odd saying that. Daddy and him have been friends for a while, and calling Corrin Lord and King just, feels odd to say, But, stress relieve tea, correct?"

"Yes, yes. And, please hurry. As much as I love him, I assume Dwyer will be trying to push his coffees onto Lord Corrin. He needs to relax, not take in more energy."

"...well, you might want to hurry, I last seen Dwyer poking around for his bean plants." Midori said, dropping her medicine tank and quickly opening it and grabbing a cloth pouch, filling it with a few pinches and pours of tea leaves. Tying the bag tight, she handed it off to Jakob. "Hurry, go go!"

"I will. Thank you, Miss Mid-" the white haired butler started, being cut off by the powerful, echoing cry of a wyvern. "...is that Miss Camilla?"

Landing behind the front gates of the Dragon's Castle, the wyvern landed, a Falicorn behind it. With heavy thuds, the lilac haired warrior, and the fiery red haired warrior grabbed their weapons and stormed off into the castle.

"...Miss Camilla? Miss Hinoka? I didn't expect to see you here today. If...you're looking for Lord Corrin, he's inside his private quarters. I...I'll let you go to see him on your own accord." Flora chuckled nervously, seeing the two princess storm through the castle hallways.

Undressing his regal outerwear in an attempt to relax, Corrin hung his robes and armor on the various racks and stands, hearing a gentle rapping at his door. "I wasn't expecting anyone now. Felicia? Flora?...Jakob?" He asked. "...you may come in, I'm decent." As if a magic word was said, the door was kicked open in a fiery explosion of energy. Jumping back, he seen his elder sisters storm in, slamming the door behind them. "C...Camilla? H...Hinoka?" he said in a terrified panic.

"Hello, dear sweet Corrin." Camilla smiled, her face the most gentle and kind he has even seen her. He knew that look: Blood lust. In her right hand, she carried a saw tooth war axe, and in her left, a book of magic, crackling with dark energies. "Hinoka and I have come across something...and we must ask you..."

Tossing a quiver filled with healing staves onto the floor and grabbing a serrated naginata, Hinoka aimed it at the Lord. "...what are you doing with Elise and Sakura?!"

Corrin stood where he was, absolutely terrified. He had felt the sting of being branded a traitor, the touch of death itself, the turmoil of loss. But this...was the most he has ever feared for his life. Slowly backing up to his bed, he prayed he could reach the spare blade he kept with him. His hand slowly reached for the hilt, only to see a bolt of dark energy blaze past him.

"Oh, dear Corrin...sit down, and explain yourself." Camilla said as calmly as she could, only making her more terrifying. She closed Odin's special grimoire and pointed the axe at him. Seeing him start sweating profusely, Corrin nodded, sitting down on his bed. "Now. Sakura and Elise have been acting VERY strange lately, and they have been talking about 'Getting dressed up for Corrin'...what...do...they mean..." The Mailg Knight trailed off into a deadly snarl, Odin's grimoire crackling with dark energies, the pages flipping through themselves countless times.

"I..I don't know anything at all!" The male panicked, scrambling back on his bed, back pressing against the wall. "Please! P...put down your weapons!"

Taking long strides to his bed, stabbing the naginata into the stone wall, narrowly missing Corrin's ear, Hinoka leaned very slowly to meet her face with his. "...what...are...you...doing...with...Sakura...and...Corrin..." The Falcon Knight said, drawing attention to each word. Waiting for a response, she seen the male shaking and trembling where he was.

"If...if I knew you think I would be scared for my life! I have no heir! If you're going to kill me, please, let me have a child first, you two!" He rambled in a terrified rant. "I don't know what you two are talking about! I haven't seen Sakura or Elise in over a month! You know that! You both came with them with Xander, Ryoma, Leo, and Takumi! How can I be doing anything with them?!"

Looking back to Camilla, Hinoka sighed. "He's telling the truth." She said, pulling away from the trembling King, and getting off the bed, ripping her naginata out of the wall, as if gutting a fish.

"Yes, he's not lying." Camilla said, holstering her axe, closing the grimoire and letting it fall against her waist by a thin chain. "We're terribly sorry, Lord Corrin. But...well..."

"They...asked Oboro to make them interesting clothing? And have been talking about a wedding with...them two involved?" Corrin asked, very confused. "I...have no idea, honestly."

"I, think I know why." Hinoka spoke up. "Ryoma and Xander are Kings. They have children, and somewhat easy lives. I mean, even your hair. It's white but...silvery white. I'm seeing greys and whites, stress colors, Corrin."

"I think the two are worried for you, and want to make you happy somehow." Camilla spoke up. "It's...weird that why would go through such extreme lengths though, don't you think?" she asked, seeing the other two nod. "But...what will you do, Corrin?"

"What do you mean?" He asked nervous of their response.

"If the two were to approach you and ask you to go through with it...what would your reply be, Corrin?" Hinoka asked, bluntly stating the facts. "I believe...Sakura and Elise are planning on doing exactly what we said, with you. What will you do? We all know there is no blood between us, and with everything that has happened, they want to see you happy. What is your answer?"

"I...I don't know." The male replied after a while of mulling it through his mind. "Can...you please give me some time?"

"You might not have time, Corrin." The Malig Knight said. "They, apparently, have had this plan for a few weeks now. So, I can only imagine when they will attempt this. Hinoka and I will leave you for now, and we will not talk about this to anyone. But...think." The lilac haired female said as she got up from her seat, the red haired female following suit.

"I will, I will..." He sighed, seeing the elder women leave his private quarter. "...what...what am I going to do?" the dragon king groaned. "I'm a king! A new king of a new kingdom! I can't have two wives...can...I?"

* * *

"Sweetie, Elise..." Camilla spoke up. "If I may ask, why are you so willing to do this for Corrin? You will be sharing him with Sakura."

"Sakura..." Hinoka sighed out gently. "I understand you care for Corrin greatly, but...you won't have him all to yourself."

"I know that!" The two girls spoke up. The throne room was transformed into a wedding hall, per say. A blended mix of Hoshidan and Nohrian lined the chamber. Towards the left of the throne, stood the Nohrian family, Camilla talking to her baby sister about the current situation. While not trying to talk her out of it, she was still somewhat uneasy about this union. Towards the right, the Hoshidan family stood, Hinoka talking with her younger sister about the same topic.

"You see what kind of men are sending their daughters here!"the two soon-to-be queens spoke up. "They only want his money and land! They want to get into the new land for their greedy purposes! That's why the hall is so empty!" The said in near perfect unison. The two elder sisters backed up slowly.

"...well, that is, actually very smart of them." Xander whispered to Leo. Looking over, it seemed like Ryoma was doing to same to his younger brother.

"I hope...Lord Corrin knows what he's doing." Leo whispered back.

"...if you say so, Sweetie." Camilla said, a small smile on her face.

"If that's so, then let no one tell you otherwise ." Hinoka smiled.

"Thank you!" Sakura and Elise said, hugging their respective sister.

"I just hope everything is going to be okay with this wedding, and this union." Takumi sighed. "I understand what they want, and they talked to Corrin about this. If they marry, Valla, Nohr, and Hoshido will be unified without corruption, or greed, or anything along those lines. But how did Elise manage to get Sakura to agree?" He sighed. His usual verbal tick of "Nohrian scum!' would have suddenly kicked up, but thanks to his time with his horse riding friend, and watching how is seamstress retainer treated the Nohrians, he slowly overcame his hatred for them. Well, a very large population of them.

"The two are very close friends, and they have been ever since the days at the Dragon's Fort." Ryoma spoke up.

Outside the hallway, Corrin leaned against the wall, his nerves getting the best of him. "...how did they talk me into this?" he asked himself.

"Because you care for them, and you do love them both, milord." Kaze spoke up from the shadows. "And, they did bring up very good points. I bet they listed to Lord Ryoma and Sir Xander wax political." The master ninja chuckled. "Truth be told, be lucky it's them who have this idea, not some other woman, or group of them."

Another chuckle joined the two. "Yea, tell me about it." Niles spoke up, from another shaded location. "And don't worry, King Corrin. Kaze and I will make sure no one tries to stop the wedding. And, if they do, well, I think we can get them out quickly enough before they do anything. As much as I would love to make a display of the bastard, I know Elise and Sakura would not like that at all, so outside the grounds it'll have to be." The Outlaw chuckled.

"Thanks Niles...I guess?" Corrin replied, hearing the one-eyed male laughing in reply. With a chuckle of his own, Corrin's nerves eased up slightly. "Well...time for me to go meet my destiny, Kaze."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Kaze chuckled. "I know you'll grow to like this, milord."

* * *

The wedding ended without much of an issue, only one very angry nobleman storming in. With some choice, harsh words, Elise replied with equally as harsh, for someone her age. As a warning to the other nobles of the land, the poor man wasn't slain, however rank and wealth was stripped from him by the decree of King Xander for interrupting a royal wedding.

In the, now much larger bedroom for the King and his new Queens, Corrin was hit by his first royal decree by his wives: Sit down, relax, and strip down. "To think they would ask for this on the first night. Well..it...it is the honeymoon night. They didn't want to go any place special, so...I guess this will do..."

"We're ready to come out now!" Elise called out. "Who you want yo come out first?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind both at once." Corrin said, a slightly nervous chuckle following after.

"Greedy! But..we'll listen to you." The blonde queen replied walking out with Sakura. The two girls felt Corrin's eyes jump between the two in a frantic enjoyment of the sight.

"Well...uhm...from what I was told, this is a very nice surprise." The dragon king said, a grin forming on his face.

The Queen from Nohr stood in all black lace. A flyaway babydoll covered her bare breasts and stomach, the cut of the top hanging dangerously low above her breasts as well; a garterbelt and stockings adorned her hips and legs, ending it all off with, to Corrin, essentially a piece of cloth covering her womanhood with three strings holding it together, a g-string under the straps of the garter.

The Queen of Hoshido stood, slightly, in more traditional clothing, and in the lighter color of pink, flowery patterns. A translucent sleeping yukata, minus the bottom half covered her upper body, the sight of a open cup bra hugging the bottom of her small breasts could be seen, and to end it all, a pair of panties, looking just as Elise's pair, except for a cut down the bottom fabric, a slit open for her own slit, fabric over her pubic region.

"Well..how...how do we look?" Sakura spoke up with a smile. A blush was forming on her face, growing brighter as she noticed the King's slowly rising male display. "I...I'll take that as 'Very nice'." She giggled slightly.

"Yes...I like it a lot." He chuckled, moving aside for his brides. The two girls sat next to him, Elise on his left, Sakura on his right. "I bet this took some courage to put on." The two girls nodded, taking the slight opening and kissing his cheeks. The male chuckled slightly, feeling their kisses slowly lower to his neck. Not wanting to turn his head to disturb the young girls in their work, he let them do their work, feeling their kisses continue slowly and slowly down her neck, to his chest, working past his stomach and down to his erection.

"N-now...sit back a-and enjoy." Sakura said, nervousness in her voice. The two girls reached down to his manhood, the girls gently licking around the shaft and head.

With a slight, pleased sound, the dragon king places his hands on his brides' backs, gently rubbing along to try and relax them, seeing the two very slowly relax, at least their backs. "Don't push yourself any further than you want, okay? You know I would never force you two to do anything you don't want." He said with a smile, hands gently caressing their backs.

"We...we know, Corrin." Elise said with a slight giggle, gently licking around the head, feeling Sakura's tongue flick against her own as the Hoshidan Queen licked around. The Nohrian Queen reached a hand to Sakura, gently taking it in her, holding gently as the two continued their gentle licks.

It was an odd sight, and strange feeling, seeing and feeling the two girls whom used to be his little sisters currently engaging in such a sexual act with him, but Corrin pushed it aside. He enjoyed the two different feelings. Sakura was focusing more on the underside and shaft, using her lips to nip, while Elise was more pleased with using her tongue to slide along the head and top. The dragon king's hands moved up along their backs and atop their heads, rubbing gently. He felt them stop their teasing, and gently nuzzled his hands back, a slight, happy sound escaping their somewhat covered mouths.

The two girls gathered whatever knowledge they had gained from their books, and attempted, as best as they could, to make it happen. The two girls slowly slid off the bed, kneeling down next to each other, looking up at Corrin with the sweetest, most innocent looks they could muster. The male blinked a few times, only letting out a small '...hng' as a reply. Their faces lit up upon hearing that, then slowly resumed their oral play. Leaning lower than Elise, Sakura moved Corrin's legs open a bit to make room for her. As Elise gently took the head into her mouth, some clumsy tongue work, Sakura moved some of her hair off her face, gently licking at Corrin's sack. The troubadour let a slight surprised sound as the male's erection twitched upon the feel of Sakura's soft tongue.

With a content sound, Corrin let his brides do their work. Feeling Elise gently starting to bob her head along his shaft, and Sakura's kisses and licks along his testicles, he really couldn't complain about how things turned out, though maybe things going a bit lower. The male closed his eyes, letting the two have their fun. Elise worked her tongue as best as her could, moving her head deeper and deeper, slowly but surely, fitting what she could in her mouth. With some time, the two girls switched, Elise's tongue rolling around his sack, and Sakura's lips tightly pursed around his manhood, using more of her mouth to please him, letting her tongue stay as a stationary wet spot for him.

The switching went on a number of times, the two queens at times sharing his shaft together, or sharing his testicles, one to each, before the male finally spoke up. "Girls...I'm getting very close, and...I know you two don't want to fight over who gets it...so...I have an idea." The white haired king said, moving the two up gently. Placing the two against each other, he moved their faces together, cheek to cheek. "Now. Open your mouths and stick out your tongues...okay?" He asked, seeing them nod in agreement and doing as he asked. Sitting up straight, almost standing, the male quickly finished himself off, the tip of his manhood pointing against their pressed cheeks.

"A-ahh!" The two queens closed their eyes, feeling hot ropes of semen cross their faces, and falling into their mouth. Holding still, they waited for Corrin to tell them what to do next, the two each taking a different approach on what was in their mouth. Elise left it sitting where it was, having it slowly melt around and fill her mouth. Sakura, on the other hand, used her tongue move it around her mouth before holding as much as she could on her tongue. "You two can swallow whenever you want." The dragon king said, watching the two swallow what was in their mouths in a few gulps.

"It's...uhm...a bit bitter..." Elise said. "B-but...if you want us to drink more...I...I'll gladly do so for my King." the blonde queen smiled.

"For me, it...it tastes a bit sour." Sakura said. "But...like Elise, I'll gladly drink more if you want me to, King Corrin." the pink haired queen smiled.

With a slight chuckle and rub of their heads, Corrin smiled. "You know unless you want to, I won't force anything." he said, hearing their combined 'We know, dear King.' as a reply.

"But...we wanna do something else"! Elise spoke up.

"But, we need you to...take off something on us...well...I..know you want to." Sakura said with a smile. "Hint...it's not what you want."

"Well then...hm..." the dragon king said with a chuckle. "Stand please." He said, seeing his brides stand. Standing as well, Corrin gently undid the rest of Sakura's yukata and her bra, tossing them both aside. Next came Elise, undoing the ribbon in one tug, sliding the black lace off her and tossing it into the same pile as Sakura's wear. "There...that's what I assume?" He asked, sitting down as they nodded.

The two girls knelt down in front of their husband, quickly moving between his legs. "Now, enjoy." The they in unison again. Knowing fully well the two by themselves did not have the bust size needed, they thought to work together. Trapping his shaft between their breasts, the girls smiled at their accomplishment. Using their hands to firmly press their breasts, both together and against the hot manhood between them, the two started working in unison, sliding their petite cups up and down along the slick meat.

"That...feels really good, you two." The male said with a content sigh, leaning back on his elbows. Looking down at them, he clearly enjoyed the sight. With their breasts moving gently, a tight squeeze around him, he felt their tongues start to lick the head as it poked out from their soft breasts with gentle pokes and licks.

"Does this feel good, Corrin?" Elise asked, immediately returning her tongue against her husband's manhood.

"I hope...it does." Sakura added. "We had to look through a number of books to find out what men like so we could please you." as soon as she finished her sentence, she began to work her tongue, partly against the dragon king's member and Elise's tongue.

"Of course it does, of course." the white haired king replied, chuckling slightly. "If I didn't enjoy this, I think something would be wrong with me." he smiled, sitting back up and rubbing their heads, feeling them once again gently nuzzle his palms as they continued with their stroking and licking. He started twitching between their breasts after some time, the two girls excitedly starting to lick around his tip, seemingly fighting over what would happen in a moment. "Girls, no need to fight each other for it. There's always enough for the both of you." He chuckled, running his fingers through their hair, feeling them nod in agreement and slow down their bobbing and licking, but feeling their soft breasts start to quicken up, trying to go along with the twitching they felt.

With another surprised sound, the two girls slowly stopped their breasts, feeling his erection pulse and shoot out the hot ejaculate. They stood still as they felt it land across their faces, and hair, dripping down to their breasts.

"S...so much..." Elise said with a smile, her breathing slowly getting heavier.

"It's...so hot..." Sakura added, her breathing slowly getting heavier as well.

"You did want more...but, I think it's time for you two to relax, and let me handle things..." Corrin said, his wives nodding. They stood up slowly, the male getting up after they did and sat them down on the bed. "Elise, lie down on your back, and Sakura, lie down on top of her." Following his words, Elise lied on her back, getting into a comfortable position, her legs slightly hanging off the edge of the bed. Sakura slowly crawled over top the Vallian Queen, the two maneuvering their legs around a bit to comfortably sit.

"Perfect." Corrin said with a content smile. He seen the sweet, somewhat embarrassed smiles they gave him, seeing their upper bodies still dripping slightly with his semen. "Now, relax and let me please you two." He stated, moving down onto his own knees against the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing to do, C-aah!" Sakura moaned out, feeling the dragon king's tongue gently lick across her slit. Her moan died down as Corrin pulled away, hearing Elise's voice perk up as she felt his tongue. "You...can focus on one of us at a time, you don't have to give us both att-aahn!" Corrin cut her off with another lick, pressing it down against the shrine maiden's slit.

"You two didn't take turns with me, so I won't take turn with you." He said, chuckling. The white haired king moved his tongue between the two girls slowly, giving each girl's womanhood some close and slow attention before switching to the other one. Their moans slowly got louder as his tongue flicked and rolled against their slits, tasting their sweet juices as they oozed out. The two brides held each others hands tightly, their moans getting louder quickly. With the bodies wriggling against each other, Corrin felt their womanhoods slowly twitch expectantly. Dragging his tongue deeply against their slits, he pulled away quickly, then quickly pressed his tongue against Elise's entrance, gently moving his tongue inside her.

Elise's moans perked up loudly, feeling her husband's tongue work it's way into her dripping pussy. Her hands gripped Sakura's tightly as she moaned loudly. "C...Corrin!" She moaned out, her body writhing around under the pink haired queen. With a louder moan, her back trying to arch, she screamed out Corirn's name, climaxing. Panting a bit, she moaned slightly as Corrin's tongue slowly lapped out all of the juices from Elise's sex. "That...felt amazing, Corrin." She panted out, a weak smile on her face.

"I'm glad...now for Sakura." The dragon king chuckled as he pulled his tongue out. Licking along Elise's outer lips gently to tease her, he dragged his tongue up slowly to Sakura's womanhood, poking and teasing the small entrance, enjoying her moans for some time before he pushed his tongue inside slowly. He enjoyed her taste, a much more subtle sweetness compared to Elise's more direct sweetness. The white haired male knew he would be doing this more often to satisfy a new sweet tooth that was forming.

The pink haired queen moans grew louder, despite the loudness, her breathing was trying to remain quieter, another difference from his other queen. "This..feels so nice, Corrin!" She moaned out, feeling his tongue move and swirl about inside her wet sex. Her body twitched slightly, writhing around on top of the blonde queen, who simply smiled as she caught her breath. "I...I-I...!" She exclaimed, her back arching as she felt Corrin's tongue roll around inside her, bringing her to a blissful climax, feeling the king gently lick out her sweet tasting juices from her sex.

Corrin gently pulled his tongue out when he had his fill, hearing Sakura's gentle moaning as his tongue slid out of her gently. "Well, I'll be honest. I could do that for hours." He chuckled, looking at the two look back at him, blushing faces and gently panting. "But...now comes what, I think you two wanted. But the only thought on my mind is that who shall I enter first?"

The two girls looked at each other, while saying no words, they were talking to each other. After a few seconds of silence, they nodded, looking back.

"We don't care who you start with, Corrin." The pink haired queen smiled.

"As long as you give us both the same amount of time, or...close to it, we couldn't be happier." The blonde queen added with a smile.

"Makes my choice harder, but slightly easier. I...hope your books taught you about what happens..." He said, using one hand to rub each of their waists.

"We...we know. We're...virgins." Elise said, a bit embarrassed about it. "Does...that bother you?"

"..of course it doesn't." He said with a warm smile. "I would hope you two were still virgins. Well, until tonight. You do know...that it'll hurt, right?"

"Yes...we know, Corrin." Sakura replied. "Just, please be gentle with us..."

Corrin nodded, after some thinking, he decided to take the Hoshidan Queen first. The pink haired queen's voice quickly grew louder, feeling her husband's erection slid and poke at her womanhood. Her hands gripped Elise's tightly, feeling herself being opened gently and slowly. "That...feels so...good already." She moaned out, being muffled by Elise's deep kiss. The two young Queen's enjoyed the company of each other, Sakura's body slowly tensing up as she felt the king gently start to thrust inside her.

Careful not to hurt her, Corrin only moved the head of his erection into her, moving it around to let the queen grow accustomed to the feeling. A few minutes of gently thrusting, pushing ever so slowly into her, Sakura pulled away from Elise's lips, a slight groan escaping her lips. "I...guess I'm there, Sakura." The white haired king said.

"It..hurts a little." She spoke up. "I know you'll...be gentle..." She said with a faint smile, looking back at him.

"Of course I will. Elise? Could you help Sakura relax a bit?" the dragon king asked, seeing Elise nod and gently turn Sakura back to her, hands on her cheeks and deeply kissing her to relax her. Starting to move around gently, Corrin felt the thin layer of flesh against his manhood. Knowing what to do, the male poked at the shrine maiden's hymen, hearing her sudden moan of discomfort. "Alright...I'm going to try and break it now, okay?" The dragon king asked, seeing Sakura nod gently, holding her kiss with Elise. After some more prodding and poking at her hymen, hoping it would loosen it up, Corrin pulled himself back gently before thrusting through, trying to be as gentle as possible with such a forceful thrust.

The pink haired queen moaned loudly into Elise's mouth, a painful shaking followed after, tightly clawing at the sheets to try and relax. Her body twitched slightly feeling Corrin's hands run along her sides and back in an attempt to relax her, as Elise's hands works around her shoulders. After some time, the two managed to get the pained queen to relax.

"There you are, Queen Sakura. You are now, well, a woman." Corrin said, leaning over slightly, running a hand along her cheek. He felt her slowly form a smile, her breathing relaxing as the pain slowly faded away. "Just let me know, when I can resume moving, okay?" He asked, rubbing her cheek a bit.

Feeling the blonde queen nip and kiss at her neck, Sakura's moans very slowly came back, Corrin pulling his hand back along her body to her waist. "Mn...yes, you can continue." The pink haired queen said, relaxing as Elise's kisses continued along her neck and shoulder.

With a nod, the male very slowly started to thrust into Sakura. Her moans, mixed with some pain and pleasure, resumed. Holding onto her hips, the dragon king moved his hips gently, feeling around the inside of his queen with a different 'tool'. Enjoying the warm, wet feeling, Corrin let out a few pleasurable sounds of his own. His thrusting very slowly picked up speed, carefully listening to Sakura's moans to see if she was still pained. When the sounds of pain slowly fell to discomfort, then eventually trailed off entirely.

"You...f-feel so hard...inside me, Corrin.." The shrine maiden moaned, her grip on the sheets tightening up as she felt her husband's thrusting to slowly grow faster. "I...it's spreading me open...!" She moaned out, trying to recall the book for things to say. Her womanhood started to tighten up around him. "You...y-you can cum inside me if you want...!" The shrine maiden continued, burying her face slightly into Elise's neck. "I...we both want you to!"

Hearing his wife openly say that, Corrin twitched a bit inside her, causing Sakura's moans to suddenly and quickly perk, as his thrusts continued, carefully making sure he wasn't hurting her, but making sure he was deep and fast enough to please his wife. "If...you two are sure that you want me to...finish inside you...then I can't say no." He said with a chuckle, holding onto Sakura's hips a bit tighter as he worked his hips.

"You...you better do the same to me, Corrin." The troubadour said, looking pass Sakura to see her husband, a determined look on his face. "Seems like...you're going to do just as we wanted...yay." She giggled slightly, rubbing the back of Sakura's head as she continued her moaning. She felt her own body rocking as the dragon king's thrusting grew stronger, feeling the thrusts through Sakura's own body movement.

"S...Sakura...!" Corrin groaned out, thrusting deeply inside Sakura and holding close to his base. He pulsed a bit inside her, feeling the shrine maiden's womanhood grip his erection tight, as he finished inside her, letting the thick, warming feeling flow through her. The pink haired queen moaned loudly, the feeling of her husband's thick love flow through her deepest parts.

The Vallian Queen panted on top of the other Vallian Queen, happily panting. "C...Corrin." She panted, the waves of her own climax very slowly dying down. She nuzzled Elise's neck and chest gently, looking at the blonde queen slowly. "It...it's your turn." she giggled weakly, a faint moan escaping her lips as Corrin gently pulled out of her womanhood.

"Well...are you ready, Elise?" The dragon king asked, seeing slow drips of his semen start to roll out of the shrine maiden's folds. The troubadour nodded slightly, a happy smile on her face though. The male slid his head along her slit, hearing the blonde queen's moans gently perk up. After some teasing to make sure the young queen was wet enough, the king gently poked the head past her entrance, hearing Elise's moans rise in volume. Another difference, Sakura's quiet nature was balanced by Elise's direct and bolder actions and words. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Is...this what Sakura felt?" She moaned out gently, feeling her husband pushing inside her gently. "I...I love this feeling...so much!" the blonde queen moaned out again, feeling Sakura quickly and deeply kiss her lips to keep her muffled, as if payback. Her muffled moans started to grow louder as her husband started to thrust ever so slowly deeper into her. Sakura kept her body somewhat still, the thrusting inside her, however, kept the two moving slightly.

With her moans increasing, they quickly stopped, the king and queen noticing the tense feeling from Elise. With Corrin sliding his hands gently along her waist, and Sakura returning the favor of caressing her cheeks and shoulder to relax her, Corrin gently and carefully poked and prodded the skin seal. Hearing her moans slowly become pain filled, the male continued to try and relax her, until he decided to take the same route he did with Sakura, and with a few, strong strokes, thrust through the hymen.

Elise's nails dug into Sakura's back, tensing up greatly and letting out a few muffled whimpers of pain. Corrin held inside her as steadily as he could, making sure the pain was going away. His hands gently massaged her waist and hips, Sakura's kissing helping her relax very slowly as well. As Elise's whimpers slowly vanished, she pulled away from the kiss. "I'm...feeling better now. The pain is almost all gone so...if you want to continue, Corrin..y...you can." She said with a faint smile.

The dragon king smiled in return, starting to thrust his hips very gently, feeling around inside her and enjoying her different warmth and tightness. Sakura's womanhood cling tightly to him, while Elise's seemed to gently wrap and hug around his erection as it was plunged in and out of her wet sex slowly. The blonde queen's moaned slowly perked up as his thrusting got ever so slightly stronger and faster.

"So...so thick...it's hot too, Corrin! I...think you'll burn me inside if...if you stay inside me." Elise moaned out, feeling Sakura nip and lick as her neck as the dragon king's thrusting started to bounce the two young queens around gently on the bed. The blonde queen gripped the sheets tightly as she felt her husband's erection thrust and prod around inside her wet sex.

"Well, I guess that's a good way to let you remember tonight." the white haired male chuckled, continuing his thrusts, getting a bit deeper and harder. Elise's moans grew louder with each thrust, her walls starting to tighten around the male's erection. "I...came inside Sakura, so it's only fair for you." He said, watching Sakura continue licking and gently nibble Elise's neck, working up to her cheeks and ears The mix of the pink haired queen's teasing, and Corrin himself deep inside her, filling up her wet womanhood.

"More Corrin! I...I can..f-feel myself...!" The troubadour moaned out, back arching slightly under the pink haired queen. With a powerful moan, Elise clawed at the sheets, pushing Sakura up slight as she hit her climax. Her walls tightened around Corrin, who, within a number of thrusts in the tight hole, thrust deep inside her, finishing inside her. Another moan escaped her lips, enjoying the hot, thick feeling that started to flow inside her.

"See, Elise?" The shrine maiden smiled. "It's...so enjoyable." She giggled a bit, looking back slowly to Corrin. "Well...this was the best day of ours lives. We...married the man we loved, we are making sure that you're stress free, and relaxed and calm...and we gave you heirs." She said, seeing Corrin's confused look.

"W...we asked Nyx and Orochi...to study us a bit." Elise panted, moaning as Corrin pulled out slowly. "T...today...we're at our most dangerous." She giggled slightly, spying the king's even more confused look. "Heh...we are at our most fertile today. So...uhm...congratulations if we both end up pregnant?"

"...w-wait what?!"

* * *

Months later from the eventful wedding and night, the King and his newly crowned Queens ruled over Valla. With the previous heirs of Nohr and Hoshido as the Queens, the nobles of the two nations stopped their attempts to marry into the wealth, power, and land stopped...however the occasional noble with enough gall would send their daughter, only to be met by stern yelling and harsh words from the crowned Queens. King Corrin's stress melted away with his two loves, and his days...and nights...always had some sort of adventure to them. Speaking of...

"Y-yes Corrin! I missed your dick so much!" Elise moaned out, on her back on the bed. Holding onto Sakura's hand tightly, she wriggled around on the bed as Corrin steadily and carefully thrust inside her.

"Well, ever since you and Sakura both got pregnant on our wedding night, I've had to make sure you both were going to develop safely." He chuckled. With Elise and Sakura on their backs, he crossed their closest legs over each other, the girls both stark naked, their stomachs clearly pregnant, only about a month away from the assumed due date. The three agreed on names, Kana and Kanna. Knowing the issue before hand, they came to one conclusion, giving Kana the shorter vowel sound as Kanna took the long A vowel sound.

"I would say it's not our fault, but...it..kinda is." Sakura giggled, her moans suddenly perking as Corrin thrust into her carefully.

"I know, my loves, I know." The soon-to-be-father chuckled, holding onto the edge of the bed to keep his balance over his pregnant wives as he continued thrusting into them, carefully and quickly switching between the two girls. He enjoyed both their moans, and both of their bodies, eventually learning every difference he could about the two, sexually of course.

With their voices getting louder, and their womanhood each getting tighter and wetter with each thrust, the male took the time to bring them both to a powerful climax. Despite the number of times the three have had sex, the young queens were never able to endure their king for any longer than a few minutes before they felt the waves of their climax hit. They griped each others hand tightly as Corrin skillfully brought them each to a orgasmic high. Using their high, the king continued to thrust inside them each, alternating girls, before pulling out and covering their wet sexes with the hot, thick lines of semen the girls have grown to love.

"A-aahh..!...n..not in our mouths?" Elise giggled through her panting.

"If I waited any longer, I would have lost it before I could move around to you two greedy girls." The male chuckled, seeing them smile at him, blushing face and innocent smile. "You both drink me dry every few days in the morning, anyway."

"Because...it's..really tasty." Sakura spoke up, still embarrassed to admit her love for giving her husband oral sex, and happily swallowing his cum whenever he would release.

"Sakura does, more than me. I...just kinda like the feel." Elise added with an embarrassed giggle. Unlike her pink haired 'counterpart', she preferred the feel of it along her body ever since the wedding night. What she enjoyed, even more than that, was the feeling Sakura licking it off of her. The words hung in the air for a few seconds, the blond queen suddenly spying Corrin helping Sakura off the bed and carefully onto the floor, sitting down in front of Elise. "...Oh...I see what this is." the troubadour smiled, opening her legs to let Sakura in.

"Thank you..." She said, quickly cutting herself off by lapping off Corrin's semen off Elise's womanhood. The pink haired queen reached down to her own wet sex, using her fingers to scoop up as much of the sticky white liquid she could, licking off her own fingers as she licked along Elise's pussy.

Taking the chance, Corrin moved himself onto the bed, kneeling next to Elise's head, where the moaning princess looked over. "Am...I getting all the attention tonight?" She said with a small giggled, sliding over slightly to lick around the tip and head of her husband's still erect manhood, gently sucking the rest of his leaking semen into her mouth.

"Yes, tonight is for you...and tomorrow is for Sakura, and then I have two days, where I can recover." Corrin chuckled, enjoying the feeling of his blonde wife eagerly take his shaft into her mouth. She had grown very skilled at oral sex over the months, but currently being tasted by Sakura made her skills quiver a bit. The pink haired queen, when finished with her meal of Corrin's love, used her fingers to pull open Elise's wet pussy, sliding her tongue around the small entrance before pushing her tongue inside.

"M-mn! N..no fair!" Elise moaned, keeping Corrin's manhood in her mouth, licking as best as she could. "S..she knows all of my sensitive spots...a-and she's attacking them!" The troubadour cried out, muffling herself by returning her lips around the dragon king's erection, bobbing her head quickly, knowing that the male was still sensitive. She felt the twitching in her mouth, and the somewhat erratic, yet purposeful tongue thrusts and movements from Sakura, causing her body to slowly writhe around in pleasure.

"Good girl, Elise...very good girl." Corrin chuckled slightly, letting his young wife work her magic. Seeing her body quiver in pleasure, and feeling her tongue and mouth work as fast as they could, he knew the blonde girl was close yet again. He leaned over slightly, putting a hand on Sakura's head, gently pushing her down. It was a code, for lack of a better word. Sakura dug her tongue in deeper, feeling Elise's walls twitch and tighten around her tongue.

With some powerful, yet very muffled moans, Elise's back arched once again. Her hands shot down, grabbing Sakura's hair and holding onto pink tufts, holding her down against her pussy. Sakura didn't complain, she enjoyed the delicious treat of quim that Elise let out. With a somewhat messy pop, Corrin pulled out of Elise's mouth, quickly and suddenly finishing on her. The blonde queen let out a surprised gasp as she felt the hot lines of semen land across her face, enjoying the feeling of it.

"Ah...there we go for now...I assume..that my two queens want more?" Corrin said with a slight pant, seeing them both nod at him. "Heh, alright. Let me catch my breath first."


	11. Save Slot 8: Perfection's Prize

CorrinxCaeldori, Revelations route. Requested by SpiderTamer425

* * *

"Uhm, excuse me, mother?" Caeldori asked, poking her head into Selena's room. "I...have a question to ask, if you don't mind."

The mercenary looked over, fixing her hair a bit. "Oh, hello Caeldori. Uhm, sure? It's not like you to ask questions in such a reserved manner...what's up?" She asked, seeing her daughter step in, closing the door behind her.

"Well...you see, mother. I...don't know how to say this without feeling embarrassed..." She trailed off.

The mother thought for a few seconds, then sighed. "Caeldori." Selena said, going to her daughter and taking her hand, strolling to her bed and sitting down with the Sky Knight. "That's a natural part of being a woman. I mean..I go through it, all women after a certain age get their per-"

"T-that's not what I mean!" the red haired sky knight quickly said, a blush as bright as her hair covering her face. "...sorry, for being so loud."

"...hehe..it's fine. I should have asked first." Selena said with a slight laughter. " What's the issue then? Training? Townsfolk bothering you? Men...or...women? I...I don't know what your preference is, but I'll love you no matter what."

"I...it's not a girl!" Caeldori exclaimed. "I'm...I'm not Soleil." She said, relaxing herself with a slight giggle. "But...uhm, yes. It..it is boy problems. There is this boy I like, but I don't know how to approach him."

"...oooooohhhhh." Selena said with a smirk. "Don't wanna tell your mother who is it? I have a feeling you won't, but...tell me just ooooonnnnneeeee trait that they have? So I might be able to help out with tips."

"Err..." The daughter mulled. "He...has...very white...or...close to silver hair." Caeldori said, hoping the hint was subtle. She looked over, seeing Selena's slightly confused look.

"I...didn't expect you to have a crush on him, Caelly. But him..." The mother said, taking some time to think. "Well, if it is him, that I'm thinking of, I would say...just let him do some talking to make sure he can say a few things about what he wants, then...I don't wanna say humor him, but go along with the conversation. Then, while he's talking, think of a few topics of your own to ask when he stops. Other than that, just keep the talking going, it makes things a lot less awkward."

Listening intently, the Sky Knight nodded to each word her mother said. "Oh...alright!" She said happily, tightly hugging her mother. "I...I'll talk to him tomorrow!" the daughter quickly let go of Selena, hurrying out of the room leaving behind a flurry of 'thank you!' as the door closed.

"Anytime, Caeldori." Selena nervously chuckled. "...Takumi's married. Him and Oboro have been for a while now. I don't wanna hurt her feelings, maybe it's just a weird crush that will go away." The mother sighed when her daughter was long gone.

* * *

The Sky Knight hid behind a few trees of the Dragon Fort, looking around intently for her male target. With a small journal in hand, she glanced at the open pages, looking through it for the various conversation topics she jotted down. Thankfully, she was lucky enough to have Nina help her know the Fort's various blind spots and such from different angles, so stalking...intently watching her want-to-be-boyfriend...would be easier.

The outlaw stood behind the drooling Sky Knight. With a smirk, Nina rubbed her hands together. With a sudden outburst of volume, and grabbing her sides quickly. "CAELDORI!" With a loud scream, the red haired knight jumped up, spinning around in terror.

"N-NINA! Don't scare me like that!" She said through her quickened breathing. "Y-you scared me half to death...a-and who knows who else is watching, I don't want to be known as a creep!"

"I know...but...I wanna help. And seeing your boy toy start this way..." The outlaw smirked, grabbing a burlap sack and opening it. "Have fun." Nina sang, quickly reaching into the bag and throwing out a small, almost arm length snake.

"...s-snake...?!" The Sky knight exclaimed, taking a few steps back. While she wasn't afraid of them, she just had a bit of a thing against the ability to move without legs, fins, wings, or anything that could obviously show locomotion. She kept her eyes on the harmless reptile as it slowly slithered over to the panicked female. "P...pick it back up Nina!...Nina?" Caeldori looked up, finding that the outlaw was no where in sight.

"Caeldori?!" Corrin called out, Yato drawn, hurrying towards her scream. "What's wrong? Are we being invaded?!"

The red head, seeing the plot behind Nina's crazy plan, quickly hid behind the white haired male. "N..no...just that...a...er...a snake scared me. I...I'm sorry for alarming you."

Corrin sighed gently, sheathing the blade and looking at the snake. "Well, it is something of decent size for...well, this part of the landscape. Maybe it got in while we bought some outside grain? I know our soil's only good for daikons..." He thought aloud, turning back to look at Caeldori once he noticed the snake slithered away from the scene. "But, are you okay?"

With a slight nod, she smiled. "Yes, a bit shook up, but...otherwise, I'm fine." Caeldori chuckled nervously. "Odd...for me to be scared by something like that...but, well, it fell from the tree."

"Tree? Must be a bird eating one." the white haired male stated. "But...how have you been lately, we haven't had much time to talk, and, I feel a bit bad about that."

"No, no. It's fine." Caeldori smiled, screaming at herself mentally. :No need to feel bad about it. It's understandable. But, if you want to talk, I am always here."

"I thought you would training a lot, though. I mean, you are the daughter of Subaki. I thought you would be striving to meet his perfection." The male asked.

"Well, at times. But, there is only so much that I can do by myself, even with training." The red head informed the white haired male. "So, I don't strive to be like him, I strive to be the best I can." the female said with pride.

"Well, that's always good to know. Rather someone not try to be someone else, rather the best they can. It works out better, for themselves and others." Corrin said with a slight chuckle. "Hm.." he thought aloud. "If...I...would be so bold, perhaps you'd like to talk about a few things? I actually had a question or two about pegusi and such. Maybe...over some tea or coffee? Dwyer has been asking me to try his new brew, so...I feel maybe this is a good time to try it with company."

Caeldori's face lit up, taking great control to hold herself back from going overboard. "Oh? Well...if I'm not imposing. But, if was, then you wouldn't be asking me." She rambled a bit. "A-anyway...uhm...I'd be honored to, Lord Corrin." the read head smiled, a faint blush forming on her face.

* * *

With a somewhat, rocky start, the two slowly engaged in their afternoon coffee and talking. The two started having a weekly coffee chat, which slowly blossomed into something much more. Weeks went by, slowly turning into months

"So. My daughter liked Corrin...I still can't believe I was wrong." Selena sighed, feeling Subaki pat her back.

"Don't worry, everyone is wrong at times, even myself. But, she is happy, right? So, I don't think it's a problem." the male Sky Knight smiled.

His wife nodded. "Yea, I guess you're right. He better make her happy and treat her right. I'm not afraid to beat his fat head against a rock if I need to." A nervous laughter came from Subaki as he rubbed her back gently.

"Just...don't hurt him too much...Caeldori might not like it..."

"Oh! Look at this! Corrin!" Caeldori smiled, grabbing her boyfriend's hand and running down the crowded city block with him. She skidded to a halt, pointing at a scarlet sun dress hanging in a store window.

Corrin chuckled slightly as they stopped, looking at it. He looked at it for a long while, then turned to look at the Sky Knight, sizing her up a bit. "It does look very nice. But, are you sure? I mean...Oboro could make something just as good, if not better...for a fraction of the price. I...don't want to sound like I'm cheap or anything but...I..." he trailed off from his side of the story, seeing Caeldori's puppy dog-like look. "...a-alright, alright." He broke down, chuckling after.

"Yay!" She happily cheered out, hugging the male in a tight embrace. "Thank you so much!" she let go quickly, hurrying into the store to get her new sun dress. Corrin dug through his pockets for the small pouch of coins he carried, walking in after fingering through the coins to roughly count them.

We walked in, seeing his, safe to say at this point, girlfriend, talking to one of the clerks. He tilted his head, wondering what the two were talking about. Not wanting to pry, the dragon prince made his was over to another worker, making sure he could get the sun dress before anyone else could. Walking to the front of the store to pay, he spied the read head walking with the other clerk towards a section to the back, then seen her quickly hurry back up.

"D...did you get the dress?" The slightly blushing red head asked, seeing Corrin hold it up in his hands. "Heh...yay!" She smiled, taking the dress and looking at it, sizing it against herself. "...I should have done this first, thankfully it looks like it will fit. Thank you, so much Corrin."

"It's no problem at all." The dragon prince chuckled, walking out with his girl. "Is there anything else you'd like to do? We had our lunch without anyone bothering us. It was very nice not to have to listen to someone interrupt us."

"I'm not so sure..." Caeldori started, thinking as she held the folded dress in her arms. "I would ask if there is anything you would like to do, but I have feeling that this would be a chain of events of us two doing this." She smiled.

The white haired male chuckled. "That would happen. If you want to go back, we can...I think that we have been away for some time...I know your mother has been making sure everything has been fine with you, and I have been treating you well."

"Mn...I'm sorry about that, Corrin. Mother only means well..." the Sky Knight said.

Poking their heads from the shadows, Niles and his daughter looked on at Corrin and Caeldori.

"...why are we following them? Better question...why did you drag ME along?" Niles asked, averting his gaze to his daughter.

"Because if you didn't, I could tell Lord Leo about the issue with his cloaks." Nina chuckled.

"...Odin and I always make sure that we leave a surprise to keep him on his toes. Besides, everyone knows that Lord Leo's collars are always inside out...so it's not a joke so much as just tradition." the father replied with a chuckle.

"...alright fine, Selena's paying us to do this. Not much, just a handful of gold each to make sure her daughter is safe." the outlaw said to her father adventurer.

"...that's my girl." Niles chuckled, leaving the alleyway to trail behind the lovey-dovey couple in front of him. "Man, Nina...I dunno if your mother would be annoyed that you took money to follow around one of your friends, or proud that you're trying to see if she's safe."

Nina followed along, shrugging. "Meh, either way, Mom always was wishy-washy." she sighed, thinking on her mother's habits.

"Yea...that's why I love her.' Niles said, stifling his laughter into a chuckle. "Nyx'll love this stuff...who knows, could find something for her on the...book store? What kind of date goes to a book store?!"

"One that isn't based on weapons or magic...or flirting...or money...or sex...or gross comments." Nina calmly said, cutting down pieces of her father's personality.

"Growing up like your dear ol' dad, Nina!" The male told her with pride, despite a slight crush to his pride and manhood. He'd get it back from Nyx, she was into the things he was, so push came to shove, really. "Keep an eye on them from in there, I'll be out here..."

The happily couple wandered the small store, looking through the various books that riddled the small shelves. They browsed the wares, talking to themselves.

"Is there anything that interests you, Caeldori?" Corrin asked, reading through the various titles.

"No...not really." The red head mumbled, looking through the various books. "They do have war books and such, but I want to avoid those. Romance novels and comedy books." She said, picking up a few books to flip through the first few pages. "They...do seem somewhat interesting. But...nothing I would read..."

Nina chuckled to herself, listening in, using a book to keep her face covered. "Says the one who reads a book called 'Make Him Fall For You in a Fortnight.' Poor girl." She smirked, mumbling to herself. She peered over the book, scanning around for the couple. "Well...romance books. Dropping a hint?"

"You think those would be interesting, Caeldori?" Corrin spoke up. "I know they're good for reading, but I also hear that they aren't very...realistic at times. Some are, some aren't...the author's might have an off sense of love, or such."

"I know, Corrin." The red head said with a slight smile. "That makes them all unique. And who knows, I might even get a small laugh out of some."

The dragon prince chuckled, looking at her. "Well, do you want a few of the books, Caely?" he asked, seeing the sky knight blush slightly at the nickname.

"...Caely?" Nina stifled a snicker. "That is so...cheesy!"

"If...you don't mind." Caeldori smiled, trying to find a way to relax herself, so that her blush would leave. "I feel bad that you have been buying me so many things lately..."

"No, no. It's fine." The dragon prince smiled, taking the books out of Caeldori's hands. "You seemed to like these, so these are what I'll get, okay?" he asked, seeing the sky knight reply with a smile and a nod.

–

"...so, just books, some lunch, and a sun dress?" Selena asked, fingering through her coin purse and paying the father and daughter.

"Yea. Nothing out of the ordinary." Nina chuckled, taking the money and pocketing it. "So don't worry, Selena. Lord Corrin is gonna treat her well."

"So don't worry." Niles replied, pocketing his share of the money. "Just relax yourself...don't wanna see you burst a blood vessel...that or see any greys show up...grandma." The male laughed, quickly darting out of the room as he heard Selena growl and reach for a spare blade.

"..sorry for Daddy's personality...but that's all I can do." Nina shrugged, leaving the angry mother. "Bbbbyyyyyeeeee!"

"...damn father and daughter...they're literally the same!...but at least they told me that Caeldori is safe." She sighed, sitting down and running a hand through her hair. "Just relax, Selena..."

"Uhm, Corrin?" Caeldori spoke up softly as the two arrived back in the Dragon's Fort. Corrin looked over, a questioning look. "I...would like to leave the books and sun dress in your room..if...that is alright."

"Why's that? Not that I mind, I'm perfectly fine with it, but may I know why?"the dragon prince asked.

"Well...I don't know how Mother would feel about us dating. I mean...well...you are technically her commanding officer, either above or under Lady Camilla, I'm not so sure how that all works. I think she just wants me to be safe and find someone else who isn't always so preoccupied with business of war." The sky knight stated. "I don't mind it, honestly. You do make time to see me, at least once a fortnight you do say that you are on a day leave of official business to spend time with me. And..I'm grateful for that, honestly."

With a slight chuckle, Corrin smiled at Caeldori. "I know what you mean. And, I am sorry if I do take up time with the war and such, but...it's something I have to do." the white haired prince said. "But, yes, you can keep your new belongings in my quarters. It'll be easier to keep them hidden from your mother than in your quarters. And it'll keep two certain spies out."

"Nina isn't very good at keeping herself hidden when it comes to something she knows she's right about. So I think that's why she let herself be seen...that...or she did it on purpose to keep us somewhat...more tame?" the red head pondered. "And...Niles was probably dragged along due to money...or Nina. So, I guess there was no harm." she finished off with a giggle. "Nyx should really teach them both not to snoop around."

Within the safety of Corrin's tree house quarters, Caeldori's belonging put away and out of view of the few windows there, the female stretched a bit, feeling tired from the day of walking. That, and she had an idea forming.

"Well, everything is away." The male said, making sure the sun dress was kept safe among the rest of the clothing Corrin had. "I think today went very well despite the two sets of eyes..." he chuckled, turning back to Caeldori, spying her sitting on his bed.

"Yes, I enjoyed today a lot. Thank you." the sky knight said with a warm smile. "But...I...have a question."

"Is everything alright?" The dragon prince asked, walking over to the sky knight. "You, seem anxious about something. Is...is it about before with your mother?"

"No! It's not that." the female replied, twirling some of her hair around her finger. "Just...something else, I wanted to ask." she trailed off slightly. "We...have been...dating for a while now...a few months, right?" Caeldori continued, seeing Corrin nod in reply. "And...u-uhm. I wanted to ask you something..."

"What is it, Caeldori?" the male asked, taking a seat next to her and holding onto her hand to relax her. "You can tell me anything, you know that, right?"

"I...I do. But it's...so...embarrassing to say this." The Sky Knight started, trailing off into a strong mumble. Building up her confidence, she slowly looked over to her love, a mad blush across her face. "...I...I want to...become a woman."

"...ex...excuse me?" Corrin asked with a stammer.

"I...want you to make me a woman!" She blurted out after some time gathering her courage. Turning to face the male directly, his blush almost matched hers. "I know it's so sudden, I really do, Corrin...and I understand if you don't want to...but, hearing you mention about the war before, got me thinking...what if something happens to one of us..." she continued, her voice trailing off at the end. "I...want to be able to fully understand you, and you to fully understand me. Before something unthinkable happens to one of us..."

The dragon prince looked at Caeldori, taking her hands in his. "I...understand what you mean." he said with a faint smile. "But...are..you su-...of course you are. That's why you asked." he chuckled slightly, seeing Caeldori relax slightly. "But...are...you ready? Physically? Mentally? Emotionally?"

"I...believe I am." she replied, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself. "Sh...shall we?"

Moments went by, Corrin waiting for Caeldori to call him in. He stood around the corner to his bed, staying out of sight from the red head. It was his idea, feeling that whenever she was ready, she could call him. And if she wasn't, there was no issue about seeing her naked, which the two of them were. Minutes went by, feeling likes hours to the two nervous lovers, until finally.

"Okay Corrin...I...I'm ready!" the sky knight said, some nervousness still hung in her voice. She watched as Corrin turned the corner, her eyes flicking up and down along his body. He didn't mind, if it helped her relax, she could do anything.

Taking a few steps to her, Corrin smiled warmly. "I see you've...taken my sheets." He chuckled, spying the red head wrapped up in the bed sheets. With her body covered, only her head, arms, shoulders, and her legs below her knees stuck out.

"I have...I..still feel very shy about my body." She blushed, looking at him. "Can...I leave this on...until I feel more comfortable? I...we can still..d..d-do things with it on."

Corrin nodded, sitting down next to Caeldori with a smile. "I know we can..and it's fine, don't worry." He tried to relax her, putting an arm around her and rubbing her side gently. "Just let me know when I'm allowed...okay?"

"I know." She smiled. "But...I wanted to do something first...if you don't mind." she asked, seeing her love nod. With another bright smile, she moved back a bit, then turned onto her stomach. Pulling herself slightly closer, she came face to face with his erect manhood. "...it..is much bigger up close..."

Corrin chuckled quietly, staying silent to make sure he didn't scare Caeldori. He watched as she eyed his manhood for a bit, thinking of how to go about taking it without hurting herself. As she mulled about the options, she took a deep breath, and leaned overtop his stiffness, poking the tip with her tongue. She pulled her tongue back, seeing it twitch gently.

"It...it moved...hehe." she giggled slightly. Taking the time again, she poked the tip once again with her tongue, getting used to the odd taste of it. With the taste somewhat under control, the Sky Knight lick around the head, slowly and carefully moving her tongue. She kept her tongue moving slowly, trying her best to please Corrin.

Corrin looked down, a hand on her back, gently rubbing over the sheets. "It...feels nice." he said, smiling a bit as he watched Caeldori tried to work her magic. He didn't have the heart to tell her that it was, at best, decent, knowing that it was her first time. The dragon prince felt the red head's tongue gently roll around the head, lowering down along his shaft.

"It's...twitching a lot." She said, her tongue still sliding and working it's way around his erection. Caeldori was enjoying the odd taste, eyes closing slowly as she worked her attempted magic. Taking a hand, she gently wrapped her fingers around his shaft, holding it more as a lance or spear, as it was the only thing she had to use as a guide. The Sky Knight made sure her grip was gentle as she began to stroke him, her tongue sliding back up along his exposed shaft towards his head.

"Well..the twitching means it feels nice." He said with a slight chuckle, the red head smiling upon hearing that. Caeldori continued as she was, trying her best to please the dragon prince. After some licking and poking, the red head sat up slightly more, wrapping her lips around the head and lowering herself ever so slightly down to where her hand moved. She bobbed her head gently, from Corrin's tip down slightly past the head, she moved in opposite rhythm if her hand. With a satisfied exhale, Corrin moved his hand to Caeldori's head, running his fingers through her hair/

Continuing as best as she could, the Sky Knight very slowly stopped after about a minute or so. Pulling her hand off gently, and sitting up, letting Corrin's manhood pop out of her mouth, she used her less tired arm, rubbing her jaw line slightly.

"Are...you okay?" Corrin asked, seeing her nod slightly.

"Yes, I'm fine. But...I'm sorry...I can't keep going." She apologized. "My...jaw started hurting..." She looked at him, a bit upset. "I...want to continue, but...I dunno..if I can"

Corrin smiled a bit, leaning over and kissing her cheek. "It's fine, Caeldori, don't apologize. I wouldn't want to hurt you because of something like this." he tried to cheer her up, planting another kiss on her cheek.

Caeldori smiled gently, looking at him. "I...uhm...could tell that you enjoyed that, Corrin." The Sky Knight smiled. "But...d..do you want to...?" she asked shyly, seeing the male simply nod after a few seconds of thinking.

The red head lied down on her back, blushing madly at the thought of what was about to happen. Corrin moved over top her , moving a hand to grab the sheets covering her. Looking at her, before saying anything, the shy female nodded in preemptive reply. The white haired male gently tossed the sheets off of her, eyes slowly moving down along her petite body.

"You..are very beautiful...stunning, Caeldori." Corrin said with a smile, looking back up at her. Under the cover of her somewhat flowing clothing, Corrin never truly noticed the thinness of her body, and the small, yet perky breasts. It was the first time he seen her like this, and he did want to take in as much of it as possibly before Caeldori, for whatever reason he could image, pulled it away.

"Mmn..t..t-thank you." She bashfully mumbled, a bright red blush rivaling the color of her hair burning on her face, looking away with her eyes to avoid getting more embarrassed and nervous.

The dragon prince eyed her body for a bit longer before snapping out of his daze. "S-sorry, Caeldori. Your beauty captivated me." He said with a smile, seeing the Sky Knight's blush grow even more. "But...I...I won't keep embarrassing you." he said, feeling himself getting nervous.

The two slowly, somewhat awkwardly, repositioned themselves. With her legs splayed, and the dragon prince kneeling between them, the two of them looked down at the sight that was unfolding.

"Are you ready, Caely?" The male asked, seeing her nod gently, timidly. The female held one of Corrin's pillows between her arms and chest, holding on tightly, partly for comfort, partly to cover her body, still feeling shy about it. The male moved slightly closer, looking down at Caeldori's womanhood. The male moved in slowly, the head of his erection gently pushing and poking at her womanhood, feeling the softness and the wetness against his manhood.

The female let out a small, slightly surprised sound at the feeling of his erection. She took a few deep breaths to relax herself, feeling the dragon prince continue to poke around. She lifted her head slightly to look, catching a quick glance of Corrin's nervous, somewhat confused look. The Sky Knight sat up a bit more. "C...Corrin?" She spoke up gently.

The male stopped his movements, looking up slightly to her. "Y..yes Caely?" He asked, the signs of nervousness in his voice.

"D...do you..n-need any help?" She asked, scared of the answer. She didn't want to hurt his male pride or his ego, but she felt she needed to ask. The male took a while to answer, before he shook his head.

"N-no...I...I'm fine." He chuckled a bit nervously. After a few more attempts to find her entrance, the male could spot the losing battle. Feeling the deflation of some ego in both heads, the male looked up at Caeldori very slowly. She looked at the male, the look alone simply told her what happened. Without saying anything, the two locked eyes, sitting motionless for a few minutes.

* * *

"Why why why why..." Caeldori mumbled, banging her head against the tree she was sitting against.

"Don't beat yourself up!" Nina growled, grabbing her friend's head before she could damage herself. "I heard it's common!"

"No..it means he doesn't find me attractive..."

"Yes it does dammit!" Nina growled again. "If he didn't, he wouldn't have said the things he did, or even have gone that far! You know that!" the outlaw stated.

"..but...he lost his." The sky knight started.

"No buts unless it's talk about how he likes yours, Caeldori!" Nina grabbed her friend, standing up and holding her still. "Now...I'm going to count to three, and you go back to his room, and YOU take control this time!"

"I would have but I couldn't! I...didn't feel confident about my body..." Caeldori said, trailing off a bit.

"...Soleil was intent on taking you out on a date, Caeldori. If that doesn't any anything...I dunno what does."

"...Soleil asks out any girl!" Caeldori replied, poking a hole in the outlaw's logic. Somewhere in the fort, the female mercenary sneezed a few times.

"...yea true. But you get what I mean. You are proud, strong, and determined!" Nina started. "You take your perfectionist ass and go over to see your boyfriend before I go myself and take him from you!"

"...you wouldn't dare." Caeldori said, a fire burning inside her now.

"What are ya gonna do about it?" Nina smirked, taking a few steps back. "I use bows...I trump your flying horse. Fly all the circles around me you want, I'll end up with the victory AND your man."

The red head gritted her teeth a bit, starting for Nina. "You can say that...but.." The female started, quickly lunging at the outlaw and grabbing her collar. "You're useless up close..." The Sky Knight smirked, tossing the outlaw to the ground. "Get your own man dammit!" she added before she suddenly took off towards Corrin's private quarters.

Nina sat up from the dirt, rubbing the back of her head. "Ow...she got a hell of an arm. But my plan worked." She chuckled.

Working on some war maps, the white haired male sighed. His mind was still on their attempted first time. "I need to apologize to her...I feel..horrible..." he said, getting up from his seat, only to jump at the sound, and sight, of the door being kicked open.

"Corrin!" Caeldori huffed, hurrying in and kicking the door closed, locking it behind her.

"C-Caely?" The male asked, getting his breathing under control now that he knew it was his love.

"We're doing it now! And I'm taking control!" Caeldori stormed over to the male. With a fierce determination in her stride, the Sky Knight undid her pauldrons, throwing them against the wall, undoing the buttons on the sides of her top.

"W-wait..Caeldori?! This...this isn't like you!" The male panicked slightly, seeing the female lift her flowing shirt over her head and throwing it aside.

"I don't want to lose you to someone else!" the Sky Knight stated, stopping in front of him. "...I...I shouldn't have done this...cause, I feel like I pushed myself into a corner. "But...I'm ready...and...I'm going to lead!"

"...uhm...o..okay?" Corrin chuckled nervously. "Are you sure?" He asked. His response was the sudden force of being pushed onto his bed. The female saddled his lap, reaching behind her and unhooking her bra, throwing it aside. "...that's a yes." He chuckled nervously.

She felt his erection growing, pushing against her. "And...that's a yes from you too." She smiled, siting up slightly. Reaching down, she, somehow quickly, undid his pants to pull him out. Sitting up on her knees, she stroked his erection rather quickly, trying to make sure he stayed erect. "I'm...going to be taking control of this..." She said with a sly smile, taking her spare hand and sliding the clothe off her womanhood, simply sliding it aside to reveal her womanhood.

"If..if you say so, Caeldori." The dragon prince said with a slight chuckle. "Just remember...I...I'm not a pegasus."

"I know...you're a dragon...you can handle more." The Sky Knight replied, seeing Corrin swallow a bit in response. "I...I'm just teasing you...I can't go rough...it's my first time..." The two looked down slowly, Caeldori hovering over top his erection. Nodding a bit to herself, making sure she felt ready, the red head slowly lowered her hips, feeling the thickness of the head press against her folds. A slight moan as the response as she prodded herself with the manhood in her hand. With a few moments to ready herself, the Sky Knight lowered herself more, slowly, feeling the dragon prince slowly work his way into her.

Corrin felt her legs quiver a bit, her body shaking gently. Reaching up, the male took a hold of her hips to help guide her. "Are...you okay?" he asked, seeing her nod in response.

"Y...yes...I'm fine." She smiled, stopping her movement. "It's just that...well..you're...v-very thick. I...need a bit to adjust." Caeldori shyly replied, seeing her love simply smile. Happily willing to wait, Corrin let Caeldori take her time, lowering at her own pace until the female wrapped her arms around the male tightly, and with a few strong jerks of her hips, she stifled a yelp of pain as she felt her hymen properly break.

The male held the shaking woman, gently rubbing her back to try and relax her. With a few gentle kisses to her neck and cheek, he held her tightly. The red head whimpered slightly, quivering gently on top of him. "Take...all the time you need." he whispered to her, keeping her cheeks gently.

"I..I'll be fine...this is nothing for me." She started. "...but...I shouldn't put on a face. It...does hurt." She said, nuzzling into her love gently. "Just...being here like this is making the pain go away." Caeldori calmly sighed, enjoying the embrace the two shared. "...should...I take off my boots...?" She asked, suddenly realizing she kept them on.

"No..it..it's fine." The male said. "I...kinda like them actually." the added with a nervous chuckle.

"...oh?" Caeldori questioned, sitting up very slowly, looking at him. She kept her arms around his back, using him to balance as the pain slowly faded. "Well...uhm..if you like them that much...I...I'll be willing to wear them more often." She giggled.

"Well..one day." He replied. "But...is the pain gone?"

The female nodded with a slight smile. "It...it is gone. But, like I said...I'm going to take control..okay?" Caeldori smiled, taking a few seconds to gather herself before she started to gently roll her hips around. With a few gentle moans, Caeldori closed her eyes slowly, continuing with her hip movements, rocking her hips against his slowly.

"That...feels really good..." Corrin held onto her hips, helping her move gently. "Those...skills riding your mount...heh..."

With a very slight giggle, Caeldori couldn't help but wrap Corrin's shawl around her hand, as if it was the reigns of her pegasus. Holding on tightly, the female lifted her hips, lowering them decently quickly and with some force as she continued to ride her lover. With some natural instinct, and training as a Sky Knight, the female heard Corrin start his slowly growing moans of pleasure.

"Mn...well...I guess I was right." he chuckled slightly, letting Caeldori take the reigns, literally and metaphorically. He was enjoying the feeling of her working the magic that was her hips. The female held onto the shawl tightly, continuing to rock and bounce her hips, enjoying the feeling her love's erection plunging through her, feeling Corrin's hands keep a firm grip on her waist, feeling his fingers extend outward to her ass.

The female smirked slightly, slowing her bouncing movements to let the male readjust his hands, feeling them greedily reach for her heart-shaped ass, squeezing the soft meat in his hands as she regained her speed and force. Of course, Corrin had to help, using his new leverage to help the Sky Knight's hips move.

With the two having their moans reach higher octaves, the wet sounds of sex started to fill the room. The red head's hips slowed down in speed, but only picked up more in terms of force, the loud sound of their waists colliding joined the other sounds already present. A twitching was felt inside Caeldori, and a tightening around Corrin, and before long the two rode their waves of pleasure together.

"C...Corrin...!" Caeldori screamed out, pulling roughly on his shawl. The male was jerked forward suddenly, face smothering into her small cleavage. It didn't bother him, the cleavage that is, nor the shawl. The Sky Knight shuddered and shivered on top of Corrin, feeling his warmth flood her insides. Corrin fell onto his back, taking Caeldori with him after he pulled away from her breasts. "That...felt amaziiing!" She moaned out, feeling Corrin's fingers sink into her ass as he began to thrust into her from underneath. "I...just...I just...I..I'm too sensitive...!"

* * *

"Mama! Papa!"

"Yes Kana? What is it?" Caeldori smiled. The family was sitting outside, under the small grove of trees. A picnic was in store for the small family of three, but, as usual, something had to interrupt. But, it wasn't all too bad.

"I just wanted to ask if before we eat, if I could go play with Selkie." Their daughter asked.

Looking at each other, Corrin and Caeldori smiled. "Of course, Kana. Just not too long, okay?" Corrin spoke up. "Your mother worked very hard on this."

"I know, Papa! I know!" The young dragon smiled. "I just want to play with her a bit before I eat." she smile, turning around and hurrying off to find the kitsune.

"Ah, so young, so innocent." Corrin chuckled, spying his wife nod. "I needed this really...that...that day has been on my mind for a while."

"I know..." Caeldori said. Ever since Corrin seen the ghost of Mikoto, there was a slight change in his personality. Nothing too bad, or major, just that he would start to day dream at times, deep in thought. "...I..think I have something that could cheer you up." The Sky Knight smiled. "We've...talked about this for a while, so..uhm..it might help." she added, hoping to cheer up her husband.

"...what do you mean?" He asked with a nervous chuckle. His mind, safe to say, was also a bit empty since that day as well.

"Well..." Caeldori said, looking around. Sitting the male down, the Sky Knight quickly, and happily sat on his lap. "...this..is comfy." She giggled.

"Just this?" he asked, putting his arms around her waist. "I'm fine with this. I do feel better already."

"Well..something else maybe." Caeldori hinted at innocently, turning her head to spy her husband's confused look. "I mean..." Caeldori lifted her hips slightly, balancing with her back against Corrin's chest as a way to make sure he couldn't move. One hand shot down to her pants.

"..C..Caeldori?" He asked nervously, now clicking in his mind. "Do you think we should do this...in public? Kana could come back at any moment."

"She'll be gone for a while...her and Selkie have a lot of fun playing." The wife quickly retorted. She grew accustomed to undoing Corrin's pants with one hand, as the two had very fast paced and sudden sessions in bed, which could erupt out of no where. Pulling his quickly forming erection out, the Sky Knight slid her hand up, sliding her undergarments aside and quickly sitting back down.

"Heh...your ass...I keep saying it, and I mean it...it's very soft." The male chuckled, looking around in case anyone was coming. The groves were a safe spot for the two, a person or two only walking down the paths on occasion.

"I know...and I know how much you like it." She smirked, moving around gently, feeling his erection glide against the soft meat that was her heart-shaped ass. "You've changed me, Corrin...for the better." She giggled, sitting up slowly once again. Licking her hand a few times, she spent a minute or so making sure his erection was slicked and covered by her saliva. "If only Mother knew what we were doing."

"She'd probably kill me." The dragon prince replied with a soft chuckle, feeling his wife keep his manhood lifted straight up. "But...if she kills me after this...it'll be a very parting gift." He added.

"Oh...you won't die, Corrin." The red head giggled. "She knows how much I love you, and wouldn't lay a finger on you." She smiled, lowering herself. The Sky Knight pressed his erection against her asshole.

"O-oh? This...is what you meant?" Corrin asked, holding onto her hips gently. The two grew very fond having Caeldori being on top. Her skills as a Sky Knight gave her a special 'skill set' for the cowgirl position, though the two did enjoy the other simple positions of missionary, spread eagle, and Corrin's favorite when he was in control, doggy. He liked her ass, he couldn't lie.

"Mhmm." The red head replied with a simple sound and nod. "Now...shut up and enjoy." she added in, pushing him in very gently. With a slight sound of discomfort, and a number of teasing pokes and prods, the female let out a shuddering sound as she felt the new experience of Corrin's manhood opened up her second hole.

"D...damn..." The male groaned out from the new feeling. The two experimented with anal play, mainly through his fingers to help loosen her up, and let her adjust herself to the feeling. But, the feeling was different. Much different.

A hot, twitching erection pushed through Caeldori. Gripping the grass in front of her, she continued to lower herself slowly. "This...i-is so different than what...w-we usually do." She moaned out. "I...might enjoy this...more than I should."

"If you do, don't worry." the dragon prince said, rubbing her waist as she continued to lower. "If you want to do these things more, I'd be more than happy to." The white haired male said, feeling Caeldori's waist suddenly come in contact with his own.

The female shuddered again, sitting straight up slowly, turning her head and looking back at Corrin. "I...I'll keep that in mind. I...might want to do this more often...or at least after out usual nights of sex." With a shy smile, the Sky Knight began to move her hips, biting her lip at the new feeling that shot through her.

"Of course...of course." Corrin chuckled a bit, letting out a pleased sound as he felt Caeldori's hips work their magic. The red head kept her eyes towards her husband, a smile on her face from pleasing the dragon prince. Caeldori's moans slowly grew louder, but she tried to keep them under control with some lip biting. Her hips rolls against Corrin's, lifting her hips high, and lowering them back down slowly.

Corrin's male urges slowly took over as he gently pushed Caeldori onto her hands. He heard her voice her opinion, but he didn't really pay attention to it. He chuckled slightly, repositioning them onto their knees, the Sky Knight turning her head back.

"Your favorite position in bed." She smiled, looking forward again as she felt the thrusting start to grow harder and faster as Corrin gripped her hips tightly. Moving slowly, so not to make much noise, the dragon prince continued his slow, yet deep thrusting.

Caeldori's moans perked up, biting her lip harder to keep quiet. Her body was jostled by the powerful, slow thrusts of Corrin's manhood spreading her open deep inside. The Sky Knight kept her head held up as high as she could, trying to keep an eye in case of someone was coming, knowing fully well that Corrin was focusing more on her bouncing ass. She could feel his eyes moving over her body. Her body quivered a bit, feeling the manhood inside her twitch very gently.

"I...I'm feeling close already...Caely..." The male groaned out. "I...didn't expect it to feel like this..."

"M..me neither..." She replied through her gritted teeth, her arms giving out slowly, falling onto her chest as she gripped the grass underneath her tightly. "C...continue as long as you like..my love..!" she moaned out. Caeldori felt her body being rocked harder and harder with each thrust inside her. She'd be biting the ground if it wasn't dirt and grass, she wasn't beyond the sheets, actually finding a few holes from her fangs in them a few times.

"C...Caely...!" Corrin groaned out, trying to stifle as he thrust deep inside her, releasing a forceful, hot release inside her. Caeldori moaned out in pleasure, panting a bit. It didn't cross her mind yet, but she did achieve an orgasm from anal sex. It wouldn't cross her mind now, or for a while, however.

"Mama! Papa!"

The two lovers, in a panic, looked at each other. They heard Kana's footsteps getting louder and louder. Without much time, Corrin did the first thing he could think of. He grabbed his wife in his arms and pulled her up and off her knees, sitting down himself and pulling Caeldori onto his lap, the two of them twisting a bit from the oddly pleasurable feeling. The two quickly fixed their clothing, the dragon prince undoing his shawl and draping it over their lower halves, just in time as their daughter hurried over.

"I'm back!" Kana happily called out as she grew closer.

"Welcome back, Kana." Caeldori smiled. "Did you two have fun?...never mind. Don't answer, I can see the dirt marks along your clothes. That's a yes." She giggled, seeing Kana nod and smile as she drew near.

"Don't...move too much...Caely...I might...er...cum inside you again." Corrin whispered into his wife's ear.

"D..don't remind me...your twitching inside me so much...if Kana wasn't here I'd want you to do me again..." Caeldori whimpered back.

"Later when Kana's asleep...we'll come back out here and resume our fun." Corrin chuckled, looking up at his daughter. "Well, your mother is feeling a bit tired from all of the cooking...would you mind getting everything out and ready, Kana?"

"Of course, Papa. You two can relax, let me handle this!"

The parents smiled at their daughter, then at each other. "Love you." The two said, almost in unison.


	12. Save Slot 9: Wild Fire

CorrinxRinkah. Revelations. Requested by Calypso. First, I would like to apologize in advanced for such a long pause in the update times. Vacation and work related issues popped up, which I needed to clear. Also, I will be slowing down my requests, strictly due to time, but I will get to as many as I can. I would also like to apologize a bit in advanced if my work seems a bit off from what it usually is.

* * *

A war cry let loose in the fields of the Dragon Fort. Even in the dead of winter, a certain someone was seen out in the falling snow, in their usual attire.

"...what is she doing out there?" Kaze asked his lord, both of them watching the Flame Tribeswoman continue her training on the number of straw dummies.

"I am not so sure myself, Kaze." Corrin replied. "You know how she is, every day, she needs to train everyday, and for a few hours each day." The dragon prince chuckled.

"Mhmm. I hope she doesn't tire herself, we do need her on the battlefield." The ninja replied. "Shall we leave her be, milord?"

"You can leave, I'll be watching. I want to make sure doesn't freeze to death or faint."

"If you say so, milord. Just please make sure that you stay warm." The shinobi replied before vanishing without a trace. With a chuckle, Corrin kept his eyes on Rinkah.

* * *

The winter sky hung heavy over the Dragon Fort. With their army growing stronger and stronger, it was imperative that everyone needed to train harder. Well, at least to Rinkah. One could time her down to a second with her training.

"One hour, twenty-three minutes, and thirty-seven seconds." Kaze chuckled. It became a bit of a hobby, and habit, to count her training sessions.

"She does this all the time?" Laslow asked, looking on at the sight. "How is she not cold?"

"Yes, and simple. She is of the Flame Tribe. The cold isn't much for her. Same as Felicia and Flora." The ninja replied.

"I...guess?" The confused mercenary said. "Whatever...as long as she's fine, right?"

"Absolutely. We haven't seen her negatively affected by the cold...or, if she was, she never shows it. It's a pride thing with her." The shinobi said.

"...interesting." Laslow chuckled. "She does seem like a very lovely lady...despite the fact she could break me over her leg." He sighed, hearing Kaze laugh in reply.

"No, no. That won't be a nice sight, nor a smart thing to do. Lord Corrin has his eyes out for her."

"...Lord Corrin has a thing for women like that? Huh...who would have known. I seen him more for the girls like Lady Sakura or Lady Elise...ya know, girly-girls." Laslow mulled.

"You'd be shocked. There are a lot of things about Lord Corrin that you don't know...or most of us." the ninja added.

"I guess we won't find out about it all, huh?" The mercenary chuckled, seeing Kaze's head shake.

The training ended shortly after the two men left, Rinkah stretching in relief as the snow continued to fall. The snow easily melted off her body, her clothing absorbing most of the snow that fell onto her. "There...finally." she muttered. "They left. I thought they never would leave." Knowing full well what the two men were doing, Rinkah felt it was necessary to keep training above all else. Well, she thought she knew what they were doing.

Corrin walked over through the thin layer of snow that covered the stone and grass. A thick blanket was thrown over his shoulder. "Rinkah!" he called out, seeing the woman look around, confused. "Behind you."

"Oh? Lord Corrin?" He turned slowly. "What brings you out here?"

"You. You look cold. And don't say you're not. I know you are." He chuckled, draping the blanket around Rinkah. He heard her mumble, then sigh in defeat. "No need to keep up the fact that you must be strong. Everyone here has soft sides and such." He added.

"What makes you say I'm hiding something?" The white haired warrior asked.

"...the fact your arms are crossed and you're looking away from me." The white haired male replied with a smile. "I was taught some body language by Kaze, Saizo, and Kagero. Those are clear signs."

"Rr..." Rinkah growled, turning her head slowly towards Corrin as her arms dropped down to her sides. "I have nothing to hide!"

"Alright, alright!" Corrin laughed. "But, at least warm up. Why not we go get some lunch? I still haven't eaten yet, and I know you'll be hungry. So, why not we both go?"

"...this sounds likes...what do the others girls call it?...oh, correct. A date." She started. "Well..is it?"

"I...uhm..." Corrin said, taken aback from Rinkah's question. "Not...necessarily. Dates are between a man and woman...or...two men or...two women..." Corrin started, trying to push the scenes of Niles flirting with him out of his mind. "Anyway...two people go and eat together, or shop, but it's usually something much more nicer and calmer than a mess hall."

"Mhmm...very well. I guess that will be fine." The tribeswoman said. "Let's go...I am hungry from all of my training..." With a nod and a smile, Corrin went off with Rinkah towards the Mess Hall.

The white haired male watched on as Rinkah chewed and scarfed down the food that, was, in front of her. Corrin blinked a few times, watching in amazement. Even though he has seen this countless times, it still amazed him. "Dont...d-don't choke."

The warrior looked up at him, slurping up whatever was in her mouth. "I won't choke. You know I eat like this all the time...so you know as well as I do that I'll be fine." She stated after swallowing.

"I...I know. But I still have the right to be worried...there might be a bone stuck in the meat you're eating." Corrin sighed.

"I'm a very good cook!" Selena barked from the counter. "I do not leave bones in the meat!"

"...could you?" Keaton asked, chuckling a bit.

"No. And stop trying to get me to do so..." The red head sighed.

"...well, excuse me." the dragon prince nervously chuckled. "I'm...just making an observation for Rinkah." He continued, seeing Selena roll her eyes and go back to cleaning up after herself.

"Like I said before, everything will be fine. All of us have been at this for...how long?" Rinkah asked, seeing Corrin's eyes dart around in thought. "Exactly. So don't worry yourself."

Finishing up her meal, Rinkah stood up from her seat. "Well, if you will excuse me, I think it's time for me to go and wash myself off..."

"...you'll freeze?" Corrin spoke up, putting two and two together.

"Tribe of Flames, Lord Corrin. Cold and such doesn't bother me as much as the others." She chuckled as she left.

The male sighed, lying his head on the table after pushing his dishes aside. "Oi! Milord!" Corrin lifted his head, spying Laslow quickly take Rinkah's seat.

"...Laslow?"

"Lord Corrin...this is paaaaainful!" The male mercenary groaned. "And, before you say anything, I must say...ouch."

"...what are you talking about?" Corrin asked, sitting up slowly. The rest of the men and women in the mess hall were cleaning up their used plates and utensils, leaving them with Selena.

"Your moves with Rinkah." the retainer replied. "Everyone knows you want her, so make a move!"

"I..I-I don't know what you're talking about!" The dragon prince stammered.

"And there we got...caught in the lie." Laslow chuckled. "Doing the same thing everyone does...look away." he laughed a bit. "Ah..I'm sorry, milord. But it's all in good fun. You need help with her, and I'm the man to help you."

"I don't need help. I'd rather not engage in a relationship with one of my fellow warriors. Who knows what could happen in the midst of combat."

"...says the Prince who was present for Lord Xander's wedding with, well, now Lady Charlotte." Laslow poked a hole into Corrin's logic. He chuckled over Corrin's sigh. "See. No defense now, milord. So...c'mon...just listen to me, alright?"

"Fine...this isn't going to hurt me, is it?" the dragon prince asked.

"Not at all!...unless you don't follow my advice." Laslow smirked. "Now...it's Rinkah that you want...and now how do I go about this." The mercenary mulled over.

Corrin sighed again, placing his head against the table, unable to believe he's accepting advice from the male who, from the stories, was successfully beaten up by a girl stuck in a chair.

* * *

"So...go for it, milord!"

"...why do you sound so casual, Laslow?"

"Because! Ladies are my specialty! Just do what I said, keep calm and focused, and you'll be perfectly fine." The mercenary replied.

"I feel like I'm falling into a trap...is this what Setsuna feels?" The dragon prince asked himself.

The two men over watched Rinkah and her daily training habits once again, Laslow patting Corrin's back to push him towards the Oni Savage. Corrin took a deep breath as Laslow, once again, pushed him forward. Corrin groaned a bit as he was pushed towards the white haired woman.

"Now...go get her, milord!" Laslow chuckled.

"But what if.." he started, turning around. "...w-where did he go?!" the dragon prince asked in panic, seeing the womanizer gone form sight...somehow. "...just be direct, and be brave. It's Rinkah. She won't find a man who can't be direct and forward." The white haired male mumbled to himself.

On that note, the Oni Savage turned her head slightly, picking up on his mumbling. "...is he talking to himself? I know that's not bad...I hope he doesn't answer back." She chuckled, resuming her training. With the introduction of Nohrian axes, she wanted to give them a whirl. Returning to her usual grunts, and war cries, the female didn't hear the nervous male approaching.

"Excuse me...Rinkah?" Corrin spoke up after a few minutes of mulling over the battle plan given to him by Laslow.

With a hefty swing of her axe, cutting through the stray doll, she turned to look at him. "Is something wrong?" The Oni Savage asked. "You normally don't like to stay out so late in the night, even so, the snow is coming down very hard." She chuckled, a thin layer of mist billowing off her from the snow melting off her body.

"I...I know that." the dragon prince spoke up.

"Is something wrong, milord?"

"No...well, I shouldn't say 'no'. I might have a question to ask." The male pushed out, clearing his throat after. He seen Rinkah cock an eyebrow. "This might sound weird, coming from me, at least."

"Well?" Rinkah asked, bit of an annoyance in her voice.

"I..." The male cleared his throat. "Rinkah...you remember what we talked about that day very quickly, correct? About lunch?"

"What are you going on about, Lord Corrin?"

"I want to...actually ask you on a date." He blurted out, standing his ground. Rinkah blinked a bit, rubbing her eyes in disbelief.

"...is this a joke? If it is, I'll give you one chance to quickly take back what you said, and we'll both act like this never happened." The white haired warrior replied.

"I'm serious!" Corrin looked at Rinkah, clenching his fists a bit. "If I was going to make a joke about this, you know as well as I do that I wouldn't have done this in the first place."

The tribeswoman thought about it for a minute, then nodded. "Mn...you are right, milord." She replied, not fully understanding his question. The two stood in silence, save for the sound of the wind as it slowly kicked up, snow swirling around the two. "...but, what is it that you wanted to ask me?"

Corrin blinked a bit in reply. "I...wanted to truly take you on a date, Rinkah."

"..y..y-you were serious?" the Oni Savage asked. A blush grew on her face, rivaling the brightness of her red headdress. She seen Corrin nod as his reply. "...b-but why me?!"

"Well, there are a number of reasons." Corrin started. He didn't want to make her muscles and abs a main part of the reason, he felt it somewhat tacky to state that. "Well, you're very blunt. That's something I do find, nice in a woman. That means your not afraid to speak your mind. You have a bit of a soft side as well, and we all know you don't want everyone to see it." He started. Rinkah looked around, embarrassed slightly.

"I...I get it, Lord Corrin." the white haired warrior spoke up, cutting off the Prince to end his compliments. "Thank you, honestly. But, I don't feel worthy for it." she said before she hurried away from the male.

"R-Rinkah...!"

* * *

"My advice didn't work?" Laslow asked, honestly shocked.

"It did, and it didn't. She push the compliments aside, then ran off." The dragon prince groaned, lazily digging through his supper soup with his spoon.

"...you did do everything like I said, right?" Laslow asked.

"I didn't have a chance! I was bold and told her directly, and she ran away!"

"That's not right..." The mercenary sighed. Corrin looked up, sighing as he rolled his eyes. "You need to try it again. This time, hear her out. Let her do the talking and such."

"...about what? I don't know if she'd want to talk to me after that day." The dragon prince replied, downing a few spoonfuls of his soup.

"I doubt that. I have a feeling she'll still want to talk to you." Laslow chuckled. "That, and she has to. You are her commanding officer." He added.

"That's what making things feel a bit more awkward." The dragon prince added. "If things get awkward, things might get very complicated slowly but surely."

"Eh...I...guess you have a point." Laslow sighed as he mulled the thought around. "But, c'mon, milord. Just TRY to t-" he cut himself off.

"Lord Corrin." The woman of topic spoke up as she walked behind him. "I would like to speak to you..." She added. "In...private." the Oni Savage was forced to add in upon the sight of Laslow's face lighting up.

"Very well..." The mercenary chuckled, getting up from his seat. "Have fun you two...whatever the matter is." He chuckled, leaving the mess hall.

Corrin sighed a sigh of relief as the male left, his eyes moving to Rinkah. "Yes, Rinkah? What is it?"

"Come." she simply replied, turning around and starting out of the hall.

"...w-wait!" The dragon prince stumbled out of his seat and hurried after Rinkah." W-why tell Laslow to leave if we're leaving here?!"

"So that way he can't follow us."

"...follow us?" The male mumbled as he followed the Oni Savage through the falling snow. He looked around, being led to the training grounds. "...Rinkah?" He asked, quickly catching a sword that was tossed to him, juggling it between both hands for a few seconds before properly catching it.

Rinkah looked over, grabbing a club. "We fight."

"...wait, I don't get what you mean!" The male asked, confused about what was happening. "If you could please just t-...W-whoa!" Corrin quickly threw up his blade to parry Rinkah's leaping strike.

"There is no time to explain!" Rinkah growled, throwing her weight into a other powerful strike. A rush of heat flew from the Oni Savage's body, Corrin amazed by the sheer power behind her strikes. "This is a fight!"

With a huff and a strained yell from swinging his blade to parry the attack, Corrin nodded. "Very well. Ready yourself, Rinkah!"

A heated battle of steal and sweat broke out in the snow covered training grounds. The winds whipped, a loud howling mixing with their battle cries. The snow whipped and danced around them in their battle frenzy. A small audience gathered, watching the heated fight.

"You're slowing down, Rinkah!" Corrin chuckled through his heavy breathing. As the match went on, for nearly half an hour, the two were evenly matched.

"Same with you, milord!" The white haired female laughed, sidestepping a swing and returning the favor. She felt the recoil of Corrin's blade sting her arms to the bone, her grip on her iron club finally being forced off, and watching in defeat as her club went sailing off towards the ground.

"There! Victory!" The dragon prince panted, dropping his blade as soon as the fight ended.

"Well...I...wasn't expecting to lose in such a way...but, I rather lose and live so I can get stronger." The female replied, falling off into deep thought, remembering the night Corrin spared herself and Kaze.

"But...now may you explain why you called me out here to fight, and so suddenly?" The male asked, seeing the crowd die down.

"...follow me..." The female said, grabbing Corrin by the arm and storming off. The white haired male sighed, the thought of 'not again...' flew through his mind. The Oni Savage took Corrin through the private rooms of the Dragon Fort, towards her own.

"..Rinkah?" No response. The door flew open, and Rinkah dragged the male inside, quickly locking it behind them. The room was decorated in the tribal theme of her Fire Tribe. Paintings of flames and fires, hanging and standing torches, a small bonfire sat in the middle of the room, no flame or smoke. The bed was a simple mattress, one that had seen some wear and tear from, Corrin could assume to be restless nights.

The female finally turned to Corrin, taking off her oni mask and hanging it on a stand. Corrin looked over at it, spying a heavily demonic stylized set of war armor. "Lord Corrin." She started, turning back.

"Yes, Rinkah? Are we fighting again...?" The male asked, seeing the female shake her head.

"You remember what you asked me, correct? Those days ago?" She asked, seeing Corrin nod. "Well, there is a reason why I did not answer. My tribe is very...formal...to use that word. We are to spar against someone, and if we lose, the winner has the option of taking the other as a lover, no matter the gender." She added.

"...oh...o-oh!" The dragon prince said, the thought coming full circle. "I...I see now."

"So...as accordance to my tribe's code..." Rinkah started, clearing her throat. "What will you do?"

"I...I know it is to your tribe's laws, Rinkah." Corrin started, keeping his eyes somewhat averted from the Flame Tribewoman's naked body. "But...do you...want to follow that law?"

"Of course." Rinkah quickly replied. "I am the daughter of the Chieftain, and if I am to prove it as such, then I must follow their laws." The female ended, keeping is eyes firmly locked onto Corrin.

"V...v-very well." The dragon prince chuckled nervously. "But...if...if that's the case. Then, then yes, Rinkah. I will be taking you as a lover...and a wife."

"...w-wife?" Rinkah yelped, a blush forming along her face. "W-why use that word?!"

"Because...that is what you will be to me as a lover, and I...well...your husband." he replied, looking at her with a warm smile as she nodded gently to relax herself.

* * *

With clothes thrown on the ground, and the nerves of nakedness and sex gone, the two slowly began their night. With Rinkah down on her back, Corrin hovered over the tribeswoman. The two, still not fully knowing much about the process of sex and foreplay, but, what better time to learn.

The dragon prince followed his instincts, kissing along her neck and collarbone, nipping gently at her skin. The reaction was somewhat low, Corrin still continuing as he was, slowly lowering himself along her body, down to her chest with a trail of kisses and nips. Rinkah wriggled under the new sensation slightly. As a hardened warrior, a gentle feeling like this was somewhat more pleasurable than it should be. She didn't hate it, the opposite more or less.

Grabbing her hips gently, he swirling his fingers along her skin as he reached her breasts, kissing each one. The dragon prince heard her breathing slowly grow deeper with each passing minute. Corrin's boldness slowly grew, grabbing an erect nipple in his mouth, sucking gently as he slid a hand up along her side, towards her exposed breast. Taking the firm flesh in his hand, the dragon prince did what came to him, gently kneading as his tongue flicked over the nipple kept in his mouth.

The Oni Savage's moans slowly grew louder and louder as she felt her body being touched and played with in ways she never knew could happen. Tongue, mouth, hand, fingers. The feeling overwhelmed her slowly, her back arching slightly as the pleasure took over. "C...Corrin..." She moaned out, her hand grabbing his silver locks tightly.

The male stopped, pulling his head up slightly, letting Rinkah's nipple gently pop out of his mouth. "Yes...Rinkah?" he asked, wondering why she was gripping his hair tightly.

"I...as much as I...enjoy this...I..w-want more..." She timidly asked. This wasn't like her, and being in such a position was making the shyness stronger.

"How much more...if I might ask?" The white haired male asked. His answer was a simple push down along her body. The male chuckled a bit, stopping against her force towards her stomach. The dragon prince smiled a bit, lowering himself once again to her stomach.

"C...Corrin?" she asked, sitting up slightly to look down at him, a small, surprise yelp as she felt Corrin's lips peck against her stomach. "Ah..w...why there?" she asked.

"Because. I like your stomach." He chuckled a bit, continuing his kissing along her body, reaching up just below her breasts, and down to her hips.

"B..b-but why?" she whimpered out. The sensitivity was growing more as Corrin focused his kissing along her stomach, and mainly her abs.

"Well, I won't lie...I find your stomach very nice." He chuckled a bit as he slid down lower. He heard Rinkah voice her opinion, only to be cut off by Corrin's hands grabbing at her knees, slowly pulling her legs open. With a girlish cry, Rinkah tried to push the dragon prince away, mainly due to sheer embarrassment, but quickly stopped, reaching back to grab the sheets of the bed as she felt Corrin's tongue gently along her wet slit. "But...I...find this to be somewhat better." He smirked, continuing to lick around the lower lips of Rinkah's womanhood, parting them gently as he pressed with his tongue.

The Oni Savage moans perk up suddenly as the white haired male's tongue worked around the outer lips of her womanhood, slowly poking against her entrance. Her nails dug into the sheets as her body wriggled around form pleasure. Between her breathing and moans, the female was able to moan out Corrin's name. "C...C-Corrin..." She formed, looking down at him. "I..." she started, feeling the male pull away, looking up.

"What is it, Rinkah?" He asked, keeping her legs open and planting gentle kisses along her inner thighs and lower waist.

The white haired woman moans softened as she felt his lips teasing her body. "T...this is..very embarrassing to ask and..do..you should know, Corrin. But...I...w-want you..." She stammered out between her gentle moans. She tried to continue her demand, but her new girlishness and shyness was taking over..

With a slight chuckle and nod, Corrin moved up along Rinkah's body, dragging his kisses along her stomach, stopping only to nip at her waist and hips, showing great attention to her abs, with some kisses and love bites. The female bit her lip, letting out some gentle whimpers as her display of power and strength was being so gently and easily toyed and loved. She continued her moans as Corrin finally pushed himself up her body gently, stopping once against tease her breasts with gentle kisses and licks.

"S...stop teasing me already...!" The female cried out between slight whimpers. Her cries were silenced by Corrin pressing his lips deeply against hers in a passionate kiss. The Oni Savage wrapped her arms around Corrin's back, pulling him tightly against her as she felt his hands greedily push her legs open, his erect manhood poking and prodding against her womanhood. With a perked moan, Rinkah dug her nails into the dragon prince's back, as if signaling him to move.

Pulling away from the kiss slowly, the male gave himself just enough room to speak. "I...guess going gentle is what you want?"

"Hard...gentle...I don't care. I can take it...I promise." she replied, seeing Corrin nod. The male looked down, getting into proper position...or as proper as he can for not truly knowing what to do, or how. With a few misguided pokes and prods, the white haired prince hit home, feeling himself slip into Rinkah's pussy, and a warm, soft feeling starting to envelope his manhood. The white haired woman inhaled sharply from the new feeling, her nails digging back into Corrin's back.

The male winced slightly, now feeling the true length of Rinkah's short, yet still sharp nails. He ignored the slight pain and discomfort, and continued to push into Rinkah's wet womanhood slowly, listening to the Oni Savage's sounds in case she was in any sort of pain or discomfort. Without any, the dragon prince continued moving into Rinkah slowly.

The female moaned gently, her voice quivering from the new feeling that started to overwhelm her. With her grip around Corrin tightening slowly, the female pulled him back down into a deep kiss, the white haired male's lower head slowly took control of his body. He continued pushing in, stopping at what, to him at least, seemed to be a 'safe' depth inside her, feeling Rinkah's body quiver slightly against his.

Within some time, the couple was engaged in a heated sexual conquest. Bent over the bed, Rinkah moaned into the sheets of the bed, with her waist hanging over the edge as Corrin gripped her waist, thrusting quickly into her dripping wet womanhood. Their sexual sounds filled the room. Rinkah's nails gripped the sheets as she felt Corrin thrusting in and out of her.

"I...don't know how much longer...I can go." Corrin groaned out, his energy slowly fading from their multiple sex sessions.

"Y...you can keep going, Corrin!" Rinkah moaned out, turning her head to look back as best as she could. "I...I know you can do it!" Taking the chance to try and please, who was now her man, the Oni Savage started to throw her hips against him as he thrust in, causing a loud, wet sound to echo in the bedroom.

"H..heh...alright. I'll try for one more. I...I've already finished inside you...a few times." the dragon prince said, catching some of his breath in between thrusts. Gripping her hips tighter, the male continued his sexual assault on Rinkah's wet sex. The heat in the bedroom rose to sweltering levels. Rinkah didn't care, and Corrin fought through it, the two sweating from the heat and act of their romp.

The white haired woman bit down on the sheets as she was knocked to and fro on her stomach, the feeling of the dragon prince's stiff manhood piercing through her wet womanhood. Her moans turned into, what one could call grunting and heavy breathing as she felt the white haired male's thrusting getting more and more violent and forceful, his hands gripping at the meat on her ass with dedication to his cause.

"Get...ready for it again..Rinkah..!" The male groaned out as his thrusting started to slow, only to replace the lost speed with power. The Oni Savage's moans perked up once again to screams and cries of pleasure, gripping at the sheets tightly, nearly slicing holes into them with her nails and teeth. With each sudden, rough thrust into her, the white haired woman's pussy tightened against the male's penis, gripping it tightly in, safe to say at this point, a lover's embrace. The two's sounds of sex grew louder and louder until their final cry of blissful release came once again, a hot wave of pleasure filling the insides of Rinkah's openly accepting womanhood. The moaning slowly dissipated into heavy panting, as the two limply stayed where they were, Corrin moving his hands to hold onto Rinkah's in a gentle embrace.

* * *

"Yes, yes! Like that Kana!" Rinkah cheered, feeling the blow from her daughter's blade against her own club. With her new little warrior, the Oni Savage felt that Kana needed to be trained in the true ways of the fighter, while Corrin sat behind with a slight smirk on his face.

"Hm?" You look...cocky, if I might say so, milord." Kaze spoke up from behind the prince.

"Just feeling proud of myself, is all." The dragon prince replied.

"Well, you should be, I mean...Rinkah in and of herself is a very strong and proud woman." The shinobi replied with a slight chuckle, glancing over at the sound of a younger girl's war cry. "She's teaching her well."

"Very well. Arts of combat, and household chores as well. Rinkah took...somewhat well...to being a wife in these times. Sure, I do most of the cleaning and such, but Rinkah pulls her weight, and I couldn't be happier."


	13. System Update 1-3

'TheFinalFyler back again, letting you know about Dragon Fort. I am back from a vacation, but a second job might eat up much more of my time. Letting you all know that I will be getting through all of the requests sent in from my inbox, and inbox only. If you'd like to see something, please send the request through as a Private Message to myself, or over my skype, at thefinalfyler looking for the name of Vashyl as the profile name. I would like to discuss what you would like to see in the fic, so that way I have more to work with, and it's a more personalized story. So, I apologize in advanced for the very slow upload times, and for any inconvenience with my PM/Skype requests only. HOWEVER, upon 30k views, at which at the time of this message it is at 27.5k views, I will be holding a special request line, as which I will pick THREE of the requests that have been sent through the Comments, for one each 10k views, and every 10k views I will pick a new one. This will be the only time I will select from Comments, unless I run out of requests overall. Thank you for your cooperation'

"Another message..." Lilith sighed, munching on a pile of berries.

"I wonder why it's always through this realm...do you know why?" Corrin asked.

"Not in the slightest. But I don't care. It keeps me busy and from being bored." The dragon replied.

"I hope they stop...it's getting rather annoying..."


	14. Save Slot 10: A Woman's Heart

CorrinxSoleil, Revelations. Requested by Dat Catholicism. An attempt at a somewhat new way for me to write these scenes, so I hope it came out enjoyable.

* * *

"Worried about her?"

"Soleil?" Laslow spoke up. "Why would I be?"

"...well..." Odin spoke up, seeing the dark mage child running full sprint at the mercenary child, flinging a number of books at her.

"...again?" The male mercenary laughed. "I thought our daughters were very close friends."

"They are." the male dark mage informed. "But, I think Soleil has been bothering Ophelia much more lately. I don't know why, but I think it'll wear off soon enough." he added, seeing his daughter grumble and walk back to her quarters, picking up the books.

"I'll keep an eye on her...make sure she doesn't get into more trouble." Laslow replied.

* * *

"Oh boy...who do I go asked..." The red headed child asked, looking through the Fort for the various daughters. "I can't go to mom and ask her about boys...I could but that's just weird." Soleil mumbled to herself. Her gaze drifted to the ground as she mumbled, a sudden force pushing her to the ground, and a, somewhat light, body tumbling onto her.

"O-ooff!...oh, hi Soleil!" Selkie smiled, looking down at the now annoyed girl. "I didn't expect to run into you here." She added, getting pulled up by Velouria.

"Thanks Velly...but question you two." Soleil asked them as she stood up, dusting herself off.

"What is it? Not like you to have questions...or be so willing to ask them." The wolf girl asked.

"Yea...that is weird. What's wrong?" The kitsune added in.

"...this might sound very weird, manly coming from me...buuuut..." the womanizer started.

"Buuuuut?" The two beast girls chimed in unison. A few awkward seconds of silence went by as they watched Soleil's face twist a bit with how to ask the question.

"How...do I ask a boy out...?" The beast girls looked at each other, blinking, then turned back to Soleil, staring at her in confusion. "D-Don't just stare at me! Help! I need advice!"

"I...don't really believe you..." Velouria finally spoke up. "I'm sorry but...you know we have our doubts. I mean...well...you flirt with a lot of women, even here."

"To be honest...I...I dunno." Selkie chuckled nervously. Soleil sighed in reply.

"Meh...thanks you two." She groaned, starting off to find the other girls and ask them. Her short journey gathered no help or advice from the other girls her age, even from those currently dating.

"I'm sorry, Soleil. But I don't know how it really happened. It...just kinda did." Sophie chuckled nervously. "Dwyer and I were talking over coffee one day, and he confessed. So...uhm...that's how it happened with us."

"Well, Ignatius asked me out one day, just sort of at random." Caeldori smiled. "But he was so cute doing so." The Sky Knight said, day dreaming about the event. "He looked so adorable holding that small bouquet of flowers and asking me so timidly." She giggled, in her own rambling driving off the mercenary.

"I don't really believe you. Your father liked to flirt with women so much, I think that it was passed onto you..." Rhajat boldly stated, causing the red headed mercenary to storm away.

"Kiragi and I are very happy together! I was...very surprised that he asked me to be his girlfriend, I didn't expect it, so of course I said yes!" Midori smiled.

"Well, I had to ask Siegbert to be my boyfriend...but it worked out in the long run." Mitama started, Soleil running off before she got caught in a number of haikus.

Soleil slumped against a tree, eyes closed in thought. "Of all the people..." she grumbled.

"...this isn't like you to slump around." Nina chuckled, standing over the upset female. "C'mon! Cheer up! I heard what's eating you, not just spit it out!"

"...why can't I get anyone to believe I like men?!"

"...because you tried to grope Ophelia...and myself...and flirt with more girls a day then we can see." Nina informed. "But don't worry, I'll help ya. I believe ya. Now...who is it?"

"...Lord Corrin."

"...really?" Nina asked. "...he's your type of boy? I...never would have guessed, to be honest."

"No one would. I...I dunno why! Something about him just makes me feel very...I don't know how to say it..." Soleil trailed off.

"Heh, just that feeling of love and such, Sol." The outlaw said, sitting down next to her friend. "Don't worry...everything'll be fine."

"Mn...I Hope. I just don't know how to even try and talk to him" Soleil informed her friend. "It's odd...girls I can talk to for hours and have no issue. Men? I freeze up a bit."

"Men are my specialty!"

"I know. Those books you have with those...stories written about our fathers and the other men are...interesting."

"H-how do you know about those?!" Nina panicked, hearing the name of the 'Selkie' as Soleil's response. "...damn fox."

"...I should have come to you first...but thinking on it now, maybe that wouldn't be the best idea...with you and your delusions on men..." the mercenary realized.

"Jee, thanks." Nina huffed. "As I offer you help!"

"No! No! I'll listen, I'll listen! I can't poke some fun?"

"Mmnn...I guess." The outlaw sighed. "But! Here's what you gotta do!"

* * *

Soleil poked her head into the mess hall, swallowing the lump in her throat as her eyes darted around the various men and women until she spied Corrin. "There he is..." she mumbled, her mind thinking back on Nina's advice. "Just pretend he's a woman!" she said to herself.

"Pretend who's a woman...?" the new voice caused Soleil to jump, almost delivering a fist to the poor male's face. "W-watch it!" The poor male panicked, ducking at the last second.

"O..o-oh...sorry Shiro." She chuckled nervously. "Just...uhm...Forrest! Yea!"

"...Forrest isn't in here yet. I seen him talking to Kiragi about...something with hand made leather armor or something."

"R-right! Exactly! I'm just waiting for him, and I wanna try a few new lines on him...so..pretend he's a girl!" The mercenary quickly rattled on with her lie.

"Mhmm. Well, we all did think he was a she at first. But we all know that's not true...just be easy on the poor boy, okay?" The spear fighter replied, walking into the mess hall for his lunch.

"W-will do!" The womanizer replied with a nervous chuckle, ending with a defeated sigh as the male left her sight. "I can't do aaannnyyyything right when it comes to men. But...I just need to be forward!" She quickly said, trying to regain her confidence. With a few quick pats on her cheeks, she strolled her way over to Corrin, quickly taking her seat next to him. "Well, greetings today, Lord Corrin." She said with a bright and warm smile.

"Oh, nice to see you, Soleil. What brings you to my table? I thought you'd be sitting with Nina and Ophelia as usual." The dragon prince replied.

"I decided to change things up. So, how have you been lately?" She asked, keeping her smile.

"Everything has been fine. The usual issues of training and the likes. But all in all, I can't complain. Yourself?"

"Good, good. Thinking really." She replied, trying to play things off smoothly.

"Anything important, or just those thoughts that pop up and vanish?"

"...little of both." The womanizer replied with a slight, nervous chuckle.

Corrin cocked an eyebrow slightly at Soleil, confused by how she was acting. "Are you sure you're fine, Soleil? You're not acting the way you usually do..."

"I...might be coming down with a small head cold is all. I'll be fiiiine." she replied, an idea quickly forming in her head. "That reminds me, I might as well get going back to my room...I remembered I need to do something..." The mercenary said, getting up. She turned away from Corrin, then started to rock in place slowly.

"...Soleil?" the dragon prince asked, seeing the female lean back slowly before 'falling' into his outstretched arms to catch her. "...I'm bringing you to your quarters..."

"There..." Corrin said to himself. The white haired male had laid the female out on her bed, most of her bulky armor and clothing stripped off to keep her cool, as Corrin noticed a excessive amount of sweat starting to seep on her clothing.

The female, fully aware of this in her 'fever dream' state, fully allowed the male in a delusional fit of 'No...Ophelia...stop...I'm sorry about the body swapping...'. However, she still was heavily embarrassed about how far Corrin went, down to her undershirt and whatever undergarments she was wearing. Luckily for Soleil...she thought to a degree, the blonde mercenary was wearing her nicest pair...albeit she didn't want him to see them, in a massive, confliction of hormones.

"She's safe...I should go tell Laslow." The male said, starting to the door, only to be stopped by a grumbling sound. Turning his head, he seen the girl sitting up. "Soleil..you should be relaxing..."

"I...I'm fine. I...think I was just hungry is all." She replied with a slight smile. "But...I...have a question, Lord Corrin. Well...two..."

"What are they?" The male asked, averting his eyes from her body. He noticed the very slender legs she had, crossed at the ankles as she was sitting back slightly on her hands. The male tugged at his collar a bit, praying Soleil wouldn't notice his off center gaze.

"Make it a number of questions. First...why...did you strip me?"

"You were sweating, and I didn't want you to catch a cold, or get sicker. But, I guess since it's just from hunger, I didn't need to..." Corrin replied.

"Well..thank you." Soleil smiled, switching her legs, catching a quick glimpse of Corrin's eyes flick to her body, then away somewhere else. "Well...I seen your eyes, Lord Corrin. May I just call you...Corrin?" She asked sweetly. "I mean...it would be easier in this situation of...myself being half naked." She finished with a slight chuckle, seeing the dragon prince nod slowly, the blonde girl smiling.

"A...anything else?" Corrin asked with a nervous laughter. "I...should leave before your father comes to see how you are..."

"Mmnn...very well. But under ONE condition." Soleil started to demand, getting up from her bed and taking a few steps towards the dragon prince. Corrin cocked an eyebrow nervously at her. "I need help."

"With...with what?" The male asked, guard still up.

"I wasn't sweating from being sick. I was sweating because...I'm terrible with men. Talking to them...anything pretty much, except my dad. You were fine until you seen me...practically naked, then I panicked. But...something about you makes me feel...calmer. I am still nervous, but...much less than I should." Soleil explained. The male nodded slowly, understanding her blight, to a degree. "So...I want you to help!"

"A-alright! I...I will. I'm guessing if I didn't, your father would find out about this.." Corrin sighed. Looking at Soleil she pointed to the bed. "...I guess sit down?" He asked, seeing her nod. Taking her order, so not to cause a problem between him and Laslow, the dragon prince took his seat on the bed, and before he could get comfortable, the female took her spot on his lap. "Uhm...S-"

"Shush...this is helping me." She said, getting as comfortable as she could. Her intrigue perked, feeling something perk against her ass, however. "And...I'm...helping you with something." She smirked.

"I...i-it's just...uhm...n-nothing is all." Corrin chuckled nervously.

"Nope...tell me, Corrin." She smirked, 'adjusting' her plump ass against his slowly stiffening erection.

"T..this is what I mean, Soleil! I..I thought you needed help with men! N-not this!" he protest. The female thought for a bit.

"Mn...I guess you're riiiiight." the blonde mercenary said, adjusting her heart-shaped rump to sit much normally on his lap. The male sighed, both relieved and annoyed that she stopped. "But...this is nice. It's helping me relax more." She said with a slight giggle.

"Mhmm...I'm glad it is..." The white haired male replied, hiding the annoyance in his voice.

A week went by with Corrin assisting Soleil about her male troubles. Thankfully, for Corrin mainly, the female agreed not to tell Laslow about what happened that day. With each evening, after the army's dinner, Corrin attempted to help Soleil with her nervousness around men. Good news is that it was working. Somewhat better news for the two...?

"C...Corrin...you're so good with your fingers." Soleil panted out. With the female on his lap as usual, the her clothing, waist down, tossed off to the side, the male had Soleil's legs splayed open, his middle finger gently moving around the inner wetness of her sex.

"I'm glad you like it, Sol." he chuckled. Thanks to her own cockiness, the female slowly found herself falling for the dragon prince, and in a bold display of courage, demanded a stringer change to help her. And...so, push came to shove.

Soleil lifted her arms, feeling the male use his free hand to slide off her various top layers, ending with unhooking her bra, and tossing her remaining clothing into a pile. "S...so forward now." She giggled through her slightly breathy pants. Her mouth opened for another line, but she was cut off by the sudden feeling of her right breast being taken hold of. "Greedy...boy." she added with another breathy giggle.

"You seem to be enjoying this...so who's the real one to blame?" Corrin replied with a chuckle, using his thumb to rub and tease her stiffened nipple, his other hand currently working it's magic. With his middle finger caressing the slick walls of Soleil's womanhood, he manipulated his index and ring finger to tug and play with her lower lips. The white haired prince felt, what is safe to say now, his girlfriend's body tense up from the multiple attacks of pleasure, her body writhing around slightly in pleasure.

"Y...y-you tease..." The blonde female whimpered, her hands reaching behind her once again, and grabbing two handfuls of Corrin's silvery locks. The male quickly released the female's breast, grabbing a handful of her flowing locks as well, turning her head and quickly planting a deep kiss on her lips, as best as he could from her position. Soleil let out a sudden, pleased cry as she felt their lips connect, and his hand work it's magical powers quicker against her pussy's twitching walls.

The prideful dragon continued as he was, deepening the kiss as best as he could to muffle her growing moans as he worked his fingers faster and faster. Soleil's gripped loosened on his hair as her body started to twitch from pleasure. Her lips slowly parted from Corrin's as she started to whimper out an unintelligible cry of pleasure, her back arching as she rode a powerful climax. Stopping his fingers shortly after, Corrin gently pulled his finger out of her womanhood gently, letting go of her hair gently.

"C...Corrin." She panted out, a weak, yet very happy smile on her face.

"You're welcome too, Sol." He replied with a smile.

* * *

"Soleil seems very happy." Nina spoke up, watching the blonde mercenary happily skip out of the mess hall. The mercenary was acting differently over the course of a few weeks, her nerves around men vanished.

"Well, the maiden of the sun found her one true love! You did provide her help, did you not?" Ophelia spoke up. "The silver dragon, and the maiden of the sun. That sounds like a fantastic novel! I must hurry to Mitama! We could write a story about that!" The dark mage exclaimed, hurrying off to find the haiku maker.

Nina rolled her eyes. "Yea right...who in their right mind would wanna see a story about that..." The outlaw said to herself. "But...Kiragi and Forrest...my god they're so cuuuuuuuute together." She giddily chuckled, wiggling in her spot as her mind wandered about the two boys.

"...girls sure are weird..." Ignatius sighed as he and Shigure left the mess hall, previously beholding the sight of Ophelia and Nina.

"I wouldn't let Caeldori hear that." The singer laughed a bit at the sight of the knight's face.

"...she wasn't around here. So...don't say anything, please." he replied, swallowing the lump in his throat as the two walked off. The others walked out of the mess hall, spying Nina in her still spaced out dance.

"...your daughter is weird, Niles." Takumi spoke up.

"Hey, what she does is what she does. And I love her no matter what she does." the adventurer chuckled, looking over at Takumi. "Besides, it's innocent fun. What's the worse that can happen?"

"...lots." The sniper replied.

A few minutes went by, Nina finally snapping out of her fantasy. "...wait...when did everyone leave?!" She growled, storming off to find the missing dark mage. "Where did that black haired witch go..." she grumbled, stopping in her tracks. "...haiku's. Right. I'm fine." She chuckled nervously before spinning around and hurrying to her quarters, only to stop at the sight of Soleil hastily making her way into Corrin's tree house abode. "...where is miss sunshine going?" she asked herself, watching as Soleil quickly open the door and slam it closed. With an evil grin, Nina hurried to her room, only to be running back with climbing gear. Hooking up a thrown grappling hook and readying some climbing boots, small hooks on each sole. The outlaw smirked evilly once again as she hurled her hook around one of the higher hanging branches.

The outlaw slowly arrived to the window, the night sky covering her tracks, huffing quietly. "About time...why must lord Corrin live in a tree...house..." The female trailed off at the sight in the window. Quickly wrapping the rope around her waist in a knot, Nina hastily grabbed a book and stick of charcoal. "This...oh my..." She whispered with a blush.

"O...o-oh by the gods...!" Soleil cried out. Nina's eyes trailed up and down along Soleil's naked body being knocked high and hard. Supple, small, and soft looking bounced as Corrin thrust into the blonde mercenary from below.

"S...she has a nice ass." Nina said as her charcoal pencil scribbled at full speed, jotting down all the information she could about her friend, and her commanding officer. "The maiden of the sun had breasts that could described as perfectly ripe grapefruit." Nina mumbled to herself as her hand worked in overtime. "Her legs and body was a supple, slender feast of pure, flawless white snow with gentle rivers of golden hair that cascaded down along her shoulders and back, but currently assumed the role of a roaring river, being tossed around by the wild rapids that moved behind her. Her hands dug into the Silver Dragon's chest, her nails holding on like a vice grip, never wanting to let him go.

"Beneath her, the Silver Dragon engaged in a, what could be described as, a violent and wild sexual assault, his rock hard manhood stabbing through the soft, wet folds of flesh. 'Right there! Your cock feels so good!' the maiden cried out in the moonlight. Her plump, heart shaped ass was gripped tightly in the claws of the dragon, being used as a flesh, squishy grip to drive the maiden's hips down into a loud, wet crash. 'Your pussy is so hot, so wet, my maiden!' the dragon groaned out as he felt the slick womanhood of his love coil against his raging erection.

"'It's all because of you, my love!' the maiden cried out in pure bliss. She threw her head back as her body was ravaged in the most pleasurable of ways. She lowered herself against his body, her nails dragging up along his chest and to his silver locks. The maiden took two generous handfuls to keep balance as her dripping sex was pierced over and over by her dragon lover's manhood. Her bountiful bottom was still being held tight in her love's grip, the loud, lewd sounds of primal, wet sex echoing in the bedroom.

"All of a sudden, the Silver Dragon arose from the bed, the maiden of the sun being held tightly against him for a few seconds, only to be pushed onto her back. 'L...like this?" She asked as she felt her draconic love splay her slender legs open. His erection stood at attention inside her still, and with only a few seconds of hasty movements, the sounds of sex resumed.

"'I know how much you like it when I fuck you like this!" he grunted in response as his thrusting continued at a slow, but deep and powerful rhythm, watching her love's body being knocked to and fro, her breasts bouncing around with each, spine tingling thrusts of his massive erection.

"'Yes!' the sun maiden cried out. 'I love how your cock pierces through my most sensitive and deepest parts!' she screamed in pure bliss, her arms thrown back and her claw-like nails digging into the sheets, almost ripping holes into them. Her hips bucked forward with each thrust of her love, his own hands gripping tightly against her petite waist. 'Inside me...cum inside me..please my love!'

"With a chuckled forced through gritted teeth, the Silver Dragon couldn't help but oblige to the demands of his woman. 'Why of, my dear, I'd do anything for you.' he grunted out between powerful thrusts of his hips, the maiden letting out loud cries of pleasure with each mind numbing push of his penis. She writhed in pure joy and bliss through the waves of orgasmic highs, and the very short periods of calm, only to be destroyed by the powerful waves of bliss that ripped through her body and mind.

"The moans and cries grew louder and louder from the sun maiden, and the forceful, almost bestial grunts from the Silver Dragon started to match his love's volume . His hands gripped at her waist in a vice grip, never wanting to let go as her body twisted in pure bliss against the sheets. Their sounds of love, bliss, and unbridled, raw, passionate sex echoed in the room, ending with a powerful cry of pleasure from the maiden of the sun, and a deep, pleasure filled grunt from the Silver Dragon as they rode their orgasmic high to completion, the sun maiden panting heavily as she felt the thick hotness flood the deepest, most precious parts of her womanhood. There, they lied together, in a lover's embrace, panting deeply and sweat drenched. But they didn't care...for it...was love."

* * *

"How did you get something like this, Nina?!" Ophelia demanded to know as the outlaw chuckled, flipping through the pages of her new book.

"I will not reveal my secrets. But it's a thing called a grappling hook, boots, and charcoal. Which I'm all out of. I wrote so quickly all my sticks broke." Nina sighed.

"I need it! Mitama and I need to finish that story!"

"No! I'm not giving it to you!...unless I'm payed for it." The outlaw laughed, hearing the dark mage's angry growling.

"So...Lord Corrin." Laslow chuckled, a look on his face, eyes cocked to Corrin.

"Yes...Laslow?"

"My daughter. She'll be safe, correct?" the male mercenary asked.

"Of course she will. I wouldn't treat her wrongly, or force her to do anything she didn't want to do. You should know that, Laslow." The dragon prince said, trying to reassure the worried father.

"Yea...I know." the womanizer sighed. "I guess I'm just worried is all." he added with a laughter.

"Dad! Guess what?!"

"What is it, d...S...Soleil...?" The father turned to spy his daughter, pregnant stomach. "I...how long...w-were you two..." The male continued before his head spun up, body going limp as his passed out on the solid stone ground.

"D-dad?" She asked, hurrying over.

"W...wait how?!" The panicked dragon prince asked, only to see Soleil pull out a balled up pillow from under her clothing. "...d-don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack! I...I need to get your mother..." The white haired male said, trying to regain his composure as he ran off to find Laslow's dear wife. "Elise! Laslow needs medical attention!"

Soleil smiled a bit, sitting down and placing her pillow under her father's head. "One day dad...and it won't be a pillow. So...well...you should prepare yourself for it."


	15. Preorder Bonus 1: Lily's Poise

CorrinxElise, Birthright. Requested by 'Guest'. This is the first of my special line of Comment Selections, and as said, I will only pick the ones I like the most every 10k views.

* * *

"Well, Corrin...who will it be..." Xander spoke up. "The ones who have raised you, and treated you like family..." The paladin continued, pointing his blade towards the Hoshidan royalty. "Or your true family...and may I remind you...one of which who has the air of anger and hatred towards you."

"Watch your tongue!" Takumi snapped in reply, gripping his bowstring tightly. A familiar naginata was slowly moved in front of the angry brother to half his angry advance. "...bastard." The archer cursed, lowering his bow.

"See what I mean, dear brother." The Nohrian prince chuckled. "You know the right choice..."

Corrin gritted his teeth, looking between the crowned princes of Hoshido and Nohr. Minutes went by like hours, until the white haired male finally spoke up. "I...I made my choice!" He exclaimed, his Yato drawn at his side, ready to swing.

"What is your choice..." was the general calls from his families, each with their eyes locked onto the dragon prince.

"...Xander! Lay down your arms!" The dragon prince demanded, turning to face the paladin, Yato poised to strike.

"...dear brother...you cannot be serious." The crown prince asked, spying the look of determination on his face. "...very well. Corrin...if you are serious about what your decision is, then I have no choice."

"Yes, you do, Xander! You don't have to do any of this! Please just listen to me, none of this is needed!" Corrin begged the Paladin, his request falling on deaf ears.

"From this day forth...all men! Spread the word to all you see! Corrin is hereby a traitor for the Kingdom of Nohr, and deserves to be treated as such! Spare him no mercy!" Xander exclaimed to the army that stood on guard.

"...B-brother!"

"I am not your brother, Corrin...nor after today will I ever be...you have disgraced yourself, and us by your actions." The Paladin said, words hanging heavy with disdain. "Men...ready yourselves!"

"No...no! Why won't you listen to me?!" Corrin yelled, his rage building.

"L-listen to Big Brother! Please, Xander, just hear him for a minute!" Elise spoke up, her words hanging heavily with worry and fear. The blond male cocked an eye at his young sister.

"...you want me to listen to him? After we raised him like our own brother? After he betrayed us all?" He started. "And you are siding with this...heathen?!"

"Brother Corrin knows what he's talking about! Just...please listen! He knows what he's talking about! He wouldn't just say something stupid at a time like this!" Elise pleaded.

"...so...you are siding with him." Xander jumped to conclusion.

"Elise, sweetie...your brother knows what he's talking about...please just listen to what he's saying." Camilla said, trying her best to get Elise to stop.

"Xander knows what's best, for Nohr...for us all. Elise...please listen." Leo added in, his eyes still locked on the sight of Corrin.

Elise shook her head. "No! You're wrong! You're all wrong!" Elise exclaimed, looking at her siblings. The three Nohrian siblings turned their heads slowly, in shock of the girl's outburst. "Corrin knows what he's talking about! If you didn't trust him, or have faith in him, none of you would have agreed with his choice to spare those two Hoshidan prisoners! You all would have let them die! Even Corrin!" She continued.

"...Elise...that's enough from you. I'll ignore this outburst." Xander started, gritting his teeth. A flash of anger rose over him at the sudden show of rebellion from his own sister. "We all will forget you have this outburst..."

"No! We won't! I know how this all works!" The angry troubadour continued, shouting over the words of Camilla and Leo, both of which desperately tried to calm the situation. "This will not be forgotten! Someone will inform Father, and something will happen!"

"Elise!" Xander belted, turning his steed to face his sister. "I do not need two people defying the orders of the crown Nohrian Prince!"

Else scoffed a bit, trotting her horse towards the so called armistice line that was drawn, Corrin being used as the middle ground. "I see how it is. As always, when someone goes against your order, you need to show power."

The final chord broke for Xander. With a mighty war cry coupled by the sound of his trusty steed's own whiney, the enraged paladin charged straight for his younger sister. His anger blocked out the sounds of Camilla and Leo's cries of terror and fear.

"E-Elise!" The dragon prince called out, taking action and leaping between the two warring Nohrians, his blade being interposed between the black steel of Siegfried, and the body of the blonde princess. The clang rang out, drawing a silence upon the entire battlefield.

"You...dare interfere with this?!" The blond prince growled, pressing his blade against Corrin's, grating the steel against Yato.

"This...is not right, Xander! And you know that!" Corrin growled, pushing his weight into the blade. "She is your own sister...no matter what happens...no man should raise as much as his hand to a woman!" The dragon prince continued, hearing Elise's terrified breathing as she slowly came to realize that, without Corrin, she could have died.

"Sister?" Xander couldn't help but laugh. "I have but ONE sister! One brother, and one sister!" Corrin's eyes flew up, his guard being thrown off for a split second, time enough Xander needed to swat away Yato, watching it clatter towards the Hoshidan royalty.

"Coward! Cowardly Nohrian scum! Takumi gripped Fujin Yumi tightly, taking aim at the heart of the crown Nohrian.

"If you stand in my way...if both of you stand in my way...you are both enemies of Nohr! No longer will I have two brothers! No longer will I have two sisters! From this day forth...and let this be known to the world! Elise is no longer our sibling! She is a traitor, and her royalty means nothing now! A commoner, is what you are!" The Paladin shouted through the masses. "And now, she is to be treated in your eyes as Corrin is to be treated...as an enemy!" He screamed through a war cry, swinging down at the unarmed prince.

The dragon prince gripped the stone that hung around his neck, a blinding white flash of light erupted from his body as a draconic roar echoed over the field. The dragon stood against Xander, the black blade caught in the antler-like horns of the massive dragon.

"...very well." Xander chuckled. "A show of strength and power to try and rival mine." he laughed, quickly steering his mount away from the beast as he quickly drew his sword from the dragon's horns. A powerful growl was the retort as Corrin stomped his cloven claws against the dirt. "Men...we shall leave for this another day..." Xander sighed as Corrin's draconic form vanished into another bath of light.

"I know what happened! Why this is happening!" He yelled as he form reverted. "What truly happened! Why Gunter died that day...I seen it! Listen to me Xander, please!" Corrin begged, taking a few steps towards the retreating brother. "Just one minute is all I need! Why won't you listen to me? Why?! I demand an answer!" Corrin continued to yelled, spying the sight of the remaining Nohrian nobles taking their leave as the other soldiers slowly fell suit. "You coward! You cowardly bastard! Come back here and listen! I demand you! What King does not listen to his fellow men?!"

As Corrin continued his angry rant on Xander, Elise stood in shock, her mind still processing the events that happened. Her life, shattered. No longer was she a princess, no longer was her family together. Her dear brothers and sister taken from her by an act of kindness she attempted. The troubadour slowly turned her head, catching the fading glimpse of her former siblings, her senses slowly returning to catch Corrin's ranting dying down. "...X...Xander...Camilla...L..Leo..." she muttered to herself, feeling the burning of tears well in her eyes. "I...j-just wanted us all...t-to be happy..." She continued, her voice starting to quiver as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. She tried to form words as Corrin turned to face her, only to cut herself off with a few sudden and sharp inhales before being hit with the wave of utter sadness and defeat, a sorrowful, and loud cry of sadness echoing over the field as tears started to stream down her face.

"E...Elise..." The only words Corrin could muster as he walked over to try and console the grieving girl.

* * *

"How is she fairing?" Ryoma asked, looking towards the room made for Elise.

"Still upset. Sakura seems like she is the only one able to talk to her, and bring her food. I can visit as well, but she seems shy away from me." Corrin sighed. "But, thank you, brother, for letting Elise join us."

"No need to thank me...it was the right thing to do, and it was something that must have been done. She might be Nohrian from birth, but I can overlook that all, thanks to what I seen that day." The swordmaster said. "That man...is heartless. Striking at his own blood...all for her attempt at trying to make him listen." he added, disgust filling his voice.

"Brother...let us just...try and forget that. She is with us, and she will fight with us." the dragon prince informed his brother. "She is no longer Nohrian. As far as I am concerned, she is a Hoshidan. Even Takumi has shown pity on her, and he even watches himself with his usual tick of 'Nohrian Scum'. I'm proud of him," Corrin couldn't help but laugh, hearing his brother join in.

"True, true. But, I suggest you see her now. She might need someone to talk to." Ryoma said, seeing Corrin nod.

"I should...I rather not see her upset." The dragon prince said. "I will be going then...take care, brother." Corrin said as he slowly took off to the troubadour's room.

"Elise...may I come in?" Corrin asked as he knocked on the closed door gently. A few seconds of silence, then the slight sound of, what could be a sound of agreement. Opening the door slowly, Corrin tested the waters, poking his head in slightly. "Is everything alright?" he asked, spying Elise lying down on her bed.

"I...I just..." She started, taking in a deep breath to relax herself. "Don't understand why...Xander did that..." she asked, sitting up slowly and rubbing her eyes.

The dragon prince sighed gently, walking towards his younger 'sister', closing the door behind him as he did. "Neither do I, Elise..." His only words. The white haired male sat down next to the upset blonde, putting an arm around her gently for her support. "But, don't worry...you know that we will never betray you...you are with us now. And you are, to all of us, a Hoshidan. You are my sister, and the sister to my family." The dragon prince said, trying his best to comfort the troubadour.

"Thank you...Corrin..." Elise said with a slight smile, looking up at him. "Are...are you sure...they like me?"

"Of course they do." The dragon prince chuckled. "Takumi, the biggest example of their trust and fondness of you. He's been holding back and watching his tongue a lot, making sure that you don't feel like an outsider. Sakura loves your company, Hinoka is trying her best to find things for the two of you to do...and Ryoma is making sure that you aren't treated any differently than the rest of us."

"But...I...I am different now." Elise muttered, her voice trailing off into tones of sadness. "I'm no longer what I should be...or..what I was. I'm not royalty anymore...I don't really understand life outside that lifestyle. It's all so..foreign to me."

"Well...of course it would be foreign." The male replied. "But...don't think of it as an end. Think of it as a new beginning, Elise." He added with a smile. "Prove to them that you can become stronger. That you don't need them to be anything, that you can be whatever you want."

The blonde girl thought for a few minutes, nodding slowly in reply. "I...I guess you're right." she spoke up. "But...I don't know how to."

"We'll show you, everyone here will." Corrin smiled. "No need to worry."

* * *

"So, Miss Elise." Ryoma started.

"Just Elise will be fine. If..it's alright, could I just call you Ryoma?" she asked, looking up at the swordmaster from the mess hall table.

The male replied with a hearty laugh. "Why of course! Feel free to call me whatever you wish." hearing Elise giggle in response. "Well, then it's settled, Elise." He chuckled, patting her head and ruffling her hair.

"Hhheeeyyy! It takes me a long time to get my hair right!" The blonde said through a fit of laughter.

"Well, if that's the case, spend some time with Takumi. I bet the two of you could share tips on managing your hair." The elder Hoshidan noble smirked.

"Oh gosh...that's right! After I'm done eating I'm going to ask Takumi about that!"

"...ask me about what?" The archer asked as he strolled into the mess hall.

"Ryoma suggested that we spend time together doing each other's hair!" The young girl happily replied. Takumi flashed a quick glare at his elder.

"I do not 'do my hair', dear brother. Yes, I will admit, that I do need to comb it and wash it thoroughly to make sure it stays as it, I do not 'do my hair'." He informed the two, his gaze quickly flicking over to Elise's slowly changing look. "...b-but...I suppose...I could change that for a night...or two." he chuckled out, nervous about upsetting the new guest.

"Really...? You'll do that for me?" Elise asked, seeing the archer nod. "Thank you so much, Takumi! It...it's okay if I call you that, right?"

"Mmnn...if brother has agreed to letting him call you by his first name alone, then...I see no harm in letting you call me by just my name alone." The archer chuckled a bit, hearing another delighted sound from the blonde troubadour. From the other tables, Corrin looked over, chuckling quietly to himself.

"Something funny, milord?" Jakob asked.

"No, nothing at all. I'm just amazed how quickly My siblings took to Elise being here." The dragon prince replied, seeing the butler nod.

"They did, milord. I am, honestly, a bit shocked at that myself. But, you knew from the start that you and Elise were not blood, and even so, you treated her like one. But, on a different note, I am sorry to change the subject, but I was told to give you something."

"What's that, then?" Corrin spoke up, seeing the butler pull a folded note from his breast pocket and handing it to him.

"For you, milord. I was told to give this to you, and not to say who it is from. My apologies. Simply following instructions."

"I understand, Jakob. Thank you." The dragon prince said, unfolding the note, quickly reading through it. 'Dear Corrin. I know this might be very sudden and out of the blue, but I wanted to send you a note saying a few things. I just wanted to let you know as directly as a note can, that this is a secret admirer. Who it is, you'll have to find out on your own. And you'll be getting a note every few days if you can't find out who this is!'

"Wonder who this could be..." The male mumbled as he put the note away. "Well, whoever it is, has to be someone who knows cursive." he mulled, looking around the room at the various women there. With a shrug, the male went back to eating his food.

* * *

The dragon prince spent the next few days wandering around the Dragon Fort, trying to keep an eye out for Elise, and how she was adjusting to the Hoshidan lifestyle. That, and he was trying to find out about the note. A few more notes were given to him, primarily from Jakob and Felicia. The notes did not let on much information about the mystery girl, other than she had light hair, and was shorter than Corrin.

"Her help isn't...help that much." he sighed. "Oh well, it's a secret admirer, it's not supposed to be easy..." the male chuckled, looking around the Fort once again. A few minutes more of walking had the male meet with a force from behind, staggering his steps a bit. "W-whoa!"

"Corrin!" Elise giggled, hugging the male from behind tightly. "I got you!"

With a chuckle, Corrin regained his damage, turning his head to look at her. "Heh, yes you did, Elise. Do you need anything?" he asked. "...your hair..."

"What abo-oh, the red." She said, letting go of the white haired male and moving some of her own hair to show her new style. "Well...if...I can't go back to Nohr, I don't think I'll need the purple dye in my hair for Big s-...Camilla." She started. "So, I dyed those parts red, like Hinoka's hair!" She quickly adjusted her attitude. "Her and I have been getting very close lately, she's even teaching me how to ride a pegasus and use a la-..naginata!"

The male chuckled again slightly. "I'm guessing you liked riding the pegasus more than the combat aspect?" He asked, seeing her nod in reply. "Well, in our off time, I'm sure she'll let you ride around on hers when you're more fully trained."

"Really?! You think she will?"

"Of course she will." Corrin chuckled. "Why wouldn't she? If she's letting you ride them with her, and she is telling you how to handle riding one...why wouldn't she let you ride one later on?"

"Good point...I need to thank her!" the troubadour happily said, spinning around and hurrying off to the stables to try and find Hinoka. The male chuckled slightly, turning to see Takumi strolling over to him.

"Corrin." He simply said, holding out another note to the dragon prince. "Sorry to do this, but your crush has another note for you. She's a bit annoyed you haven't caught on yet." the archer chuckled as his younger brother took it, reading through it quickly. "Any idea who it is? I mean...Felicia, Jakob, and myself...we all know. And...I guess we could understand why you'd be confused...her hints aren't the best in the world." Takumi laughed.

Corrin sighed a bit as he pocketed the note. "I guess I won't get a hint, huh?" He asked, seeing Takumi think, sliding his hands into his pockets. "...will I?"

"I'll give you...one hint..." the archer said, thinking about what it should be. "A hint I could give you...that won't completely give it away is that they have long hair, past their shoulders. Only hint from me that you're getting, find the rest out yourself, Corrin."

"Long hair? That...does rule out a number of them." He sighed, bit of relief. "So...that rules out...Sakura, Hinoka, Rinkah, Scarlet, Setsuna...and Reina, I guess...I don't think she would be the kind to beat around the bush." The dragon prince mumbled to himself.

Takumi shrugged a bit, starting to walk away from his younger brother. "I can't say any more, or I'll probably get beat by something..." the male said through a laugh.

Corrin groaned a bit as he took out the note, rereading it. "Long hair...light colored hair...smaller than me...and can write in cursive." he repeated to himself as he continued his walk, putting the note away once again. "I will find out who this woman is...and I bet I'm making her feel both very upset and angry at the same time."

The dragon prince's stroll continued around the Fort, only stopping with a sudden realization. "Elise." He said as the clues finally added up. "She...uuugggghhh...I'm an idiot." he groaned, hurrying over to Elise's room, knocking on the door quickly when he arrived. "E...Elise?" he said, waiting for a reply. A minute silence went by before the door slowly opened.

"Hello, Big Brother." Elise said with a small smile.

"I...uhm...I'm sorry...for..." he started, getting cut off by Elise's giggling.

"No need to be sorry." She replied. "But...it took you long enough...!" she replied with a huff. "I thought my clues would have been easy!"

"They...were just confusing me. I should have gotten it from your cursive script." The dragon prince chuckled nervously, feeling the young girl tightly hug around his waist. With a smile, the male wrapped his arms around the troubadour.

* * *

With news of Corrin and Elise slowly becoming lovers, there was one matter of business to attend to. Time went on for the soldiers and healers, a number of conflicts across many months passed before them all. In that time, many loves were formed, and the somewhat, confusing idea of the Deep Realms came to be. And, upon hearing of them, Elise's pestering of Corrin started to grow, the desire to be a mother was very strong. Only one thing stood in their way.

"Oh, don't worry, Corrin." Takumi said, patting his brother on the back. "I'm happy for you. I never expected you two to get married so quickly, though."

"...quickly?" Corrin asked. "...is nine months quick?"

"To some people, that's too long, others it's too short. But eh...it's love, right? So what's it matter." The archer replied, seeing Corrin nod.

"Yea...heh. I'm a bit shocked that brother Ryoma knows how to officiate a wedding..."

"He's going to be the crowned King, he wants to know how to do a number of things. Not that he needs to, he just wants to be able to incase of anything." The archer explained.

"Well..that makes sense...but..we should get going...I can't be late to my own wedding." Corrin laughed a bit, walking off with Takumi.

"Are you sure we should be here, Lady Camilla...?" Beruka spoke up.

"Now now...I know you all are very...worried about this, but...a certain little birdie told me that something very important was going to happen on this day. The only thing is that, well, we cannot be too close...for our own safety. Niles scouted the area, and found that this was the most safe, and most open space to watch the event."

"...what event?" Selena asked.

"A marriage between Elise and Corrin." Leo spoke up.

"...wait what?" Nile said, breaking his normal pattern. "We're deep into Hoshidan territory...just to see a wedding?"

"It's the wedding of our little sister. While Brother Xander doesn't believe that we should be, Leo and I still feel that we should show support." the Malig Knight informed the mass of retainers.

"Verily!" Arthur spoke up. "Despite the calamity that has befallen our sweet Elise, we must show her the most unbridled support in this, her brightest of days!"

"Please don't be so loud..." Effie replied. "We don't want to be found out...we don't know who's watching us, or if they can even hear us."

"Don't worry, even if they DID find us, or try anything, we have the perfect escape route. Hence all the horses." The outlaw replied, hearing Odin laugh in reply.

"Of course! My dear friend and greatest ally knows all there is about matters of this!" the dark mage added, hearing the rest of the group sigh.

"Yes, we know..." Beruka groaned. "But...shut up...it looks like it's starting."

"If so...I must ask a favor of you!" Arthur quickly spoke up as he reached for a note in his pocket. "May you please deliver this note to Lady Elise? It's a message from Effie and myself."

"If that's the case..." Leo spoke up, digging through his saddle bag. "I should have a note myself, thank you for reminding me, Arthur. Sister, you gave me one as well..." He said, fishing out the folded and sealed letters, handing them to Beruka.

"...why me?" She spoke up.

"We know that they won't attack." Nile spoke up. "Plus, if they do...who wants to watch a massive wyvern crash through a wedding party?" He chuckled, feeling Selena slap the back of the outlaw's head. "...worth it."

"Well...fine. I'll do it." She said, taking the notes. "But only because Lady Camilla has one as well. Now the question...how to get it down there without causing a massive panic..."

"Well, I remember hearing about this...odd story." Niles started. "It'll be somewhat...difficult to pull off but..."

With the wedding ceremony going off without any issues, the new groom and the bride took their first kiss as lovers.

"And with this, I am happy to say, we are now in the presence of Prince Corrin, and Princess Elise." Ryoma said, finishing the ceremony. A roar of applause rang out from the crowd, only to be silenced by the bellow of a wyvern and the sound of an arrow rung out as it struck the wooden walls of the makeshift scenery.

"On a wedding day?!" Takumi growled, snapping up from his spot, Fujin Yumi fully drawn, scanning the horizon for the attackers, only to hear Oboro shout out 'Above!'. Their eyes shot upwards, seeing the familiar sights of two wyverns circling the skies before darting away.

"...Camilla?" Elise spoke up, hearing the muttering and lowering weapons. "...they saw my wedding!" She suddenly exclaimed, hugging Corrin tightly. Corrin chuckled slightly.

'Good thing they listened...' the dragon prince thought, mentally sweating. 'But...dammit...that one eyed bastard.' he cursed mentally.

"May this arrow keep the newly wed family safe from the...snake dragon?" Ryoma started, passing the note around through the Hoshidan royalty.

"...I have no idea." Takumi replied. "I..guess back to the very olden gods and goddess?"

"Possibly..." Sakura replied, taking a look at the very crudely made arrow, a mess of torn clothing and armor pieces to make a decorative arrow.

"But, the note has a congratulations and wishes of luck and health from...Camilla, Leo...uhm...Odin, Niles, Selena, Beruka...and a special 'fare thee well, lady Elise!' from Arthur and 'Make sure you eat well!' from Effie..." Hinoka read. "..who are the others?"

"Those? Those are Leo's retainers, and Camilla's retainers. The last two were mine." The newly crowned Hoshidan princess said, her voice trailing off slightly.

"Don't worry, Elise...they braved hostile territories and who knows what else to see your wedding." Corrin said, looking off still. "I mean...if that's not love or care...then I don't know what is."

"Y...yea." The troubadour nodded, smiling quickly. "They still care...my brother and sister!" She added with a happy laughter.

* * *

The bedroom of the newly wed couple started with a sudden, heavy heat. With clothes thrown wildly onto the ground from the two, the sounds that filled the room, simply to say, could only be described as heavy breathing, and the sound of slurping and panting.

With Elise on her knees, Corrin sitting on their bed, the male's hand on her head, a tuft of her blonde hair gripped between his fingers, Corrin groaned in pleasure feeling Elise's tongue licking up and down his erect manhood.

"Does...this feel good, Corrin?" She asked, looking up at him with her eyes. "I...know I'm probably not good at this.." the princess continued, pulling her tongue away only to lick her lips clean of the saliva that coated her lips. As it was her first time, it was bound to be somewhat messy, Corrin looking down at his wife.

"It's amazing, Elise." He said with a smile, enjoying the sight and feel of his wife's clumsy, sloppy attempt at a blowjob. He ruffled her hair a bit, leaning back slightly as he felt her tongue work down towards his testicles, licking around them both as her fingers were quickly wrapped around his slicked shaft, stroking him rather quickly, in due part of the saliva lubricant that coated it.

The newly crowed Hoshidan Princess worked her best to please her husband, working her hand as quickly as she could, her mouth and tongue focusing along his sack, making sure to give it plenty of attention. "I'm...glad I can make you feel like this." She said through her heavy breathing and various slurping sounds. Her pace slowly quickened, her fingers each moving in a different rhythm and her tongue lapping around his testicles and the base of his shaft moved erratically. Her eyes drifted up slowly, spotting Corrin's gaze as he looked down at his bride, running his fingers through her golden locks still, grabbing at tufts gently. She let out a confused sound as she was gently pulled back upward, pushing her tongue against the underside of his erection. She felt the dragon prince, in a bit of a manly pride, pressed against the back of her slightly, feeling her tongue press harder against his manhood, feeling the sides slightly coil around him. "Y...yes Corrin?" Elise asked as Corrin pulled off and away from his stiffness.

"As...much as I love the feeling...I don't think I can...hold back much longer." He said, letting go of his wife's hair as she started to nod.

"I...I know, Corrin...I can't either." She replied, quickly crawling up onto the bed, moving herself atop Corrin's lap. She felt the male's hands grab at her waist, lifting her up slightly.

"Are...you ready...?" He asked. The male felt it was a bit too late to ask that now, but better safe than sorry...despite how Elise would cling to him nonstop. The blonde princess nodded as she reached below her, gently fixing the position of his erection, sticking it straight up before she was lowered. Her voice perked slightly as she felt her womanhood being poked and pushed against by Corrin's stiffness, letting go of it and wrapping his arms around her husband's neck.

"J...just be gentle please..." Elise asked, looking at Corrin. With a gentle nod, and warm smile, he replied, keeping his hands gently on her waist, fingers caressing her skin as best as he could to relax the nervous woman.

"Of course..." Corrin said with a soft voice, feeling Elise slowly start to relax in his arms. The two sat still for a few minutes as the blonde princess prepared herself mentally for the event that would soon take place. "Do..you want to start?" He asked, seeing Elise nod in reply. He gently lifted her hips higher, the woman guiding him upwards to her womanhood. With some slow movement, Elise let out a gentle sound, feeling her lower lips being pushed against by something very hard.

With some careful and slow movements, Corrin pushed into his wife gently, stopping once he was past the head, letting Elise's body adjust to the new feeling. The newly crowned Hoshidan princess' body tensed up slightly, her hands gripping at his back as she felt herself doing spread open. She looked at Corrin, nodding slightly with a bright smile. The male nodded in reply, hands caressing her waist and hips as she was lowered slowly. Elise's sounds of pleasure grew louder slowly before she tightly gripped the dragon prince's back, digging her nails in as she let out a small pained yelp.

"I...it hurts..." she said through heavy breathing. "I..I'm sorry..." she apologized, almost instantly being hugged tightly by her husband. With a slight smile, Elise pressed herself more against Corrin, enjoying the closeness and his warmth.

"Don't be sorry, my love." the white haired male said, his fingers sliding along her back. He felt the troubadour writhe a bit in pleasure against him, a pleased sound escaping her lips. "Just...tell me when I can start moving again..."

After another minute, the blonde girl nodded. "O...okay...you can move." she instructed. The dragon prince replied with a nod of his head, gently starting to move Elise on top of him. The girl moaned slightly, feeling the sensation of Corrin's manhood starting to move about inside her. With her arms holding onto him tighter, Corrin's hands drifted downward to her small ass, his hands easily able to get full handfuls as he continued to gently move her hips.

The dragon prince's movements grew stronger and quicker with each passing thrust, taking time to let Elise's body grow accustomed to the feeling that was moving around inside her. The blonde princess' soft moans slowly grew louder she felt Corrin's manhood work it's way through her deepest parts. The white haired prince had to hold back a bit, the moaning in his ear triggered more of his deeper urges to ravage the woman on his lap. His grip on her supple flesh grew stronger, as did his thrusting.

"C...Corrin...!" Elise moaned out, feeling the fervor and slowly building intensity of her husband's thrusting. "Y...you're...hitting against me s..so roughly now!" She cried out, moaning out louder and louder. A vicious circle was started, Elise's moaning striking the deepest male nerve in Corrin's mind, and lower mind. With each moan the male's erection made a sudden, sharp stab inside the princess' wetness.

"It...it's all because of you, Elise...!" Corrin groaned through gritted teeth. A hand slid up along her back, grabbing at the back of her head and a tuft of her hair in his grasp. In a slight attempt to lessen the boiling desire, he moved her head away form his, only to feel a dull bite against his shoulder. The bite sent a shiver down his spine, and a few sudden, almost spastic jerking motions from his hips into Elise, causing the young woman to bite harder, moan louder. With his final nerve breaking, the male took his chance. Grabbing her tightly in his arms, the dragon prince stood up slowly.

"C...Corrin? What are you d- a-ahh!" her train of thought cut off by the feeling of her husband quickly pushing her back against the bed, a scramble to move overtop of her. The sudden, erratic movements caused the princess to writhe about in pleasure as she felt Corrin grab at her thighs, pushing her legs open as he suddenly began to thrust once again. Her back arched, her arms gripping and pulling at the bed underneath her as she felt the dragon prince pierce her deepest parts.

The two lovers engaged in a spree of sex and lust. The bedroom rang out with sounds of pure lust, crazed moans and screams of pleasure, the sounds of unrelenting sexual urges and highs. Elise's moans rang out to a new high, almost silencing herself with her shrill yells and screams, Corrin's own grunts and groans sounding somewhat draconic at times as the two gave in to their powerful desires. Their climax rang out, followed by heavy panting and breathing as Elise barely gathered the strength to lift her head, looking down at the two in their lover's connection. Her moaned gently as Corrin pulled out, feeling the thick hotness that burned her inner womanhood ooze and drip out slowly.

* * *

"Mama! Mama!" Kana cheered happily as she ran to her mother.

With a fit of laughter, the young mother caught and twirled her daughter in her arms. "Yes my little dragon?" she said with a happy giggle.

"Papa said today was a very special day...so I wanted to give you something...!" The dragon princess replied, wriggling free of her mother's grip. "It's not to far, come come!" Kana happily exclaimed as she dragged her mother off.

"I must say...I am very glad to see Lady Elise able to shrug off her past so easily now." Saizo started, looking at Ryoma. "It's almost as she wanted to forget it..."

"Not forget, Saizo." The swordmaster replied. "Just start a new life, in a land where she was once the enemy. She was given a new chance, and a new life, by Corrin. It was only natural, and the right thing to do, that if Corrin seen the good in her, to let her stay with us and live a normal life...royalty or not..."

"Hm...that is correct. The only issue I see in the future is in Nohr itself...the final bout." The fifth replied.

"She will understand the issue before her, and will make the right choice. With us at her side, and Corrin and Kana as well...I know she will..."


End file.
